A New Day Dawns
by You Might Say I'm Crazy
Summary: Astoria Greengrass had never wanted the life she had. She didn't want an arranged marriage, or a Pureblood fanatical husband. She was waiting for true love. But when her mother arranged a marriage for her, to one of the worst possible options, she has to go through with it, to save her father's fortune.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

" I told you!" Tears streamed down Astoria's face, and she swiped at them, embarrassed at the emotion. It would have been better if she could have been cold and efficient with her words. Slicing her mother into pieces with well-placed jabs, and witty snips about their doleful job parenting her.

And if she could have hurt her mother.

But no, always, always in these arguments with her mother, she was the only one she ever hurt.

" I can't. I won't marry somebody I don't love, and you know that! I'd rather die! I'd rather leave him at the alter, and you can marry him for all I bloody well care!" Astoria stamped her foot petulantly, and immediately regretted it, wondering if that action was too childish.

There was silence, but Astoria dared not fill it. Dare not even think abou backing down underneath her mother's horrible, snake-like gaze.

Her mother's black eyes were focused on her, unyielding, unforgiving. She was gritting her teeth, and Astoria closed her eyes, preparing herself for what was coming. " Astoria Greengrass, stop behaving like a stupid child, and do as you're told. Did you not hear our reasons?"

Yes. Yes, she had, she wanted to scream. Of course she had heard her mother's reasons. A thousand times. The same reasons that got Daphne shipped off to some Durmstrang pureblood bloke. The same reasons that had started this conversation a million times! Did she think that she was an idiot?

That is what she wanted to say.

But she said nothing.

" That War, that godforsaken War, ruined us, Astoria _Greengrass_!" She inflicted Astoria's last name like a weapon, using it to remind Astoria how much she had given her. She had given her life. " We have no money, no connections, we are looked down on in the Wizarding World! Your father invested everything in . . . in . . . You-Know-Who."

Something inside Astoria snapped at this point, and words started coming forth, even though she had wanted to remain silent.

She laughed humorlessly. " There was a time when you called him Voldemort, and laughed at me when I was terrified of him. Now look at you."

Her mother didn't respond, merely turned her lip up in a sneer. " You need to marry somebody of honor, somebody pureblood-"

" An honorable pureblood? I haven't heard of such a thing. An honorable blood-traitor, yes, but a pureblood? Not after this War."

" Somebody of money," Her mother finished. " And you will please him. He may be the only thing stopping your father from utter hell."

Please him. Like she was some kind of prostitute. Some kind of house-elf to be ordered around, and to made to beg. Like she wasn't a Greengrass, one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Please him. In his nightmares.

But her father . . .

Astoria glanced at her father now, hoping for a sign. For a release, a way out of this misery. But he was staring blankly at the wall behind her. Of course. Silly of her to try and trust father to stand up to his wife about anything. Everybody knew that her father was no more the head of the house, than Tilly, their house elf.

But still. She loved him. She could see the sorrow in his eyes. The way he was biting his lip. He wanted to say something, but couldn't. He never had been able to stand up to Aster. Not like Daphne could, or even Astoria. He didn't have her blood in her, and so, he couldn't look her in the eye.

She would say what had to be said, because there was nobody else to say it.

" Mother." She looked her mother full in the eye now, and willed determination and steel into her every word. " I will never, ever marry a man that you could possibly approve of. Honorable? You don't know the meaning of the word. Pureblood? The day I marry into one of the remaining pureblood families, is the day you _Imperio_ me, and sign me off yourself!"

There was a nasty glint in her mother's eye, that Astoria didn't like. Like the thought of _Imperio_ -ing her own daughter, wasn't too nasty a thought.

" I have already picked the man for you, darling."

" Tell him I'm sorry then. For resigning him to a life of bachelorhood." She smirked, but felt her stomach drop. This couldn't be real. Her mother . . . always got her way. Always. It was the way of things. Like the earth went around the sun, her mother always got her way.

" He's handsome, intelligent, a pureblood . . ." She closed her eyes, and felt her heart stop. This couldn't be happening. Not him. Anybody but him. For Merlin's sake, she would marry Theodore Nott, the imperious bastard, over- no. She wouldn't do it.

" Don't say it. Please don't say it." Her voice cracked.

" And after the War, his family still, miraculously had a fortune left!"

" Mother!"

" I've already talked to his parents, and they agree that this will be for the best." Her mother reached down and patted Astoria's head, where she sat, fuming on a chair, her back, board-straight.

" I will not marry that arrogant, ignorant, muggle-hating-"

" Your betrothal ceremony will be at dawn at Malfoy Manor." Her mother turned and left the room, with a flick of her dark green robes.

It was as if all breath escaped her lungs. She couldn't breathe. Not, she wouldn't breathe, she physically couldn't, and she gasped feebly for oxygen, fumbling behind her for the velvet surface of her father's stiff armchair.

Astoria collapsed backwards into her chair, her muscles aching for no reason, and the tears starting to pound in her head again. But she wouldn't let them fall. Over her dead body would she let them fall. She would deal with this. Like a Greengrass. Like Daphne would.

" Astoria, darling-" It was her father's pensive voice, and she stared up at him, almost wildly, begging for a way out. Any kind of release, any!

" Yes, father?"

" Your mother is right. That War did ruin us. I would never, ever force a loveless marriage on you, sweetheart-"

Yes! He would end the contract. Destroy the betrothal. She would be free, she knew it!

" -But I'm afraid there are more important matters. Please, Astoria, if you love me at all, at all! Please, marry the Malfoy boy. Please. He may not be so bad. It doesn't have to be a loveless marriage."

She stared at him blankly, her mouth slightly open, his figure blurring for the tears.

" Astoria, darling? Please promise me. It's not that money is more important to me! But dignity, Astoria! Heritage, and honor! We must do this to aid our family and all our descendants. Please." His voice was trembling, and he would not meet her eye.

Several deep breaths. She must regain control of herself. There was a Quaffle in her throat, she was sure of it.

" Father . . ."

He looked up. " For the family honor, Astoria?"

" Father . . ."

It took her a few moments to get the words out.

" If it is the only thing that can be done. The only thing. I will marry him. He is a vile beast, father. He was a bully when I went to Hogwarts, and a coward in the War. I do not love him, and I doubt I will even come to like him. But if I must . . ."

" You must!" Her father's voice was pleading, not demanding, but she still felt helpless.

" Then I will. For you, father. Only for you."

" Of course, darling, of course!"

Her father's face filled with glee again, and he was almost prancing when he left the room. " You have saved us all, Astoria! Saved our family!"

Astoria groaned, and sunk lower into the chair. If she had saved her whole family, why did it feel like she was drowning?

Dinner that night was, uncharacteristically, a pleasant affair. For her parents that is.

Her father piled food on his plate, and boasted about his Ministry job, and the esteem he could claim, when his youngest daughter was married away.

Her mother daintily refused second helpings, and gossiped greedily about the Malfoys, and Mrs. Malfoy's latest dresses, and how Astoria must be at the height of fashion.

Astoria ate nothing, and felt less. She was numb. She was nothing. Just a endless, floating, cloud of nothingness. She rather liked that image. If she were a cloud, nobody would think of forcing her to marry a Malfoy. She could just float off wherever she wanted . . . .

" And the waist on the pink evening gown! Absolutely riveting, the design. And oh, I wish I knew her diet, but she can't be more than twenty inches around! I would kill for that waist, absolutely kill-"

Astoria shut her mother out. Her mother had two moods. Furious and demanding, and gossipy and enthusiastic. She wasn't sure which she hated more, but at least her mother wasn't hitting her when she was gabbing on about dresses and parties.

" May I please be excused, father?"

Her tone was polite, but she interrupted her mother. Aster drew herself up in her chair, and looked scornfully at Astoria.

But before she could say anything- " Of course, dear, please."

It was the closest her father had ever come to disobeying her mother, and she loved him for it. She made a quick get-away to her room, where she lay on her bed and daydreamed of a time before this.

Before Daphne left. Before the War. Before . . . well, there never really was a before. Her mother had always been horrid. Draco Malfoy had always been in her life, spoiled child, to sniveling boy, to arrogant teenager, to bitter young man. Daphne and her father- they were her two strongholds. Her rocks.

Though her father . . .

He was not a strong man.

But she would be strong enough for the both of them. She would earn her dowry, pleasing her Betrothed, and she would pay off the wrinkles surrounding his eyes.

It was small comfort, but she still hugged it close to her, as she drifted off to sleep.

Astoria's dreams that night were filled with monsters, and blood, and the screams of the dying on the fateful day at Hogwarts, three years ago. She had only been fifteen when it happened. They had evacuated, but like many of the underage students, she had sneaked back to witness Harry Potter's last battle. Not that she had fought. Against her relatives, and acquaintances, and family friends? No. She had merely watched. She regretted that now.

Her dreams were littered by the Dark Lord's evil laugh. Green flashes. Bellatrix LeStrange cackling, and hexes and spells flashing everywhere. Monsters. There were monsters in the forest. She was in the forest, jumping, running forward, but she couldn't move. Not fast enough.

Werewolves in wolf form, roaring and leaping closer and closer to her. She screamed, and pushed her legs harder than ever, but she couldn't get away, her legs stuck in slow motion, and they were jumping closer!

The werewolves . . . All the werevolves had blonde hair. Blonde hair and grey eyes. One opened his blood-stained jaws and howled, and then leaped at her, and-

She woke up with a gasp, her mother, Aster Greengrass, shaking her shoulder. " Astoria! Astoria, you numskull, wake up!"

Astoria stared blearily around, looking at her mother in confusion. She could feel her curly black hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat, the sheets tangled around her legs. " Wha-?"

" Are you trying to embarrass me?! Your screaming is waking up the whole damn house!" Her mother bodily lifted her daughter's slim frame from the bed, and dropped her on the floor. " The Betrothal Wizard is here!"

Of course. Of course. The betrothal. How could she have forgotten? The dreams meant nothing. She shook them from her head, as her mother yanked her up, pulling her nightgown over her head.

" What do you mean by lying abed? I knew it. I knew you were always the weaker of my two daughters. You are a failure and a disgrace!"

Astoria nodded dumbly, as she tried to help her mother pull her nice black dress robes around her naked body. A few spells fixed her hair and sleep-filled face, and then her mother was dragging her down the marble stairs.

And there he was.

Or rather, there was a fat, pudgy man, the Betrothal Wizard, she assumed. But also . . . Draco. Staring at her coldly, with little interest. His parents, Lucius and Narcissa were standing on either shoulder of him.

He hadn't changed much since his Hogwarts days, though she had never hung out with him much. He was in her sister Daphne's crowd, and she had avoided them like the plague. Daphne was great to her. Sweet and sarcastic, and made her feel like a teenager. Like a cool kid. But the others . . . Millicent, and Pansy, and Vincent . . . They had made her feel like a stupid little first-year. Draco had been the worst.

He had grown taller, she noticed vaguely. Some fact to hold on to in this tornado of goings-on and happenings.

His hair was brushed straight back from his high, arisocratic forehead, leaving only sharp edges, no soft lines. His jagged cheekbones and pointed chin, gave an otherwordly feel to his silver eyes, and straight, thin lips.

" Ah, dearest Narcissa!" Aster stepped forward, and air-kissed both sides of the Mrs. Malfoy's face. She returned the favor, and they stepped apart, leaving only cold air between them.

There was no love lost between the Greengrass family and the Malfoy family. Simmering about our own family's ruin, Aster Greengrass had a hard time not feeling bitter towards the obviously wealthy Malfoy family, who were even bigger supporters of Voldemort than we were.

Astoria took the moment to examine, not Draco, but Lucius. He had gone to Azkaban, that was true, but had managed a quick release due to his family's excellent lawyer and, as the rumor went, several large bribes. But in actuality, it seemed, he had never really left. His hair was long and thinned, his face haggard and worn, his eyes tired, yet determined.

She had never seen anybody who had gone to Azkaban. He looked . . . horrible, she supposed. She couldn't really remember what he looked like before.

His eyes flashed up to meet hers, and she was struck still for a second.

Gunmetal grey, piercing her to the bone.

" Good, good, all is good!" The Betrothal Wizard said, and Astoria jumped, turning to see the pudgy man's fingers, rifling through several documents that her father had handed him. Nicholas Greengrass looked resigned, and tired. He wouldn't meet her eyes.

" Daddy?" She whispered, and it echoed embarrassingly in the empty silence. He still wouldn't look at her. " Please, daddy . . ." She stepped for him, and was met by the firm arm of her mother, her tight, thin fingers snatching at Astoria's arm, pinching the flesh between her long fingernails.

" Astoria, behave!"

Astoria knew that if the Malfoys had not been there, her mother would have slapped her. Aster Greengrass was used to getting what she wanted, and while Daphne had interfered in most of her mother's 'discipline' sessions, Astoria still bore the marks of some of their encounters.

She yanked her arm out of her mothers, her white arms covered with whiter marks from her mother's fingernails. They turned red, like scars on her skin.

" So sorry for my daughter's disturbance . . ." Aster said smoothly, and Astoria glared at her mother's shoes. " She of course wanted to wish her father a happy good morning, didn't you darling!" She grimaced at Astoria. Astoria said nothing.

" The papers are in order?" Narcissa snapped, and Astoria's muscles tensed. " Good, then let us begin."

The ceremony was short and awful. Not a word was said but the Betrothal Wizard's unromantic nasally voice reciting the betrothal words for them to follow.

Gold light threaded its way out of the Betrothal Wizard's wand, and slowly looped around Astoria's still hands, pulling her closer and closer to Draco, until her hands rested in his. They were cold as ice, and tightened mechanically around her much smaller ones. She looked up at him, and his eyes were closed.

" Repeat after me- I, Draco Malfoy, do take this woman, Astoria Greengrass, to be my betrothed. May I protect her from evil, serve her with honor and love, and keep her pure until her wedding day."

Draco repeated the words tonelessly. He didn't stumble over a single word, and he didn't meet her gaze once.

Then it was Astoria's turn. As she followed suit, her heart skipped a beat. This was real. This was forever. There was almost no way to break a Betrothal Law once it had been completed. Her tongue stumbled over the word love, and she lurched it out, seeing her mother seethe on her left.

It wasn't like she had a choice anymore. It wasn't like her mother wouldn't track her down. She would have to run. Run after the ceremony, run far, far away, where her family didn't matter, and her own disownment wouldn't matter.

But her father. Those three words kept stopping her escape plans. She would never climb out the window on a rope made of sheets, because her father.

And they were done, suddenly. Astoria realized this too late, and saw, to her great embarrassment, and anger, that the gold light had disappeared, and she was still clutching Draco's hands. She released them instantly, wiping them surreptitiously on her dress robes.

" You may kiss your Betrothed . . ." The Wizard said, and seeing the cold glance Draco shot him. " . . . Or not . . . Either way, really."

" Do you have the ring?" Lucius asked his son, and Draco took a clear, glass box out of his dress robe pockets. Inside was a thin silver band, encrusted with strangely-cut emeralds. It must be the Malfoy Betrothal band. As Draco was their only son, it would automatically go to him.

Before she realized what was happening, his thin, cold fingers had grabbed her shaking hand, and willing her fingers to stop moving, Astoria watched as the ring slipped easily onto her ring finger, magically realigning itself to its new owner's finger.

" Oh, it's beautiful!" Her mother said, and hugged her daughter quickly. " Oh, it's just divine, and perfect!" Nobody else was saying anything, and the Betrothal Wizard cleared his throat.

" Well, if that is all, I must be off!" He disapparated with a neat pop, taking all of the formality with him. The Malfoys stood in a defensive triangle.

" It was lovely doing . . . this, with you, Aster, Nicholas." Narcissa pointedly ignored Astoria, and turned to exit. Lucius followed suit, after wishing her parents both a good day, and kissing Astoria's hand, which thankfully, had stopped shaking.

Then Draco turned towards me, and Astoria had a sudden fear that he would kiss her on the mouth. Please don't, please don't, please- But he only pressed his lips gently to her hand, and she felt a sudden bereavement. And . . . something else. His lips were warm, and her fingers tingled.

Then he was gone, leaving only Astoria and her mother and her father and a ring on her finger that she had never wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Aster Greengrass slapped her daughter hard across, the face, and Astoria's head snapped sharply to one side, her legs stumbling backwards. " You fool! How could you have acted that way?"

Astoria stared up at her in shocked anger. She had done everything. Everything! How could her mother be acting like she had spat in Draco's face and refused to say her vows?

" If you could have seen yourself, you would have been ashamed. A tiny girl, saying her vows, as if it were a joke! I was younger than you when I became engaged to your father! Do you think that I was mature enough? Definitely, because I knew what my family needed, and they needed my husband's approval and liking, so I did what I could. You! You disgust me! Begging your father, messing up your speech-"

" I didn't mean to!" Astoria cried, half-angry, half-pitiful, as her mother approached her, and suddenly she was once again a small child, screaming for her father to help.

" You insolent thing. Of course you meant it. And if you didn't, then you're just stupid. So, which is it? Stupid or a liar?!" Her mother grabbed her hair, and pulled her up.

" I'm not a child!" Astoria scratched for her wand, but it was on the end table upstairs where she had put it the night before. " Don't you dare abuse me like one!"

" Would you like me to teach you a lesson that the Dark Lord would have been proud of?" Aster Greengrass pulled out her wand, and pointed it at Astoria's face.

" You wouldn't." And Astoria knew that she wouldn't. Her mother was all petty spite and bitter bluster and empty words. She would no more scar or kill her daughters than she would her husband. Not because she loved them. But because, in society's eyes, she needed them. They were a perfect pureblood family, and she wouldn't let her temper ruin that.

" Of course I wouldn't, you little mudblood-lover!" Her mother spat at her as she lay on the ground. " Get out of my sight. And don't think that you're getting out of this Betrothal, no matter what you do, Astoria Greengrass!"

By the time Astoria had dragged herself up the stairs and collapsed on her bed, she had made up her mind. Long-distance apparition might have been illegal, but she didn't need to go far.

Grabbing her wand, and carefully focusing her mind, she disapparated on the spot. The world spinning around her, she collapsed again, this time in an alley in Diagon Alley.

Retching horribly, she just made it to a trash can before she lost whatever last night's dinner was. She had always hated disapparation. Always. She had failed her test three times before she had gotten it right, by pure chance.

Sobbing still, though quieter now, she hastily tried to mask her face. Diagon Alley was quiet this early in the morning, but she really didn't want her face on the cover of Witch Weekly. _Remaining Greengrass Heir Shiftily Pokes Around Diagon Alley! Pregnancy? Abusive Boyfriends? Find out the truth in this week's copy!_

She struggled to the door of Madam Malkin's dress robes shop. She knocked, knowing who would answer. The bells tinkled as Olivia Bulstrode opened the door, and gaped at her friend.

" Astoria?! I haven't seen you in so long! What are you doin-" Then Astoria dropped her robes completely, and Oliva saw her red, bruising jaw, and tear-filled eyes. " Oh, honey. You need a cuppa. Sit right on down."

Astoria thankfully collapsed onto one of the measuring stools, as Olivia, the apprentice of the newest 'Madam Malkin', hurriedly bustled around in the back.

Always outshadowed by their older sisters, Daphne and Millicent, Oliva and Astoria had begun a life-long friendship back at Hogwarts. Olivia had inherited the same stocky build that Millicent had gotten, but she had her mother's blue eyes, and brown hair, and kind smile. Instead of going into Slytherin, like even Astoria had, she was a very happy, family-disappointing, Hufflepuff.

Their friendship had been an interesting one. They had been shunned by most of the Slytherins, and most of the Hufflepuffs had feared Astoria, but they had stuck to each other like glue.

Olivia hurried back to the table carrying a sloshing, steaming cup of fragrant tea. Astoria's eyes filled with tears again.

" What was it, hon? Your mom, again?"

Tears beginning to streak down her face at the expected, yet welcome kindness, Astoria sobbed out the whole story, barely managing to get legible words out.

Olivia looked rightfully confused. " I'm sorry, hon, you're going to have to start over. Malfoy? Your mother and Malfoy? And . . ." Olivia's eyes caught on the Betrothal ring, and suddenly realization came into her eyes. " Oh, honey. I'm so, so sorry!"

Gathering Astoria's tiny, stick-like frame into her large, warm one, Olivia let Astoria sob it out. " Shh, shh, there now, it's okay. We'll make it okay."

There were many tears. Miserable tears, and angry tears, and self-pity tears, and all of them, fell on Olivia's robes, as she patted her friend's back, and murmured comforting words.

When Astoria's natural pureblood pride began coming out, and she hastily sat back, wiping at her eyes, Olivia handed her some tea. " Plenty of sugar, hon."

Taking large gasps of welcome air, Astoria told the story again, feeling how hot her face was. " And then- and then she told me I was a failure, and there was no way I was getting out of the Betrothal! Oh, Olivia!" And then the tears were back, and Olivie, ever the compassionate, understanding one, was back, with affirmations of Astoria's worthiness, and sympathies, and insults for her mother and Draco, that made Astoria almost smile.

Almost.

" It's okay, Toria, it's okay. My parents had an arranged marriage, and it worked out fine!"

Astoria sighed, sniffling. " Your parents are the exception, Ollie. And besides. Your mum didn't have to marry Death-Eater scum who believe that mudblood is an acceptable word in their vocabulary! Draco- Draco-"

Olivia was ready for more tears, with more tea, but Astoria bit them back. " I know that Draco does. And I don't. And it'll be awful, and I just want to escape it all!"

Olivia sniffed indignantly. " Well, why can't you? It's the 21st century, Toria, or it's about to be! We don't believe in forced marriages!"

" My mother-"

" Since when do you care what your mother thinks of you, Astoria Greengrass?!" Hands on hips, classic Olivia.

" My father-"

" Oh." While Astoria's father wasn't protective, understanding, or even outwardly loving, Astoria loved him. As a child who had craved affection and gotten it nowhere, her father's dropped breadcrumbs were enough to make her adore him, no matter Olivia's advice.

" It would kill him. He needs the money, and-"

" And so he's auctioning off his youngest daughter to the highest bidder! This is all rubbish!" Olivia was again indignant on the part of her friend, and it was enough to bring a tired smile to her friend's face.

" Well, it was mostly my mother. But doesn't that say a lot about my worth? That I'm high enough for a Malfoy?"

Olivia smirked at her friend's joke. " Hon, Draco Malfoy is in the dirt compared to you. He's probably looking up at you in the clouds, and wondering how he ever got so lucky."

Astoria hic-laughed. " Yeah. Cause who wouldn't want all this, right?" She gestured derogatorily at her own body, the robes torn and wet, her stick-thin calves sticking immodestly out.

In true Hufflepuff fashion, Olivia missed the sarcasm. " Exactly! That's the spirit, Toria! Now, you look like you need a nap. There's an empty flat upstairs, what say? Normally I let my boyfriend sleep there, but for you? Free of charge, and no boyfriend."

Astoria laughed. " That sounds great. They woke me up early, so . . ."

"And no breakfast I assume? I'll make some and put it in the oven for when you wake up. Astoria Greengrass, if anybody has had a worse morning than you, I've never seen or met them. You deserve a nine o' clock nap."

And with that Olivia was gone in a whirlwind of promises, consolations, empty teacups, and a warm cloak which she dropped on Astoria's lap.

" Wake me up if my family comes-" Astoria whispered, but Olivia was gone. No matter. Her family wouldn't think to come here. They had never taken the time to get to know Astoria's friends, and now, Astoria was glad for that.

Holding the cloak, and a new cup of tea, apparently Olivia made tea by the gallon, Astoria struggled up the back stairs. Thankfully it was fairly easy to navigate, and to her relief a made bed was near the top of the stairs.

Sagging from exhaustion, maybe that last Apparate had taken more from her than she had previously thought. Setting her teacup on the end table, Astoria fell onto the yellow bed, and curling up, closed her eyes. Fatigue crept through her body, and soon she didn't even have the strength or willpower to take off her shoes.

The blankets were warm, and the lazy sunlight filtering in the dusty window made the room seem quiet and slow. Like it wasn't quite running at the same pace as the fast world around them. Peaceful . . . Astoria thought, watching the dust motes dance in the yellow light.

But even the tranquility of the room couldn't stop her mind from working a million miles an hour. Picking up and discarding ideas and thoughts like dress robes.

It had been a long morning. And the nightmares made sure that it was a long afternoon as well.

The dreams were terrible. The wolves were gone, but now it the Betrothal Ceremony. She was standing apart from Draco, and he was grinning maliciously at her. And it wasn't the Betrothal Wizard reciting the ancient words, it was the Dark Lord himself, scaly, pale white, with red gleaming eyes staring straight into her soul. Astoria tried to scream, but couldn't, and the golden threads were pinning her hands together, tighter and tighter, and then Draco- Draco! He had turned into a mutant, white and elongated with grey eyes. Eyes so cold, so cold, and he was going to eat her, and-

" Merlin, do you always sleep this deeply?"

Astoria's eyes flew open, and she gasped. Grey. Grey eyes, all she could see were grey eyes- But they weren't in her dreams anymore.

" Ah-" She gasped breathlessly, jerking upwards. Rolling out of bed onto her feet, bare now, she realized, Astoria faced Draco Malfoy with nothing but her unarmed hands. " What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded forcefully.

He sat there calmly, on the bed, on _her_ bed, and blinked, somewhat owlishly up at her. As if he didn't quite know what he were doing in her room either.

" Are you okay? You seen distressed," He asked, while Astoria stood there, her hands in a defensive position, and she quickly grabbed her wand from her dress robes, where she had stowed it before she had gone to sleep, and pointed it straight at his heart.

" Who in Merlin's name let you in here?" She gasped out, her heart still pounding, her eyes trying to avoid his, fixing on his chest, her own, heaving.

" Your friend. Olivia right? I called in an old favor, told her I wouldn't bother you-" He shrugged nonchalantly.

" Yeah, well, you bloody well lied, didn't you!" She was gasping for breath, her eyes wide and fearful, her heart beating like mad. Adrenaline was still pumping through her veins from the nightmare, and her fingers were trembling around her own wand.

He looked strangely complacent. " I didn't mean to bother you."

Astoria watched confused as he rolled off the bed, and stood, his movements lithe and graceful and . . . threatening. Like a panther. Like a predator. Like something extremely dangerous to her. Her hand tightened around her wand.

" What are you doing here?"

He yawned, stretching his arms out into the air. He was wearing a cashmere sweater and black trousers, and he looked exactly like the picture of the wealthy brat she was supposed to marry. " After you left your house, your mother sent loads of owls out telling everybody to keep an eye out for you, and to send you straight back home. She pretended like you had merely gone out for a morning walk, and you were late or something, but . . ."

" But what?" Her voice came out sounding a bit more edgy then she would have liked.

" You seemed upset this morning, and I figured if your mother was looking for you you had probably run away. A little detective work, and I was here."

Astoria glared at him. " And are you going to send me back to my mother?" She straightened herself. If he did, so be it, but she would get a few good hexes in beforehand. Give him a taste of what married life with her would be like.

He smirked. " When I have you all alone and too myself? You could wish." He walked towards her, and she stiffened, not appreciating his games.

" What are you doing, Draco?" He paused.

" What do you mean?"

" This. . . Why are you here? Not, how did you get here, but why? Why do you care enough about me this much?"

" Maybe its not about you, princess. Maybe I just want to make sure my Betrothed is safe, so that I can get your dowry."

The words stung, but Astoria hadn't been expecting anything else. She sniffed haughtily. " Fine then. You found me. Now go." She tried to sound as imperious and in-charge as her mother, but the entitled attitude that her mother always wore was too big for her. Draco smirked.

" Why would Olivia let you in here?!"

" I told her that I had some things I needed to explain after this morning."

" Like?" She crossed her arms, and tapped her foot.

" Like the fact that I'm sorry you had to be forced into this. And I wasn't too keen on the idea of getting married this early either, but we both have our reasons to go along with it, I'm sure, so let's just be allies about the whole thing."

She met his eyes for the first time. And yes, they were grey, but they weren't the horrible, cold grey from the monsters in her dreams. Instead they were warm silver that sent a chill down her spine, and warmed her heart. Just a little.

" Allies?" Unexpected.

" Well, yeah, Olivia told me that you didn't want to disappoint your father-" Astoria sniffed again. That girl couldn't keep anything to herself, she thought, mildly resentful. " - And my family needs me to marry, and to be honest . . .?" His ears were turning pink, and he was looking bashful, and she loved it. " I think I could like you, and when they asked me for a name, you were the first one on my tongue. And uh . . . I think you're beautiful."

" I'm flattered." While her voice was trying to be sarcastic, it failed greatly, and it did indeed sound like she was flattered. And after all, she was honestly just a teensy-tiny bit in awe that Draco Malfoy, most popular Slytherin at school, would think of her like that.

" So, if we're condemned to a life together, forever, then we might as well be civil about it. No attempts to murder the other, and lunch tomorrow at one sound good?"

Astoria sat down on her bed and crossed her arms. " Draco Malfoy. If you are so interested in having lunch, and being 'allies', then why were you like ice this morning. You'd think a guy so happy to jump into the holy state of matrimony would be a little bit more . . . jolly."

Draco grimaced. " It wasn't necessarily my idea. I was just saying that I liked you okay, and my family's all over me to get married. I just thought it would make things easier . . ."

Astoria sighed. Of course. Well, he wasn't wrong. It would make things a lot easier if they weren't at each other's throats. " Lunch?"

" One o' clock."

" Where?"

" I'll pick you up."

" Nothing fancy."

" I wasn't planning on it."

" Well," She sighed. " You were such a gentleman about asking me. I suppose I must." He smirked a little, the corner of his mouth going up, and he held out his hand. " You _do_ realize that shaking hands is a muggle thing, right?"

A line etched its way between his nearly invisible eyebrows. " I don't have a problem with muggle things, contrary to popular belief." She snorted. His forehead wrinkled. " Well. I try not to anymore."

He was still holding her hand. " But in actuality I was going to do this."

And then he lifted her limp hand and kissed it again, and Astoria would have been lying if she had said that she didn't enjoy. Just the teensy-tinsiest bit.

Suddenly, Draco's eyes flickered to her jawline, and a weird light filled them. Almost as if he were angry. Or confused. Or. . . . something.

" What's that?" He gently traced the line of the bruise her mother had left. His touch was gentle and cool against her hot, sleepy skin.

" Oh, that's just something my- ah-" Blood was rushing to her cheeks. While it wasn't uncommon in pureblood families for the parents to get a little forceful, it wasn't good to leave marks. Especially noticeable ones. " It's nothing. I'm so careless, when I apparated here, I ran into . . . a doorway. I hate apparating."

He pulled out his wand, and gently touched the tip to her face. She tensed. " Episkey." Suddenly the stiffness of her bruise was gone, and she knew that the coloring would have disappeared as well. But for some reason the blush still stayed in her cheeks. " There. That's better. Try not to run into any more . . . doorways."

And then he turned and gave her that famous Malfoy smirk, and whirled, disapparating with a unnecessarily flashy bang. Astoria smirked.

 **AN: So, Olivia's totally an OC, though I checked the Bulstrode family tree, and it never** _ **said**_ **, that Millicent was an only child, so I'm taking a few liberties. Also, I know, I know, Astoria and Draco are moving out of the 'hate' stage way too fast, but I'm really bad at this whole gradual love thing, okay? Please review, and don't be afraid to criticize! I'd really like to improve.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

" So!" Olivia said, jumping around the dress shop after Draco had left via apparition. " What did he say? I wasn't sure if I should've let him up after all though. But he seemed nice. Nicer than he was in Hogwarts. He was very polite. And . . ." She lowered her voice in a faux-whisper, " He was very good-looking."

Astoria wrinkled her nose. " Yeah, I'm the luckiest girl in the world. I don't want to get married to anybody, Liv!" Let alone a spoiled, only-child, with a trust fund and a houseful of house elves. Though he hadn't been as bad as she had thought. He had been nice. Nicer than at Hogwarts, like Olivia had said.

Olivia merely grinned. " So you don't think he's fit?"

" He's okay. I've seen better."

" Sure you have-" Olivia said, nearly laughing. " Come on. That hair? And I bet it's as soft as it looks. And those cheekbones? Mm . . ." She purred.

" Maybe I prefer tall, dark, and mysterious."

" Yeah, thus says your huge list of boyfriends-"

" I've had four. Four boyfriends. It's not a huge amount."

" Tirian Hustopper-"

" I was thirteen! You don't even have types when your thirteen! You just take what you can get!"

" Blonde." Olivia held up one finger. " Ambrose Finnick-"

" We only dated for two months." Astoria rolled her eyes, and massaged her temples.

" Blonde." Another finger. " Horace Harving-"

" Okay, he was cute, but his hair wasn't blonde."

Olivia thought about this. " Dirty blonde. He gets at least half a finger."

Astoria snorted. " Okay, half a finger."

" And last and definitely least-"

" Oh, for god's sake, don't say his name!"

" Chance Selwyn. Blonde as they come. So, don't tell me your type is 'dark', Astoria Greengrass! You're probably be secretly begging Draco to make love to you in a few months. He may not be the nicest bloke, but he's a charmer."

Astoria groaned jokingly. " Bulstrode, you've been hit in the head too many times. And seriously- 'make love'? How old are you? Twelve? And I told you not to say Selwyn's name. I wasted too many years of my life on that useless git."

Olivia sniffed. " You're better off away from him, anyway."

" Out of the frying pan and into the fire."

" Oh, come on, Draco doesn't seem that bad. Remember how he used to tease us at Hogwarts? He called you Dumb and me Dumber, and said we both should've been chucked out of school-"

" Yes, thank you for bringing up those lovely memories. Maybe you should tell them at our wedding."

Olivia rolled her eyes. " But seriously, Tori. I think, maybe he's changed because of the War, you know? He called me Olivia. And he called you Astoria-"

" Just because you've grown past immature names and bullying, doesn't mean you've changed. It just means you're a grown-up prat, not a teenage one."

" But he was really polite, Tori! He even asked if him going upstairs would bother you! And that hair . . ."

" You're fantasizing. I'm pretty sure your eyes are guiding you, not your brain, Olivia."

Olivia giggled. " All I'm saying is, I heard some very interesting rumors about the things he could do- Pansy was a friend of my sister's, and-"

Astoria shot her a look nothing short of murderous. Olivia abruptly stopped talking, realizing she had taken it a bit too far. " Pansy Parkinson?"

" Well, they were dating . . . kind of . . ."

Astoria groaned. " I hope I don't have to see her. Do you know if they're still friends? She's horrible. A conniving, brainless, little tramp. And you still didn't answer my question. Why did you let him up there?!"

Olivia hummed a little, still jumping on one leg, before switching to the other. " Oh, you know . . . I had my reasons. He fished my Potions textbook out of the lake for me once you know. I can't just let that kind of kindness go unpaid for-"

" Olivia Bulstrode, you let your best friend's unwanted Betrothed into the room that she's sleeping in!" Astoria was full-on scowling now, but the happy grin did not drop off Olivia's face.

" Come on, Toria! He showed up here! That means he must know you pretty well. Or he was paying attention to us at Hogwarts. Besides, what was I supposed to do. . . lie?"

" He doesn't know me well, everybody knew we were friends. And yes! You lie! Stupid. . . .Hufflepuff. . . ."

But Olivia kept going. " And then once he knew that you were here, trust me, that boy was not going anywhere. If I didn't know better I'd say that he fanc-"

" No! Absolutely not!" Astoria held her hands over her ears. " Olivia, you're mental. Completely and totally mad."

Olivia grinned. " Well, now that he's gone, tell me everything! What did he say? What did he do?"

" We didn't actually talk that long. He just wanted to apologize for being the one that I was betrothed too, though honestly, it would have been somebody else anyway. I'm just glad it's not Goyle. Remember him?"

Olivia shuddered good-naturedly. " Ugh! How could I forget? He used to call me a mudblood-lover, and a stupid Hufflepuff, all the time! I think Millie might actually have a thing for him though. They deserve each other," She said darkly.

" Seriously? Wait, no, focus! Anyway, he offered the olive branch, so to speak, and we're having lunch tomorrow at one." Olivia squeaked at the new news, but Astoria ignored her, her thoughts rambling out of her mouth. " I wasn't sure whether I should have accepted him or not. Though I don't suppose it would hurt- But I don't want to spend a lot of time with somebody I hate. I suppose I'll just have to make do, no time to cancel now. I have my whole life to spend time with him! I should have said no-"

Just then an owl dive-bombed into the closed door, and Olivia jumped again. Astoria sighed. " And that would be my mother. Honestly, it took her longer than I expected. She must have asked my father or owled Daphne or something. Ah, well. I must be off."

" Come back soon!" Olivia yelled. Astoria grinned and promised that she would. She had missed Olivia's company. When she was in the depths of despair, and full of teenage angst, back at Hogwarts, Olivia had always been the one to cheer her up.

Astoria took her time getting back. If she arrived home as soon as Aster had finished sending the owl to Olivia, well. . . Aster was a smart woman, and it didn't take much to arouse her suspicions. Astoria had enjoyed Olivia's company, and she didn't want her new safe house discovered.

It was far past the lunch hour by the time that Astoria got home, and she was ready, wand in hand, when she knocked on the door. There would be no more obvious bruises. After all, she was seeing Draco tomorrow, and she couldn't keep telling him that it was "nothing".

The door opened and a house elf poked his head out. " Miss Astoria, miss! Is the mistress is looking everywhere for Miss Astoria, she is! She will be wanting to see you!" And then the house elf was gone, and Astoria set her jaw, stepping into the house.

She waited in the foyer, knowing her mother would come to her, and liking the power that that thought gave her.

There was the neat click of heels on tile, and Astoria saw her mother come towards her, a deep expression of disgust and false patience on her face. " Astoria, dear, where have you been."

" A little bit of everywhere I think. You know honestly, I lost track. I've been to Hogwarts, and Spain, and France, and Ireland, and we went to the States once to visit Grandmum . . . don't you remember?"

Swish! Her mother's hand came swooshing down, but Astoria stepped backwards, anticipating the blow. She held out her wand. " Please don't. I don't want to use this wand on you, but this has gone too far, mother. Yes, I'll marry your 'choice', but only for father's sake, and also because . . . well, he may not be as bad as I thought. But you will not abuse me any more! I am a grown woman, and I can do bloody well what I please!"

Her mother gritted her teeth, and pulled out her own wand, holding it loosely by her side. " Don't forget who's daughter you are, Astoria. You owe me."

" I don't owe you my body as a punching bag! I don't even owe you my marriage rights. That's a gift. But you won't hit me anymore."

She tried to step around her mother, and Aster moved to block her path. Astoria tried to step around her again, and her mother moved again.

" Please, mother. You're being childish."

" You're being disrespectful!" Her mother spat, spittle landing on Astoria's face. Astoria wiped it away a look of polite disgust on her face. " You belong to us! To me! You can't tell me what to-"

" Actually I can. I'm a legal adult now. Old enough to get married. Old enough to leave the house. And if you hit me one more time, I swear to Merlin, I will leave."

Aster laughed scornfully. " You have no place to go."

" You'd be surprised. I'll try Daph's place first."

" Then so be it! Leave!"

Astoria snapped her head sideways, looking at her mother. " You mean it?" Her face was blank, her lips smooth, her forehead unwrinkled, but Astoria was fighting an internal battle. Should she fight to stay? Or take her chances with Olivia or Daphne?

" You will get out of my home," Aster said calmly, accentuating each word carefully.

" Fine!" Astoria hissed, and pushed past her mother, heading up the stairs. " I'll go pack!"

" Where do you think you can possibly go?!" Her mother screamed after her, all pretense of being a pureblood, cultured lady gone. " Who do you think will take you in?!"

" I don't know. Maybe Daphne's. Maybe Diagon Alley. Maybe Hogsmeade. Maybe Australia! I. Don't. Care!" And with that she turned and stormed up the stairs.

She had lost her temper. It was a point on her mother's side, but her mother had also lost her temper. Frankly, she didn't care anymore. She would be leaving. No more mind games, no more acerbic jabs, no more subtle hints and unsubtle demands. No more.

And she wouldn't cry. She hadn't been lying downstairs. She shouldn't care where she was going, as long as it was far away from here. This was long overdue. Haphazardly throwing all of her clothes into a magically Enlarged trunk, she only took the time to grab a favorite picture of her and Daphne, before turning to apparate.

But, no. She couldn't just leave her father. Sighing, she dropped the bag, and dashed to her father's office. Hopefully he was still- Ah, good.

" Daddy?" She whispered, and he looked up. A tentative smile brushed his lips. " Daddy, I just wanted to say good-bye."

" Astoria, sweets, where are you going?"

She swallowed. He was so oblivious! " I'm going to go live somewhere else, okay? I just wanted to say good-bye, and also . . . I love you."

" I love you too, darling. One of my two favorite girls in the whole wide world." She noticed he didn't include Aster in that lot, and that was perfectly fine with her.

Astoria turned to leave, and with a speed that astonished her, her father had grabbed her hand. " Astoria?"

" Yes, father?"

" You will keep your promise? You will not- You will marry the Malfoy boy? You are not . . . running . . ."

" No, father. I will marry him. I'm not running away, just- Just going for a trip somewhere. Okay?"

Then she was turning, jerking herself free, running back to her room, grabbing her pack, and disapparating with a loud bang.

She arrived with a pop back in the loft above Madame Malkin's dress shop. Her stomach felt squeamish, and she sucked in her gut, holding onto the wall for a few seconds.

Honestly, she hadn't expected to get this far. In fact, she hadn't been planning on moving out at all, but- Well, it had seemed like a good idea five minutes ago. And if Olivia minded her staying here, she could probably afford a room over the Flourish & Blott's. Or even portkey to Bulgaria to see Daphne.

" Ollie?" She called down the stairs, and heard a small female scream. There was the patter of trotting feet, and somebody saying-

" Who da hell are you?!" Came a rather indignant response, and very tall, very skinny woman appeared at the bottom of the stairs. " And what da hell are you doin' in my loft?!"

Oh, Merlin. She had messed up. She must have apparated to the wrong spot, or-

" Oh, wait a minute, are you Astoria Greengrass?" A look of realization came into the lady's hazel eyes. She spoke with a very thick accent, and had trouble with Astoria's name, pronouncing it 'Asteria Graingrass'. " Livi told me to keep an eye out for you. Didn't know you'd be up in my attic! Come downstairs at once!"

More than a little surprised, Astoria obeyed quickly. Leaving her parcel of clothing, because she wasn't sure how the woman would react to the news that Astoria wanted to live there, she slowly walked down the small staircase.

" You're Livia's friend, ya? The one who ran into a bit of trouble wi' some bloke, eh? Well, no worries, we're all girls here. Know a bit about guy trouble myself, I do."

Merlin. This was . . .

" So, what you doin' showing up in my loft for?"

Astoria stared at her for a second. " Um . . . I didn't know it was your attic, I'm sorry- I was just- uh . . . Are you Madam Malkin?"

" Circe, girl, how thick are you? Go boil your head! Malkin's been dead for decades, the old hag! I'm just the owner of the shop here. Does a bit of cleaning, a bit of cooking, a bit of measurin', a bit of sewin'- That's all it takes to keep this place up and running!"

" Um . . . I was hoping to stay in your loft. I would pay of course!" Astoria reached for her dress robes' pocket, but the lady stopped her.

" Oh, no need, no need. Olivia already asked me and I told her it was fine. No charge, no charge. Just helpin' around the place, ya? Ran away from home, didya?"

" Yes, ma'am. I did." And rather proud of it, now. " And thank you so much. So . . . what can I call you?"

" Lindy! Lindy Flingroot, but you can jest call me Lindy, if you like."

" Oh. Okay." Great.

" Good, good, now go unpack upstairs. Mind, this is a temporary arrangement?"

" Yes, ma'am." Astoria nodded politely. " I'm- I'm Betrothed."

" Ah, right, Livia did mention something about that. Nice bloke?"

Astoria's mind flashed to Draco's knowing smirk, flashing grey eyes, and white hair. And the kind words he had said to her this morning. " I . . . I think so? Maybe."

Lindy Finch nodded importantly. " Good, good. Nice blokes are few and far between, so you better snatch up the ones you can find. Ah, but I could tell you stories about some men that would curl your toenails! But I don't wantta keep you waitin'. Go on, go on!"

And Astoria went back upstairs, thinking about her new eccentric landlady, and what her mother must be thinking . . . And about a certain pair of grey eyes.

 **AN: I won't always post every day- :D , but I'm excited about the new story, and I already have a great deal written, so I can't help myself. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It seemed that Olivia always took the morning shift, and then only stayed in the afternoon during the pre-Hogwarts month, when hundreds of students would be circulating through Diagon Alley. When Astoria explained the rather comical first meeting between her and Lindy, Olivia was overcome by giggles.

" Oh, I can just see her saying that! You should see how she treats the first-years! It's a wonder we have any business at all!" Olivia was gushing, rather giddy that Astoria had decided to stay with them. " I had a feeling that you would need a place to stay, so I had already warned Lindy, see? If you hadn't come, no big deal, but you did!"

Astoria nodded along absentmindedly, rummaging through all the clothes she had strewn on the floor. As she picked up a lacy blue shift, she shrugged and tossed it over her shoulder. A neat freak to the core, Olivia was following behind her dutifully picking up discarded clothes and folding them neatly.

" Why not that one? It'd match your eyes perfectly!"

" Oh . . . I don't think so. My skin and hair are so . . . cold. I don't want to wear a cold color, like blue?" Olivia nodded, but Astoria grinned knowing that her friend probably had no idea what she was talking about. She didn't know what she was talking about.

" Not blue? How about this?" Olivia held up a full yellow skirt.

" You don't think it's childish?"

" Hmm . . . Good point." Olivia was eyeing Astoria's narrow hips and skinny frame with a practiced air. " Well, I am the dress robes assistant, I'm sure I can find you something flattering."

Accustomed to her rather limited wardrobe, Astoria was extremely excited to see the huge amounts of robes that Olivia said she could borrow. But she wasn't a dress-up doll after all. She retained some sense of dignity as she rifled through articles of clothing.

" Here-" Olivia had dived into the closet and surfaced, a little frazzled, holding a red dress, with a sheer overlay that came up to her knees, and down in the back to mid-calf. " A little fancy, but keep your hair down, and your make-up minimal, and you could pull it off, darling."

Astoria sighed happily at the sight of the dress. " It's pretty."

" It's beautiful."

Astoria smiled, and pulled the smooth material over her head. The silk fell around her shoulders, and brushed the tops of her knees, and the backs of her legs.

" You look absolutely gorgeous, hon."

" I don't want to look gorgeous." Okay, maybe a little. " I just don't want to look like a family disappointment."

" Trust me, you don't. You look like an accomplished, confident young woman who's off to have a date with her hot, but maybe mean, boyfriend."

Astoria opened her mouth to protest, but Olivia had already started tugging at her hair, charming the curls to fall neater, and pinning some back with a silver clip. Olivia knew charms that even Astoria didn't know, and Astoria was left wondering at the marvel of magic. It really was amazing. She had no idea how muggles did anything without it.

" So . . . beautiful as ever. In fact, you're nearly as beautiful as me!" Olivia struck a pose, laughing at her own uncharacteristic joke, pouting her lips.

Astoria laughed at Olivia, and watched her reflection do the same. Good. Good enough for Malfoy anyway, she thought, a little haughtily.

" So . . . lunch . . . it's a date, right?" Olivia asked, hovering around her.

Astoria's brow wrinkled, and she bit her lip. " I think so? I mean, we are Betrothed."

" And he's coming to pick you up, yeah?"

" Yeah. I mean . . . yes."

Astoria was suddenly nervous. Maybe she shouldn't have dressed up this much. Maybe she should have dressed up more. What if- what if he didn't actually want to see her? What if he didn't appreciate her? What if he turned out to be as abusive as her mother?

She wouldn't stand for it. She had lived the first part of her life in fear, she wasn't going to do it anymore. But she was getting ahead of herself.

There was a knock on the door downstairs, and Olivia flew to open it, Astoria trailing half-heartedly behind, glad she had decided on flats. She may have been short, and heels may have been a welcome alternative, but Draco was not the sort of guy that she would be okay with tripping in front of.

He was wearing muggle clothes, thank Merlin. More and more wizards and witches had taken to wearing muggle clothes after the Potters and Weasleys and Longbottoms and others had made it popular, but she still would have felt uncomfortable sitting in a wizarding establishment in a muggle dress.

" Ready to go?"

" Yes, thank you." She held out her hand, and he kissed it gently, before taking it in his own. " You're late."

" Fashionably so."

Olivia gave her an encouraging smile and a gentle push out the door. She waved at Astoria, good-bye. " Have fun!"

" Olivia . . ." Draco started.

Astoria felt a familiar tightening in her stomach. Dread and anticipation. She had become used to the feeling back in Hogwarts when people had criticized her friends. " She's great."

" Sure. She was in Hufflepuff, right?"

Like he didn't already know.

" Yes."

" Hmm . . ."

Astoria scowled at the ground, and took her hand out of Draco's on pretense of straightening her hair, before resting it on her other arm, shunning his outstretched hand.

" Hufflepuffs are . . ."

She waited for the insult.

" Cheerful?" The compliment seemed strained, and he shrugged. She would accept that. It wasn't too condescending, and it wasn't insulting. The thought of saying something slightly nice about Hufflepuffs seemed to have taken the talk out of Draco, and he was silent for the rest of the walk out of Diagon Alley, through the Leaky Cauldron.

Olivia watched them leave through the huge shop window at the front of the store. She had pulled up a plush chair and was watching the people go by with a hot cup of tea. There weren't any customers and no orders that needed her immediate attention, and she enjoyed the peace of doing nothing.

It was a good sort of life.

They were greeted at the door of a muggle restaurant by a waiter in a neat, though casual, uniform. " Names?"

" Two, underneath Salazar," Draco said, and Astoria looked at him in surprise. " It's not always best to have your real names on muggle documents-" Draco whispered to her as they entered the door. " Salazar's a good pseudonym."

" Any wizard would recognize it."

" Yes, but they wouldn't know which Wizarding family it was. And they might think it's a coincidence. There are a lot of radicals that hate the Malfoy family and we wouldn't want them to target a restaurant just because our name was on the guest list."

Astoria nodded. " Are those the only reasons?"

Draco shrugged. " It's never a good idea to give your real name. You never know what kind of trouble that'll cause you."

She smiled.

" So . . . I wasn't sure if you would be at Malkin's. I was just dropping by to get your address from Olivia." There was an unasked question in it, and she hesitated.

" I moved out." Her voice was stiff, even to her own ears.

" Reasons?"

" My mother . . . is demanding. And pushy. And verbally abusive and manipulative!" She exploded unexpectedly. " Sorry. I didn't mean to say that. But she's . . . she's Slytherin to the core, and sometimes that's not a good thing."

" You're a Slytherin."

She smiled faintly. " Yes, so you'd think I could handle her. But . . . sometimes your parents have a lot more power than normal people do. They were the authority figures when you were too young to know right from wrong. They were the gods, the judges. And as you get older . . .? Not much changes, though you grow up."

He nodded. " That's true."

She was pleased by his nod. And she shouldn't be.

" So you moved in with Olivia?"

" Well, I moved into Malkin's. Lindy, the owner, said it was okay. Olivia sleeps somewhere else, so it's just me." She shrugged, as the waiter returned and seated them at a booth.

Draco did not look pleased by this comment. " So you're sleeping all by yourself in a whole shop on Diagon Alley? I don't like that. It's only a block away from Nocturne Alley, and all sorts live down there."

" I'm fine. Trust me, there are lots of wards around Madame Malkin's." She didn't actually know this for a fact, but she assumed that there were. After all, it was a business. " And I know how to take care of myself."

Draco didn't look convinced. " And this Lindy person? She's okay with you staying there?"

" Of course. I offered to pay, but she didn't want it." She was smiling now. Was he worried about her? Or . . . more likely, he was simply concerned with his Betrothed. With her dowry, and with the freedom that marriage would bring him. She could have been anybody. She frowned.

" What's wrong?"

" Nothing. Nothing. Just thinking."

" Well, let's get our food." Draco waved down the waiter.

Astoria picked something randomly, quickly, and then continued her brooding.

Astoria sighed, once the waiter had left, determined to keep a conversation going. Otherwise it would be awkward. " Do you . . . do you come here often?"

" It's one of my favorite restaurants."

" It isn't too . . . . muggle? For your tastes?"

He smirked humorlessly. " Muggles aren't half bad at cooking. And . . . Malfoys tend to not be welcome at wizarding places. You know. Cons of the mark-!" He gestured bitterly at his forearm, which Astoria had pointedly avoided looking at until now. He had leaned it against the table.

It was hideous, and terrifying, and she knew it must be unremoveable otherwise he would have removed it by now. A skull with a venemous snake pouring from its cavernous jaws. It wasn't like a normal tattoo, ink on skin, it appeared to be his skin. Like it was etched into him. It was a deep crimson, like a brand, though she had read that it would turn black when Voldemort touched his.

Slowly, without realizing it, her hand had outstretched towards it. It seemed to move. The snake's eyes flickering to meet hers. Her eyes were wide.

Before she touched him though, Draco removed his arms from the table abruptly. " Yeah. Just something for you to look forward too." He sounded incredibly bitter.

Right. Because she would be a Malfoy soon. Astoria Malfoy. Very pureblood. A name her mother would approve of.

" It's not your fault-" She tried to say, but he stopped her.

" It very much was. And I deserve the shunning. And the insults. But . . . I do take it back. I want you to know that I take back everything. I was blinded by power, and by Voldemort's seeming liking to me, and my hatred for Potter, and my parents' wishes, and I couldn't see what was right in front of me." His voice was getting more and more emotional, and he dropped his head, taking a moment to compose himself.

" Thank you for telling me." An emotional Draco she could not deal with. This was uncomfortable- and confessions are much to couple-y for Astoria's liking.

He nodded.

Thankfully, then the food came, and Astoria could block further conversation by filling her mouth with noodles. They were amazing. She looked at Draco over the top of her fork, and then wished she hadn't. He was looking at her, with a focused expression on her face.

Astoria was not the type to make dinner conversation, especially when there was good food in front of her, so she didn't. They ate in silence, that wasn't quite awkward, but was too tense to be companionable. Finally Draco broke it, putting his fork onto his empty plate.

" So . . . what do you like to do for fun?"

Astoria snorted at the abrupt end to their non-conversation, and at the change in topic. " Um . . . Well, I'm a pureblood girl, so the proper answer would be horseback riding, dancing, and making polite conversation. But if I'm being honest here, I like experimenting with new charms, and traveling, and drawing with charcoal."

He smiled. " Well, I'm not entirely put off so far."

" That's just because I only ever tell new people the nice bits. You should hear about my other hobbies." She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Draco grinned. " And what's your favorite color?"

" This might be kind of a Slytherin cliché, but I really, really like green. And silver too actually."

" That's just a little cliché," He said, his eyes crinkling. " Mine's red."

Astoria fully sat back in her chair at this declaration. " Are you serious?"

" Deathly."

" Draco Malfoy's favorite color is red?! The famous Gryffindor-hater?" She burst out laughing now, to the degree that an elderly couple looked at them with disdain.

" Well, you can't tell anybody!" He said, but she barely acknowledged him, her eyes watering.

When she finally calmed herself, she said- " And what do you like to do for fun?"

" Ah, you know . . . horseback riding, dancing, polite conversation-" She shot him a glare. " Oh, you want me to be serious?" He smirked, but it was almost a smile. " Um . . . I don't honestly know. I'm a Curse-Breaker, and I love my job. But it's dangerous. I love the thrill. I adore Quidditch, and I get the same thrill from that."

" I personally never saw the fun of Quidditch. I love watching the games, but I was just so bad at it as a child, that eventually I just gave up. Couldn't take Daphne's mocking anymore. Did you play a lot as a child?"

" Not really as a child . . . In Hogwarts, yes. I was on the team . . ." His voice dropped a little, as if he were reminiscing, and not in a good way.

Astoria sighed. " You know, you don't have to think about your depressing past if you don't want to. Stick to the good memories."

" Me and my friends would sometimes sneak out of the dungeons to play on the Pitch. Best memories. You know my friends . . . Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode- Millicent-, Parkinson-"

Astoria looked at him when he said the name 'Parkinson'. " Didn't you use to date her?"

He flushed a deep scarlet, and she hated that he did. There was a nagging, niggling feeling in the pit of her stomach that she didn't like, and for some reason she felt her lips compressing.

" We never officially dated . . ."

" So . . . what? More of a friends with benefits kind of deal?" Her tone was bitter and cynical, and it surprised her. What did she care? But she had never liked Pansy. That was it. She was a skank. And she had no business touching her Betrothed, even in the past.

He didn't deny it. There was a charged silence for a while, then he said. " Weren't you dating the guy? Chance Selwyn?"

It was her turn to go pink. " Yeah. But only for a bit of Seventh Year, and then a few months out. It wasn't . . ." Well, it had felt serious. But she'd had a year to get over him! Draco wasn't seriously bringing him up as a viable excuse for shagging Parkinson, was he?

He had lowered his head again. " Are you done with your food?" His tone was different again, and suddenly Astoria felt very tired. It was too early for this back-and-forth. " Want to leave?"

" Sure." She was shockingly curt as they paid their bill, and Draco opened the door for her.

" Walk with me?" He held out his hand for her, and they turned, entering back into Diagon Alley.

It was beautiful fall weather, and the dry air was crisp against her skin. The sky was brilliantly blue, and there weren't any clouds to be seen. Astoria tried to enjoy it, but for some reason Pansy Parkinson's smug face kept appearing in her mind.

" Um . . ." She tried to think of a subject that would remove the image of Draco and Pansy snogging madly, from her mind. Draco beat her to it.

" Favorite subject at Hogwarts?"

Thankful for his intervention, she grasped at the question eagerly. " Oh, definitely Charms class. There's just something about magic that's so . . . magical!" She laughed at the smirk on Draco's face. " I loved seeing things happen because of me and my wand. I've always wanted to make my own Charms. That would be amazing. You?"

" Potions," He said quickly. " I was good. Well, good enough. I think that Snape might have favored me, but I even did well in old Slughorn's classes."

" I only had Professor Snape for a few years. I mostly had Professor Slughorn. I will admit, I was not the best Potionsmaster." Draco smirked again, and she hit him rather forcefully. " It's harder than cooking! I'm good at cooking! Probably better than you . . ."

" Don't you have house elves?"

Astoria flushed a deep red. " We- We're going through a teeny-tiny bit of . . . financial trouble. We can only afford one house elf after that new law. And when Tilly's busy somewhere . . . I offered to do the cooking." She cut herself off. Talking about money to her rich intended, was a bad idea.

Draco spoke again, and she could have hugged him for taking the awkwardness away for the moment. " Though, don't tell anybody, I did like Defense Against the Dark Arts."

" Really? My first teacher was Professor Lupin."

" Yeah, well, I was in third year when he was teaching. He was alright, though he did tend to favor Potter and his friends." Draco sneered, but it was more good-natured, and she felt like he maybe didn't hate Lupin and Potter as much as he said he did. " And then Moody. Hated him. Horrible bloke. Umbridge was . . . she was alright then. But she's kind of a toad. And then Snape . . . he was alright. Anyway, I probably wouldn't have liked it as much if it were all one teacher, but all the different ones with their different perspectives . . . made it interesting."

She smiled up at him, and he smiled down at her, and something felt really right about that moment. Just talking. About nothing important, but still getting to know each other. She loved it. She loved- No. Change the subject.

" So what was your favorite childhood memory?" She asked Draco, and then immediately inwardly cringed. As desperate as she was to take her mind off the fact that she liked Draco a little too much, she had unconsciously switched the topic to one that might get very awkward.

But Draco smiled. " Oh, that one's easy. My father and mother teaching me how to ride a broomstick. My mother would always say, ' Nothing but the best for my little prince', and she would get me the best brooms money could buy. And my father . . ." His gaze darkened. " Well, he wanted what was best for me too. He tried to make me the best Quidditch player. Unfortunately, Potter was in the same year as me, and as a child prodigy, he was much better. My father was . .. not pleased by my failure to win the Quidditch cup."

" Well, it wasn't your fault!"

" Try telling that to him." Bitter again.

She tried horribly to change the subject. " So, do you love your mother?" It seemed hard to believe that anybody could love the hard, cold Narcissa Malfoy, or even more so, that she could love anybody back, but Draco's tone was affectionate and warm.

" She did her best as a mother. She loved me, sent me packages at school full of goodies, helped me when my father . . . lost his temper."

That was the second time that Draco had paused before talking about his father, and Astoria didn't miss it. Like she had noted before, pureblood families were not above sparing the rod. And as most pureblood adults tended to be very spoiled and ignorant themselves, the punishments were not always fitting to the crime.

" Did you dad ever . . . hurt you?"

He snapped his head to look at her, and his lip curled suddenly. There was a startled, almost fearful look in his eyes, and it hurt her. " Why would you say something like that?"

She blushed to the tips of her ears, and suddenly looked down, her eyes become wet for some reason. " No reason, just . . . well . . . let's just say that my mother never treated me the best either, and . . . takes one to know one." Her own words were hesitant, and she wouldn't meet his eyes.  
His expression suddenly softened. Taking her hand, he slipped his fingers between hers, and his hand didn't seem that cold to her anymore. He didn't say anything, but he rubbed her knuckles with his thumb, and she knew it was alright. He let go of her hand immediately.

Draco didn't say anything else about it, but Astoria had seen the look in his eyes when she asked. It was the same look she got whenever anybody saw the bruises. And . . . and she was sorry. Sorry for him, and more sorry that she had brought it up.

They were nearing Madame Malkin's shop again, and Astoria thankfully saw neither Lindy, nor an embarrassing Olivia.

" Well . . . this was fun," Draco said, customary smirk back in place. Astoria was glad to see that the conversation hadn't affected his mood. " What with all the bad memories we dredged up, and the personal information we put on the table. We should do it again some time."

She smiled. " Hardy-har, you're very funny. But you're right. As awful as my conversation was, you were an okay date. Thanks." And then she surprised herself with a move that was very Gryffindor. She kissed him on the cheek.

It was only a quick peck, not very intimate, but when they separated both their ears were pink. He smelled good, Astoria thought dreamily, and just that one time she let herself think that. He had smelled good. Like lemons and the fall air and shampoo.

He turned to leave then, and she let him go this time. He walked around the corner, and she heard him disapparate. She had had a good time. And she knew Olivia was probably waiting to hear about it.

 **AN: Sorry if any of the names were spelled wrong. I mostly listened to the audiobooks, and I'm sure loads of things are spelled wrong.**

 **I'm unofficially dedicating this chapter to Alan Rickman, who probably wouldn't care that a chapter of a fanfiction was dedicated to him, but his portrayal of Snape was amazing in the movies, and I nearly cried when I learned he died this morning. :(**


	5. Chapter 5

Astoria stayed outside for a few more minutes, watching the other side of the street with a rather intense look on her face. The . . . date . . . it had gone well. Hadn't it? They had both had fun, hadn't they?

She would need to consult her friend, the sage of all things confusing and of all things related to guys.

" Olivia!" She called, and walked into the back kitchen.

" Honey! You're back! And I've got a surprise visitor for you!" Olivia called. Astoria winced, preparing herself before walking back to the kitchen. If it was her mother-

But it wasn't.

" Daphne?!" And there was her sister, pretty, and coquettish, and grinning, and very, _very_ pregnant. " What in Merlin's beard are you doing here?!"

" What a welcome, sis! Now come give me a hug, because your whale of a sister isn't getting up anytime soon!" Astoria quickly ran over and bent down and hugged her tightly.

" _What_ in Hestia's name are you doing _here_?" Astoria demanded, sitting down. Olivia slid her a cup of tea. " How did you know I would even be here?"

Daphne slid around uncomfortably in her chair, her belly swaying. " Well, to be honest, I didn't. I started packing about a week ago because mother owled me and told me that she had just finished planning a Betrothal ceremony for you and Draco Malfoy." She looked properly shocked and horrified.

Astoria nodded, sipping the tea.

" And of course I was wondering what in the world could entice you to marry Draco!?" Astoria nodded again. " And then I thought,' well, probably mom made her'." Another nod. " So I came down to offer moral support."

" Thanks, Daph, but I could have used a lot more moral support yesterday." She smiled to show she was kidding. "And since when are you pregnant? I just owled you a month ago, and you didn't say anything about it!"

" Well, to be honest, I didn't want mom to find out. She always ruled over us with an iron fist, and I don't really want her to do the same to her granddaughter."

" It's a girl?"

" Mother's instinct." Daphne grinned, and Astoria smirked back.

" But anyway, kind of ruined the secrecy by showing up on the familial doorstep this morning, and being greeted with an angry beast for a mother."

" Sorry about that."

" No, don't be! I'm glad somebody got the guts to stand up to her. Merlin knows it wouldn't have been father. Honestly, I was about three annoying owls away from poisoning her tea." Daphne was scowling darkly. " So why'd you move out?"

" Oh, you know ... the usual. Got in a fight. Got physical. Couldn't take it anymore. She was being awful. And with everything . . . the marriage . . ."

" So, you aren't going through with it then? I don't blame you, and trust me, most of the Wizarding world won't either."

Astoria flushed, and scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. " Well, actually . . . here's the thing. I've got to, Daphne! I've got to marry him!"

Daphne looked confused and perplexed. Then she raised an eyebrow slowly, making a perfect arch over her blue eyes. " _Please_ tell me you're not falling in love with Draco _Malfoy_." She said his name like it was despicable, and Astoria recoiled sharply.

" Of course not, why would you think that?" She said, it being her time to be horrified.

" Because apparently you have the guts to move out, but not the guts to say no to an unwanted Betrothal? So _apparently_ it isn't unwanted. So apparently you're madly in love with him and are going to have _tons_ of blonde, smirking brats!"

Astoria grimaced. " Daphne, if you don't shut up, I'm going to hurl all over this clean floor-"

Olivia squeaked a protest.

" - Please. I'm just dating him for father's sake."

" Why?"

" Well, he needs the money and I-"

" No, why would you do anything for father? He's a weakling, and he hasn't ever done anything for us!" Daphne's face was growing red, probably something to do with a mixture of pregnancy, anger, and the heat in the stifling kitchen.

Astoria's face flushed. " That's not true!" She racked her brain for a favor she could throw in Daphne's face. " Remember he gave you that birthday party?"

" When I was eleven! Since then and now, I can't think of a single thing I should owe him allegiance for. You know, I took the brunt of mother's anger until I left, and when she was beating me, and when I was alone in my room at night crying? He did nothing! Who was the one to hold me, and bandage my ribs, and let me cry? Who?!"

Astoria's face fell slightly. " Me."

" Yeah, Toria. You. You and a couple house elves, were the only ones who cared enough to see if I were alright. Not my own flesh-and-blood father. He's a coward, and everybody knows it."

" Daphne . . ." She couldn't meet her sister's eyes. " You can't just turn you back on him. He's our father. I still love him."

Daphne set her cup down on the table with a bang, that made the forgotten Olivia squeak in surprise. " Then you're a fool, Astoria Greengrass. Because he doesn't love you."

Her eyes began to prickle, and Astoria glared at her sister. " Don't be horrid. I just wanted to . . . I can't . . . Draco isn't that horrible anyway. He's . . . nice. He really is."

" He's a Death-Eater."

" So was mum!"

" Exactly."

Astoria growled. " Besides. He takes it all back. He didn't mean any of it. I remember you supporting Voldemort in the War too! And you used to be his friend!" Olivia squeaked again at the sound of Voldemort's name.

" That's because I was young and stupid and my family-"

" So was his! You were his age, and so was he-!"

" Yeah, but I don't have a great bleeding skull on my arm, do I?" Daphne pulled up her sleeve forcefully to make a point.

Astoria sneered. " Like your husband's _so_ much better."

" Addison is amazing and I love him!" Daphne was half-standing now, her fists on the table, her face bright red against her bright blue hair.

Astoria sighed, her tone changing. " I know, I know, Addison's great. I was just trying to think of a good insult." She grinned weakly. " So you two are doing okay?"

And just like that the mood changed in the room. Olivia was obviously confused and looked from one sister to the other, but as things were much more amicable now, she didn't really care. The tension had completely disappeared as the two sisters chatted.

" And don't take offense, but I really, _really_ like Addison too-" Astoria was saying. " Oh, no, stupid! Not in that way! That's like _incest_! Though he does have those eyes . . ."

" I know!" Her sister squealed. " I hope Baby has them. Though Add says he hopes she has blue eyes. Actually he says he hopes _he_ has blue eyes. Poor disillusioned bloke. Wants a firstborn son. He needs to get used to disappointments." They both laughed, and then talk moved to baby names (Addy for a girl, Byron for a boy), politicians (Well, Kingsley seems to be doing a decent job, but nothing's really happened yet . . .), the weather (oh, it's already freezing in Bulgaria!), and Daphne's new hair color (like it? Addison wasn't too sure about the blue, but I think it works with my eyes).

They both avoided talk about their parents, and tried to keep the conversation light . . . but then, on the topic of hair, Daphne said- " I was going to go blonde, but wouldn't want to look like a Malfoy!" They both laughed for two seconds at the old joke between them, before they both stopped abruptly.

Silence. One. Two. Three. Four. Fi-

" So, you say he's really nice?"

" Yeah. He's easy to talk too, and I think he'll treat me well . . ."

" You know, some pureblood husbands abuse their wives. I got lucky with mine, but . . ." Daphne looked concerned.

" I think he really cares about me. You can never tell, and I wouldn't . . . well, his family's not the best, apparently. I don't really think he'd ever hurt me. He really does feel sorry about the War. He's . . ." She hesitated. She didn't want to praise him. " He's okay now, Daph. Really."

Daphne nodded, not looking particularly assuaged by this. " I'll have to meet him myself. If he hasn't changed since the Hogwarts days, though . . . He was a beast."

Astoria inwardly cringed, picturing the meeting in her head. Draco, cool, stiff, and arrogant. Daphne, calculating, and interrogative. She would kill him with personal questions and demands. Oh, Merlin. But Astoria merely nodded and said, " I'm sure he'll be fine with that."

Daphne nodded. " Good. Though, even if you don't love him, you seem to be far more okay with this idea than I thought you would be. More okay with the idea than I am! Isn't that the first date you've been on since Chan- in years?"

Astoria shot Olivia a glare at giving away information, before turning back to her sister. " If you must know, no. I am a young woman who's perfectly fine in many dating circles. I just thought it would be good to get to know one's Betrothed, before one's expected to marry and sleep with them."

" So like you Astoria. Mind always in the gutter."

Astoria made a snarling noise in the back of her throat, but her sister merely smirked, and took another sip of her tea.

" I was merely saying-" Astoria started.

" Oh, no need to repeat it, Tori, dear. We all heard you. And rest assured, although we're not all as taken with Draco Malfoy as you seem to be, I'm sure we can all agree that he is rather fit."

Astoria did not stop glaring at her.

" Though not as fit as Addison."

More intense glaring.

" But he has that hair though . . .And those dream-worthy eyes . .. And Quidditch hasn't done him any harm either. I mean, back in Hogwarts I used to dream about his-" And that was where, it appeared, Daphne had drawn the line.

" Daphne Greengrass, you will stop fantasizing about my Betrothed right now, or so help me I will Avada you in your chair, do you hear me!?" And it seemed that Astoria was quite capable of doing it. All of five feet, two inches, she stood on a kitchen chair, and pointed her wand at her sister, who lazily waved it away.

Daphne grinned. " I was going to say 'arms', Astoria. Merlin. And anyway, well, it's not like I'm disagreeing with you or anything." She shrugged slightly. " We all know what you're really thinking today on your 'date'."

" Daphne . . ." Came a distinct growl.

" I mean, I'm sure you've thought about it as well-"

" Daphne Greengrass!"

Daphne shrugged, apparently recognizing that she had crossed an invisible boundary. " Sorry, sorry. Your boyfriend. Got it."

" He's not my-" But here Astoria stopped herself. What was the difference between Betrothed and boyfriend, anyway? Would it really hurt-? Yes. Yes, it would. Betrothed in the pureblood circles could mean anything. It could mean downright enemies sometimes! But boyfriend . . . boyfriends are optional. That's the name you save for someone you like, or maybe even love- No! Stop thinking about that, Astoria! She mentally scolded herself. It's just a word, get over it.

Daphne was smirking again, she thought, Merlin!

" So, where are you staying?" She changed the subject. " Not our house, right?"

" Hestia forbid it, no! Like I would even be able to sleep there! Mother would be after me to either knock sense into you, or constantly giving me 'suggestions' on how to raise my own child, or singing various pureblood families praises in my ears . . . I could never sleep through that!"

" So . . . where are you staying?"

Daphne grinned evilly, fighting to get out of her chair, and heavily leaning against the kitchen table. " In your loft, of course!"

It took a moment for Astoria to reply. The chair which she had been lifting onto its back two legs came crashing back to the kitchen floor. " You are not!"

" I am too!"

" You wouldn't dare!"

" Watch me!"

" You'll have to split rent." Clever to the core, Astoria saw a way of making money out of this one. Loft was free, but Daphne didn't know that and if she tried to pay for half of the rent without-

" Astoria, you must have forgotten. You don't have to pay rent." Astoria closed her eyes briefly, and then turned to glare at her Hufflepuff friend.

" Thanks, Olivia. I must have forgotten."

Daphne did a half-snort, half-chuckle. " You little Slytherin you . . . trying to cheat your old sister-poo?"

Astoria sighed. " Just . . . When do you need to get back?"

" Addison said anytime was fine. He wants a little bachelorhoodness back in his life."

Astoria sighed. " As long as you don't poop a baby on the guest bed."

" I wouldn't dream of it, Tori, dear. This baby only wants to come on _your_ bed."

" You're evil."

" Ditto."

Daphne moved in with much triumph, and quite a bit of groaning, as she realized that maybe climbing up a flight of stairs eight months pregnant wasn't the best idea she'd ever had.

But she loved the room.

" Astoria Greengrass, do you mean to tell me that you would keep this beautiful, lovely, big, wooden thing to yourself, and let your sister sleep on the street?" She had then crossed to the window, and gazed out across it to the owl emporium. " And what a view too! You can watch all the owls coming and going!"

And then she had turned around. " But we need to get to work. First off, look at this floor. Bare as a baby's behind, and cold as a corpse!" Astoria sighed wearily and sat down on the bed, prepared for the rant. " No curtains on the windows, your bedding doesn't match, no bedskirt, barely any furniture, and it's all old . . . Merlin, Astoria, did mother never take you shopping?"

Astoria shrugged. " Wasn't worth it. Sure I would get new furniture, but at what cost to my ego?"

Daphne snorted in agreement, and continued to list out Astoria's housekeeping faults. " You only have a bed, and a chest of drawers, and nothing! Oh, and that tiny, beat-up table, but no cloth on it, nothing else on it, and where's all your stuff! What'd you mean you haven't unpacked yet?"

" And this was why I wanted you on the streets . . ." Astoria mumbled, rolling over on the bed and closing her eyes.

" Merlin, Tori, I wonder why Malfoy would want to marry you at all! You're going to need a bundle of house-elves just to make your house look civilized!"

Astoria sighed. " He's not marrying me for my taste, and crocheting ability, sis. He's marrying me because my parents are purebloods, and I can bear a bunch of whelps, and also because his father told him too." She didn't say the part where Draco had told her that she was his top pick. Or that he thought she was beautiful.

" And yet you still like him?"

" Well, I think he's cute. And he's very nice to talk to. And I don't think he believes that rot about muggleborns. At least not anymore. And you've got to admit, our children would look amazing."

And there was that joke to break the awkwardness. Daphne snorted, and Astoria giggled. It was interesting, fun even to talk about boys in this easy way with her sister. They had never gotten the chance at home, in the fear that their mother was listening in on them. Or worse, that they would venture into a crush too deeply, only to have it yanked from them by an unwanted marriage.

" Your children wouldn't know which one of you to look like! Black hair, blonde hair . . . at least you know they'd have pale skin. Merlin! If they look like him they're going to be gorgeous!"

Astoria made an indignant noise, and sat up on her bed. " Don't you mean, if they 'look like _you_ they'd be gorgeous'."

" Well, if they look like _me_ they _will_ be gorgeous!"

" That's not what I meant, you idiot!" And Astoria threw her only pillow at Daphne. Unfortunately, they could not start a pillow fight, seeing as how it was the only pillow in the room. Daphne picked it up, and raised her wand.

With a wordless incantation, Daphne transfigured the pillow into a large, king-sized, four-poster bed. " Ah, home sweet home!" And Daphne collapsed onto it.

" First off, wordless magic is overrated and overly showy-!"

" Jealous?"

" And second, that was my only pillow!"

" Oh, come on! We're witches! Just transfigure some pencils or something! Look, here you go!" Daphne lazily flicked her wand to the side, and a pillow popped up. " Use that."

" That was my table!" Astoria stormed over, and hit Daphne in the face with her new pillow-table.

" Was it?" Daphne asked, rolling over to avoid Astoria's blows. " Well, it was ugly anyway. No worries."

" I'll _no worries_ you, you big, fat cow!"

" Ouch. I'm deeply hurt by your offending words." Daphne yawned.

Astoria growled, deep in her throat. This was why she had never liked sharing a room with her sister.

 **AN: Tell me what you think about Daphne! Her personality's not as clear-cut to me yet. I think she might be more Slytherin than Astoria, but not as bad as their mother. Also, this was kind of a fluffy, filler chapter, sorry about that! Also, I only read through this one a couple times, so if there are any grammatical or spelling errors, please tell me!**

 **I won't be able to post for a while, because I'm going to be on a trip with some friends this weekend, and then when I get back I need to edit the rest of my story. But I'll get back to you lucky few as soon as I can! :D Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

" Mother! I'm not coming home, this is not a phase, and can you stop randomly flooing? It makes the customers nervous!" Astoria's impatient voice rang through the small store.

The 'customers', an overgrown goblin with a hooked nose and an elderly witch sporting the latest puffed sleeves, did indeed look nervous, to tell the truth. Anybody would to see the raven-haired head of a very angry witch hissing at them from the green flames of the fireplace.

Aster Greengrass fumed, the smoke from the flames seeming to pour out of her reddening ears.

" Astoria Greengrass, you disrespectful, disobedient-"

" Am I interrupting something?" Astoria whirled around to see Draco near the doorway, an unwelcome smirk on his face.

Astoria grinned. " I didn't know you were coming!"

" Surprise visit."

Aster had immediately gone quiet, trying to listen. " Astoria Greengrass-" She hissed finally. " Are you entertaining . . . . _males_?!" She spat. " You are engaged, you little hussy! She is engaged, sir! Engaged!"

Astoria turned to roll her eyes at Draco, but he merely grinned and opened his mouth. " Oh, I know she's engaged, Mrs. Greengrass. But what that Malfoy prat doesn't know can't hurt him!" Then he made exaggerated kissing noises, and grabbed Astoria out of her mother's sight.

Her mother screamed with rage and disappeared, and Astoria and Draco collapsed onto a nearby plush armchair, laughing. " Oh my stars!" Astoria screamed. " Did you see her face-? Most beautiful thing I've ever- Oh, Merlin, that was perfect!"

Draco was beside himself, sniggering in a most un-Malfoy like manner. He picked himself up, and offered a hand to Astoria. " I just came by to see if you wanted to . . . well, I don't know. Go do something. I got an early day off work- not many curses going around, thankfully, and since it's still morning . . ."

Astoria grinned. " What'd you have in mind?"

He shrugged. " I don't know. Want to just walk around muggle London?"

Astoria shrugged as well. " I don't care. Sure. Just . . .let me change, okay? I'll dash!" And then she was off. Draco sighed.

" Women-" He said to the goblin on his left, whose sleeves fell to the floor. " You should see how long they take to get dressed. Mark my words, it'll be at least ten minutes before she's back down here-"

The witch on the other stool hit him over the head with her handbag, and Draco yelped spinning around. " Watch your manners, boy. You know what it means when a girl takes a long time to get ready? Means she wants to impress you, she does! Takes a long time with her make-up and her hair, it means that she wants to look good for you!"

Draco looked slightly stunned. Then he smirked. " Well, what girl honestly wouldn't want to impress this?" He gestured at himself.

The witch glared at him. " I don't know who you is, youngster, but if I were your pa, I would take you home and give you a whoopin' you wouldn't ever forget. The arrogance these days-"

She was interrupted by Olivia trotting in. " Draco! I thought I heard your voice. Want some tea?"

" Not now, Olivia. I just came by to grab Astoria."

Olivia grinned mischievously, her nose wrinkling. She made a rather ungainly wink and then hurried upstairs after Astoria. Draco groaned.

" Now, they're going to talk. It'll be ages."

The witch opened her mouth again to say something, but before she could she was interrupted by Astoria breezing down the stairs. She had changed out of her robes, which would have been rather noticeable, and instead wore a loose peasant dress over tights and boots. Her hair was loose, and curled freely around her flushed face. A comfortable-looking, but very unstylish sweater was draped around her shoulders.

Draco wasn't sure whether or not she was wearing make-up, but the witch was nodding at him from behind Astoria's approaching figure. " You look . . . really good."

Astoria's pink face turned pinker, and she smiled. " Thanks. Do you need to change?" She eyed his robes with a skeptical air.

" What?" He grinned. " Don't fancy walking around London with somebody who looks like they're off the muggle telly, do you?"

" Maybe I just don't want to walk around London with somebody with your face, you git!" But she smiled.

He transfigured his clothes with a flick of his wand, so that he was wearing muggle jeans, and a plain t-shirt underneath a jacket.

As they walked towards the door, Astoria turned around and screamed at the top of her lungs. " Daph, Livia, I'm heading out!" Without waiting for a reply, she followed Draco into the very sunny, crisp day.

" Daph? Is Daphne here?"

" Yup. Arrived three days ago. Wanted to head off our betrothal . . . but- well. Anyway, mum kicked her out of our house, and so she's parking in with me for a bit."

Draco listened to the rumbling of muggle London getting nearer, and opened the door of the Leaky Cauldron for Astoria to step through. " Anything new with her?"

" Um, yeah, like forty more pounds, and a bazillion new hormones. Apparently Addison got her pregnant."

" That's the Durmstrang bloke, right?"

" Right."

" Is it a boy or a girl?"

" Well, they don't know for sure yet, but Daphne is swearing up and down that it's going to be a girl," Astoria grinned. " I don't know what she'll do if it turns out to be a tiny Addison."

There was a bit of a silence, and she took the opportunity to subtly check him out. At least she hoped she was subtle.

" So . . ." He said, and she looked up at him startled. " Do you want to have children?" A pink tinge was staining his cheeks, and he was avoiding her gaze. She laughed.

" I mean, I guess. It would be a horrible home if there weren't any kids in it!" Had she said the wrong thing? Did most guys want to have kids?

" Okay." She looked at him, and he looked relieved. " That's good. I like kids."

She laughed. " Most people do. Though a surprising amount don't. I guess they think they're too messy or loud or in the way. At least that's how my mother felt. I don't know how on earth my father convinced her to have me, because Merlin, she didn't like Daphne-"

She cut herself off. No talking about her mother. It made things awkward, and weird, and-

" I know what you mean. My parents love me though, but I don't think they did when I was a child, especially not a baby. They like the idea of having a child, and they like me now, as a grown-up, but parenting isn't for everybody, I guess."

Astoria nodded.

They were walking down a sidewalk, surrounded by muggle buildings, and muggles themselves. As nice as the day was, and as nice as the company was, Astoria began to be a little bored. " Hey, I've got an idea. Are you game?"

He looked at her with a tiny smirk. " Depends on what your idea is."

She replied with a smirk, and dragged him down a less-inhabited street. He followed her lead, and rather confusedly, ducked between two buildings.

" Close your eyes."

He did.

" Give me your hand."

He did, and she grasped it, slipping her fingers between his, marveling at how much bigger his was then hers. " Okay, now hold on tight!"

Astoria closed her eyes and focused hard on her destination, and on the shape and feel of her body, and of Draco's. There was a tremendous whooshing sound, and her stomach flip-flopped.

Opening her eyes, she saw, to her great relief, that they were in the middle of a field, next to a small house. Draco appeared to be fine, and was staring around him with a look of great confusion on his face.

" A field?"

" Merlin, I'm glad that worked. Would've been embarrassing if I'd splinched you, eh?" She let go of his hand, missing the warmth immediately. "This is where my grandfather used to try and teach me and Daphne how to fly. This was his little get-away from grandmother. A ton of other little wizard kids always came around, and we had the best fun. I don't know what condition the brooms are in, but we're out here, we're alone, and you said you liked Quidditch . . . so . . ."

He was grinning. Oh, Merlin, he was grinning, and the look on his face made her giddy. " You're right, this is a good idea. Show me to the brooms."

Feeling rather pleased with herself, Astoria led him to the house. Her grandfather had died many years ago, and the house had long gone into disrepair. He had never locked the doors, but she had to shove it several times to get it to open. A huge dust cloud went up, leaving her coughing.

" Merlin, Astoria, you could have just asked me to go first-" She heard Draco say behind her.

" I'm rolling my eyes at you-" She said from in front of him. " I'm telling you because you can't see."

" I can't see because of all the dirt."

" Whatever, rich boy. Never gotten your hands dirty?"

There was a silence. " More times then I want to remember."

There was an awkward silence, and Astoria was inwardly wincing. " Um . . ."

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

" No problem. Okay, the brooms are over here. And just remember, they're all about five or six years out of style." Astoria gestured towards a dusty row of brooms, leaning against the hut wall. " None of us really ever came out here, after my grandfather died."

" Well, there are some good brooms here-"

" Really? How can you tell? I typically just grab the shiniest. It's not like I can tell the difference, even when I'm flying it."

Draco smirked. " Well then, I should just give you the worst." She frowned at him. " I'm just joking! These two are good. This one's a Cleansweep. Old brand, but they have some good brooms, once you sort through the rubbish. This is one of the good ones. And this here's a Nimbus Racer. Not one of the newest, but still in its prime. Which one you want?"

Astoria extended her hand, and the Nimbus flew into it. " That one apparently. I don't ever pick, they just pick me."

" Really? That's neat, I've never done that before."

" Oh, it's unique? I'm just such a natural-" She laughed, and he grinned at her. There was dirt on her face, and dust covering her clothes, and her loose curls were tangling around her face, but Merlin, she was beautiful.

When they went back outside, Astoria ran her hands through her hair, shook it out in a shimmering wave, and then set it in a neat ponytail at the back of her head. She shed her muggle sweater, and rolled her sleeves up.

" You look like you're taking this very seriously."

" Are you kidding me? I'm going up against a Slytherin seeker, who I'm technically engaged to, and I'm horrible at Quidditch. Whoever wins this gets serious bragging rights, you bet I'm taking this seriously!"

Draco laughed. " I might need to take off my shirt."

She looked up startled, from kicking off her boots. " Why in bloody hell would you do that?"

" Well, you're taking off clothes, so I just figured I might show you how much of a distraction you're being, by reciprocating."

Astoria's face turned red. " My t-shirt, is not nearly as immodest as your naked chest. And trust me, Draco Malfoy, nothing you do could distract me right now."

He stepped closer to her, using his height to intimidate her. " Oh, really?"

She looked up at him, a startled look frozen in her blue eyes, her wet lips slightly parted. She did indeed look dazed.

" Am I distracting you, sweetheart?" He grinned, thinking he had caught her. He began to smirk.

Slowly, so slowly Draco didn't notice it, Astoria brought her broomstick to her side, and just as Draco began to smirk, she leaped backwards, and brought it between her legs. With a mocking laugh, she zoomed away, leaving Draco on the ground. " Distracted, in your dreams!"

Draco shook his head with a grin. He took off after her, and quickly caught up. " So, what's the game?"

" Um . . . well, we don't have a ball. Some wild thing chewed on it, and it's merely a semblance of it's former glory, so-"

Draco snatched at her foot, and she screamed, kicking him away, grabbing at her broom crazily. He stole one of her socks, and waggled it in front of her face. With a flick of his wand, he transfigured it into the red ball she had seen at the Quidditch matches she had been to.

" Argh! You and Daphne, what is it with transfiguring my things?! Now my foot's cold! And you almost made me fall off my broom!" She zoomed into his side, and tried to snatch the Quaffle away, but he ducked it behind his back.

" And when I say this is a good idea, I mean this is one of your best," He said, tossing the ball between his hands.

" You, sir, are a tremendous prat!" Giving up trying to get the Quaffle away, she rammed her broomstick into his, and sent his spinning away from her.

" That's a penalty!"

" Your face should be a penalty!" She said, crossing her arms.

For the next few hours they played a rather rough, very physical game that really couldn't be called Quidditch. It involved passing the ball rather amiably for a few minutes, before one of the two people became very protective of the Quaffle, and would zoom away with it, and try and keep it away from the other person, before they began tossing it back and forth again.

" I won, you know-" Draco said, when they both landed, late into the afternoon.

" You can't win, you doofus. It's not a winning game. We were just passing it. And I'm hungry. I never had lunch."

" I'll pay?"

" You bet you'll pay! After making me fly, stealing my sock, and not giving me back my Quaffle-"

" Your Quaffle?"

" Well, it was my bloody sock, wasn't it?" She hit him, rather soundly on the back, and he winced away.

" Bloody hell, woman!"

" And you'd better take me somewhere good too, I deserve it!"

Draco groaned. " You've crushed my very spirits. You've destroyed me, oh foul beast from-"

" Yeah, yeah, you'll be fine. Now . . . food, yeah?"

He bowed, and proffered his arm. " Madam."

She placed hers around his bicep. " Kind sir."

He grinned. " You notice I didn't say 'kind madame', because really that would've been lying, seeing as how you're actually a very violent person-"

" Yada, yada, all I'm hearing is this annoying buzzing in my ears, Malfoy."

" Whatever. Hold on tight, Greengrass."

There was another whirring sensation, and the ground dropped out from beneath them, as they spun into blackness.

They reappeared in a . . . was this a kitchens? There were pantries and counters everywhere, and there were three house elves at work, preparing something that involved fish, strawberries, and lots and lots of green planty thingies.

" Bongs-" Draco called. " Can you make us a meal?"

" Of course, Master! What will Master be wanting, sir?"

" Um . . ." He looked at Astoria, who was looking at the strawberries longingly. " Just . . . chicken and strawberry tarts, thank you."

" Of course, Master!"

" Where are we?" Astoria asked. To be quite honest, she had never been in a kitchen before. Well, she had, but never one quite this big.

" Malfoy kitchen. Sorry, it's not more fancy, but I was hungry, and I figured you wouldn't want the wait, and the food really is amazing-"

" It's great! It's fine! It's better than fine! Merlin, I would love to cook in a place like this!"

" You like to cook?" He was surprised. Oh, Merlin, she had surprised him, and he was disappointed that she would be interested in something so pedestrian, and he would think her lowly and disgusting.

" Well, the house elves . . . house elf . . . . Our family is running a bit low on funds, I told you before, and- well, I mean, I just get a lot of practice. You know."

He was looking at her. She couldn't tell if it was with interest, or disgusted fascination, or-

" Do you want to try right now?"

She choked on her own spit. " Wh-What?" She managed, coughing abhorently. He patted her on the back obligingly, and her face reddened horribly.

" Cook. Now. Only if you want, of course. I'm not making you-" He laughed. " But, I mean, if you enjoy it . . ."

Composing herself, she glanced around again, at the shining utensils, and the fresh produce, and groceries put under Chilling Charms so they wouldn't go rotten.

" Of course. I mean, I would love to!"

She washed her hands and face, and pulled her hair back again. " Here-" Draco tossed her an apron, and tied one on himself. " Me and my mum used to come down here. When I was really little. But she keeps aprons down here. She really has changed a lot."

" Since Voldemort?"

" Well, she's always been cold. Clever, and ambitious, and very, very cold. But she only ever wanted to protect me and my father, and when Voldemort-" He suppressed a shudder. "-disappeared the first time, they thought it was all over. But then, when he came back?"

There was a pregnant silence.

" It was a million times worse?" Astoria said.

Draco nodded.

" The killings were through the roof, the torture, they used this house as Headquarters . . . and then when my dad . . . when he went to Azkaban, they recruited me, and my mom . . . well, she just kind of shut down. Even now that he's gone, well and truly gone, she doesn't trust it."

Astoria didn't know what to say, but she kept washing her hands, the water scalding them, and turning them red. " Thank you for telling me."

He nodded vaguely, as she watched his reflection in a silver cabinet. " What do you want to make?"

She smiled.

Desserts were really her specialty, but seeing as how the elves had already finished strawberry tarts, Astoria decided on biscuits. Easy, she wouldn't need a recipe, they were good with chicken, and- she thought rather proudly- she was good at them.

Munching on the chicken and tarts while they mixed and poured and plopped and baked, Astoria and Draco worked in peace. The silence was comfortable, filled by the incantations of cooking charms, the pouring of ingredients, and the whoosh of flying pots and pans.

When the biscuits had long ago been cooked, cooled, and eaten, Astoria gave Draco a kiss on the cheek. " Thank you so much for interrupting that horrible call this morning from my mother."

" Thank you for flying with me."

" Thank you for bringing me here."

He smiled, and she smiled back, and if the moment wasn't interrupted soon it would become uncomfortable or very amazing, and she wanted to stay and fine out but-

He stepped back, swiping his hair out of his eyes. " I'll need to apparate you out. You need to be a Malfoy to get in or out of the apparition charms. Sorry."

Her face felt hot. " No problem."

Draco dropped her off outside Madam Malkin's. " Do you want to- Is it okay if I take you out next Saturday? Lunch?"

She was grinning, she knew it, but she didn't care. " I'd really, really like that. Thank you again for today."

He looked like maybe he wanted to hug her, and she looked like maybe she wanted it too, and they lingered for just a few seconds, too short to enjoy. And then he was gone with a crack, and she was smiling like a fool, and she went inside to tell Liv and Daphne everything.

After all, what else do you do when your best girlfriend and only sister are living with you?

 **AN: So, yeah, I told myself I would take a break from my fanfiction but- ugh, I just couldn't. :) Sorry if the chapter is filler-y again. I'm trying to show how their relationship is progressing, though I still think they're moving too fast. In my original story with no edits, they were going a lot faster, so now I'm having to slow everything down. Ah, well, tell me what you think about this chapter in your lovely, splendiferous reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A week later Astoria and Daphne were shopping for fabric at a muggle shop, near Diagon Alley. " Now, let's see . . . something, wacky, and awesome, but will match with the new bedding I'm making for us. Astoria? Astoria!"

Astoria had lain down on a several huge rolls of velvet, and was proceeding to take a nap. When her sister called her, she jumped up, and promptly hit her head on the metal shelving above her. " Merlin's great beard, Daphne! What?!"

" What do you think will match our new purple blankets?"

" Uh . . . . no cares? How about green-"

" Don't even think about saying gr- No! We're not using green! Ew! I'm thinking silver, with light blue. That'll work. Astoria look for silver, light blue, or purple fabric."

Astoria rolled off the rolls of fabric, and landed with an loud thump on the floor. " I want to go home . . ."

" You're acting like a brat."

" Daphy! I took off work for this! This isn't any fun!"

" It's not supposed to be fun! It's supposed to be work! Besides your internship at Weasley's Wizards Wheezes, is not a job. Trust me."

" Why not? Weasley says I have good pranking sense, whatever that is! He says that he can even promote me to having an actual job!"

" By Circe, Astoria, are you trying to put me into the ground?" Daphne sounded so uncommonly like their mother, that for a moment Astoria didn't have an answer. " First off, Wheezes is run by, who now?"

" George Weasley."

" And who else?"

" I haven't seen them yet, but one of the other girls said that sometimes Ron or Bill Weasley will stop in and help."

Daphne turned around as if she had made a huge point. " Weasleys, Astoria. It's run by Weasleys. And who are you? A Greengrass. You have lowered yourself to becoming a . . . a _shop girl_ , at Weasley's shop. It's disgusting."

Astoria yawned forcefully. " You sound like mum."

" Well, in that case then, it's the one time that mum is right!" Daphne yelled. " Now go get me some damn blue curtain material!"

Astoria grimaced painfully in her sister's direction, and moved back towards the front of the store to ask a clerk where the blue fabrics were. Just then a high-pitched squeak met her ears.

" Missy Greengrass! Missy Greengrass look here, miss!" She turned to see a house elf waving frantically from behind a fabric wall, looking around, quite panicked, at the Muggle shopkeeper. " Missy!"

For a second she just stood there, not comprehending. When you see something familiar in a place unfamiliar for a second, it is as if you don't even know it, and that was how she felt. Then she regained her senses.

" Yes? Please, Merlin, quiet down, the Muggles could see you! Yes?"

Ducking behind the fabric wall, ironically a blue and silver pattern, Astoria crouched next to the trembling house elf. " What's wrong, elf?"

" Missy, it is not Huffy's place, Miss. Not Huffy's place to be out here with the muggles!" The house elf was wheezing now, and Astoria was properly confused and curious.

" Whose elf are you, Huffy?"

" I am belonging to the Malfoy's, miss, I am! And I have a message for the Missy Greengrass." The elf (Astoria was unable to discover gender) looked more determined now and puffed out its chest. " The Master Malfoy says to tell the Missy Greengrass that he is "indisposed and unable to meet for previous engagements," Miss. That's what he said."

Astoria stared at him. " Why not?"

" Master did not tell Huffy to say, Missy. Huffy is sorry. Very sorry-" But Astoria wasn't listening anymore, instead contemplating. Why on earth would Draco break his previous promises, when he knew- well . . . honestly, she didn't know what to say.

" Huffy, did Master say anything else?"

Huffy wrung its hands a bit, and seemed a bit lost in thought, as if it were remembering something painful. " The Master _said_ nothing else, Miss." The elf seemed concerned.

Astoria narrowed her eyes. " What do you mean, elf? What did Draco not say?" She glared at the house elf, and it resumed its trembling, not wanted to disappoint the witch.

" Master . . . Master does not want to see anybody. Not now. That is what he did not say, Miss." And then with a small 'pop', the elf disapparated, leaving Astoria confused and worried.

Just then the swath of fabric was ripped away by her sister's red-fingernailed hand, and she glared down at her, alerted to her sister's presence by the slight pop.

" Astoria Greengrass, what do you mean by hiding behind a rack of fabric, like a small child! Honestly!" But Astoria wasn't even listening to her older sister. Instead, she grabbed a metal support, and pulled herself to her feet, wrinkles forming in her forehead and between her eyes.

" Daph . . . I just got the strangest message . . ."

Astoria quickly relayed the information as slowly and methodically as she could, hoping that by repeating the message, it would make sense to her.

" Do you think . . . do you think he doesn't like me anymore?" She looked up at her older sister with such a pleading in her eyes, that something protective formed in Daphne's figure. An angry glint appeared in her eye, and she grabbed Astoria' shoulder.

" Whatever that git's done, he'll be sorry, I promise you, Tori!" But before she could disapparate, Astoria grabbed her arm. " What?"

" Please don't, Daph. Honest. I don't think Draco wants to see anybody right now." She couldn't look her sister in the eye. Honestly, she was just so confused. How could Draco change his mind so quickly?

Doubts began to creep into her own mind, and suddenly she had a picture of Pansy and Draco, and- Thankfully Daphne interrupted her thoughts.

" Are you going to go?"

Astoria looked at her. How could she not go? At least to clarify. At the very least, Draco would send her away from the Malfoy Manor gates, and at least she would know where he stood- " Yes."

" Well, then I'm coming with you."

" No, you aren't, Daphne Greengrass. Please. For me. Imagine if you and Addison had a huge spat . . . would you want me in the middle of it? Course not. So, please . . ." Her sister didn't look pleased, but she finally nodded, her lips pursed.

But Astoria didn't disapparate. She didn't even know if she could go. After all, she didn't really even know Draco that well. If he wanted nobody there . . . well, she hated to admit this, but maybe the house elf knew Draco more than she did. House elves did tend to see the best and worst parts of you. It's what made them the best confiders.

What if the reason he didn't want anybody there was because . . . no. She wouldn't think it. Draco had been a perfect gentleman so far, there was no reason for her to believe he was keeping . . . company . . . behind her back.

" Tori? Are you okay?"

Astoria nodded. " Do I look okay?" She smoother the front of her muggle shirt, changing Daphne's inquiry into a question.

Daphne sighed. " Leave it to my sister to turn even the weirdest, most drastic events into a fashion show. Merlin, sis, you look fine!"

Astoria nodded, half-heartedly patting the braided plat at the back of her head. " Okay. Okay."

" By Circe, Astoria, he's your fiancée, not a monster!"

" He's a bleeding Malfoy, Daphne! He's not a mouse!" But she was just postponing what she knew she had to do. Like her or not, Draco wasn't allowed to just call off lunch plans with no explanation, an hour beforehand!

Slowly she focused in her mind the gates of Malfoy Manor. She knew that it was warded against apparating visitors, and she would have to ask to be let in at the gates. She also hadn't seen the outside since it was Draco's fourteenth birthday, and she had tagged along with her sister, as an unwelcome, twelve-year-old guest. She hoped it hadn't changed much.

She closed her eyes, and heard a bang, and the whirl of space around her as she disapparated, and landed flawlessly on the lawn outside the gates. Perfect. Maybe she was getting better at this.

And the Manor. She had forgotten how splendid it was. How big, and grand, and foreboding, and even, just a tiny bit, evil-looking. Very austere and grim. And the gates were just as bad.

Hesitantly she walked forward, and ran straight into a shielding charm. " Holy-" She cursed for a minute, then abruptly stopped, remembering that people were probably watching her.

" Um . . . Hello?"

" Yes? This is the Malfoy residence, do you have an invitation?" She heard a sweet, automated voice ask.

" Um . . . no? But I'm Astoria Greengrass, the Betrothed of Draco Malfoy?" Nobody was too Slytherin to drop a name here or there, and she was hoping that the gates would recognize her as somebody of importance.

There was a very long pause, and she wondered if the gates had fallen asleep. Then there was a different voice. Male, and stiff, and very, very pureblood. Lucius Malfoy.

" Ms. Greengrass. What may I do for you today?" He sounded odd, and strangely strict, and Astoria shivered.

" I . . . I just wanted to see Dra- er . . . your son. Please."

There was an even longer pause this time, and Astoria frowned impatiently. Who was he going to get this time? Hopefully, Draco. And Merlin, was she going to kick his bu-

" I'm sorry, Ms. Greengrass, but Draco is not currently at home, thank you for stopping by. Shall I tell him you called?"

" No! I mean . . . no. Thank you. Good day." And Astoria turned and walked hurriedly away.

Where the hell was Draco Malfoy?! Merlin, she was angry, and confused, and she was sure her porcelain-white face was now pink. By Circe, she was going to hex off his-

She stopped with a sudden thought. If Draco wasn't home. And he couldn't be on a date with her . . . that means he must be with Pans- No. Don't even think about it. Nope. Draco wouldn't do that. He was engaged to her now, right? He wouldn't just . . . just . . . shag somebody else, would he?

Well, by Merlin, Astoria was a Slytherin, not a damn Hufflepuff! She wouldn't stand for this nonsense, and she wouldn't stand for a cheating husband, let alone fiancée. She was putting a stop to this right now.

Astoria Greengrass pulled out her wand, officially on the manhunt now. Using a tracking incantation, she held the wand at shoulder-height and let it guide her, as she disapparated blindly.

Opening her eyes, she felt extremely dizzy, under strain from already apparating the first time. And . . . Circe and Hestia! Where was she?

In the middle of a Muggle city, London she assume, and standing outside a large, posh, building. Was Draco in there? Was it a muggle hotel? Or an apartment building? Was . . .? Was that where he took all his love trysts? Oh, Merlin, she was not going to enjoy this.

Thankfully she was in muggle clothes, thanks to the fact that they had had to go to a muggle shop before. Stowing her wand in her jeans pocket, she adjusted her blouse, and bit her lip hard to motivate her into action.

She was about to walk inside, when a doorman in a rather elegant costume stopped her.

" Miss? Miss, I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to go inside." His words and tone were polite, but he was looking her up and down in disgust. Astoria shot him a disgruntled look. Just because these were casual clothes, did not mean they were inexpensive! Honestly!

" I don't think you understand, _sir_ -" She said patronizingly. " My fiancée lives here."

He scoffed. Actually scoffed! At her! " I'm sorry, Miss, but if I let in every desperate, gold-digging, one-night-stand who said that to me-?" That was as far as he got.

Astoria snarled. She _was_ desperate. Desperate to pull out her wand and demonstrate on his sorry carcass exactly how pathetic she was. Gold-digging? One-night-stand? Who did he think she was, some kind of hussy?

" Sir-!" She said. " I must ask you to stop your unwanted, unfounded accusations on my reputation and character!" She made her voice as haughty and high-born as her mother could possibly have wanted, and managed to look down on him from her lower stature. " If you knew who I was, you would not be insulting me, and in association, insulting my fiancée. Now, would you please _let me in_!" She didn't scream the last words, but they were said with such force, that the doorman took a step back, his face suddenly pale.

" Uh . . . yes, ma'am. Just . . . Let me talk to my supervisor, ma'am. And what's your fiancées name?"

She looked down on him with a sniff. " Salazar, you impudent toe-rag."

He paled even more, realizing that he might have, in fact, insulted a lady of breeding, who might, in fact, have a lot of money to possibly sue him with. " Yes, ma'am, and shall I let him know that you're here?"

" No. I think I'll . . . surprise him." She grimaced, and the doorman stepped aside. " Thank you." But her words had no gratitude.

The doorman was still looking at her warily. " Now, if I hear any trouble-"

" There won't be any trouble." Astoria swept past him. Well, she tried to, but she realized with a frown that muggle jeans aren't really made for . . . sweeping.

She entered the automatic doors, that opened in front of her. Just like magic, she thought amusedly. There were several glass elevators in the tall lobby, that extended skyward, and she glanced at them. She knew what they were, from Muggle Studies, but she had completely forgotten how to work them. And she didn't know where Draco's apartment was.

Astoria walked to the front desk. An elderly man in a suit sat there, and he looked down on her with the same distaste. " Yes?" He said. What he had clearly wanted to say was, " How did my doorman let you in?" Thankfully, he restrained himself.

" Uh . . . I need the room of Salazar? The younger Salazar?"

The man's eyes narrowed. " Why would you need that?"

Astoria's lips thinned, and her chest constricted with anger and frustration. " Please. Please just let me see him. I'm his fiancée."

The man sighed. " Ma'am, the Salazars have been benefactors of this hotel for many, many years. The younger Salazar has had a private suite here, and never have I heard him talk about a fiancée, or even a girlfriend!" He was looking her up and down now.

For some absurd reason, tears pricked the backs of Astoria's eyes. " Please, just let me see him. Either something's wrong, or . . . or, something, I don't know, but he's not at his manor, and he canceled lunch plans, and I am his fiancée! Look!" She held up her hand, on which was proudly displayed the Malfoy Betrothal Band, gorgeous on her slender fingers.

The man inspected it carefully, and nodded. " I have seen this before. Until just recently the now Mrs. Salazar wore it. I assume she passed it on to you?"

Astoria nodded. " So, please? I think . . . I don't know what to think. But I want to see Dr- _him_ , and you can't stop me!" She held her chin up high. She was a pureblood. She was a witch. She was beautiful, and smart, and they couldn't say no to her. She hoped.

The man nodded briefly. " Of course then, right this way." He led her to an elevator, and she hesitantly followed him, trying to look as if she knew where she was going.

" Of course, I'll have to escort you myself, just to make sure your claims are-"

" Oh, fine. Fine, whatever," Astoria huffed, and crossed her arms.

The man pressed a thin button with his hand, and it lit up red. It was a 6, she noted, hoping this information would come in handy in the future. The elevator slowly rose, and she stared out the glass as the ground beneath her slowly grew farther and farther away.

When they stopped, the doors opened again, and they stepped out into a short hallway, with lush cream carpets, and artfully picked paintings on the walls.

" These are the Salazar's personal suites-" The man exclaimed, and Astoria stopped in front of one painting. It was a woman collecting flowers. But it was by a well-known wizarding artist, Cecilia Heartsrange, and she noted that the flowers the woman were picking were poppy blooms, a popular potions ingredient.

" Did the Salazar's pick the paintings themselves?"

The man nodded thoughtfully. " Yes, and most peculiar. With the kind of money they have, they could have had almost anyone on these walls. And yet they have these no-namers . . . why I couldn't even find that artist's name on the Internet!" He jabbed his fingers at another Heartsrange.

" Um . . ." Astoria nodded, trying to look like she agreed.

" And here we are . . ." The man lifted his hand, and knocked gingerly on the door like it might explode. Knowing wizarding wards, Astoria thought, it might just. " Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy!"

There was a very long pause, and then came a voice. Draco's voice. Astoria lifted her head, and stared at the door as if she could burn a hole through it. " Not right now, Mr. Greensley."

" Mr. Salazar, you have a visitor . . . however, if you don't want to be disturbed . . ." There was another long pause, and Astoria began to be irritated. What was he doing? Instructing his lover to apparate? How dare he-

Then the door opened. And Astoria saw him. His face was haggard, and greyish underneath his hair, which, for once, was not harshly combed back. His shoulders were slumped, as if admitting defeat, and there was fatigue in every line of his body. " Yes?"

Then he saw her. " Astoria?"

She just stared at him.

" Astoria, what are you doing here? How did you find me?" He opened the door wider now, and she saw he was wearing muggle clothes . . . thankfully, with Mr. Greensley right there.

" I can take her out, Mr. Salazar, if you don't wish her here-"

" No! I mean, no. Thank you. You can leave, Greensley, I just . . . Astoria?"

Mr. Greensley, noticing that nobody was looking at him, and feeling sure that his duties were complete, beat a quick retreat, and didn't look back. Young people and the games they played with love these days. Utter rubbish.

Astoria was examining his face, trying to find out what was wrong. " Draco? Are you okay?"

He shut his eyes tight, and opened them again. " What are you-"

" Look, I'll explain everything, but can I come in?"

She was seriously doubting her own 'love tryst' idea, but still. She wanted to see the flat.

Draco nodded dumbly, and opened the door wider. She ducked under his arm, and he closed it behind her with a soft thump. She looked around.

It was fairly basic. Hardwood floors, red walls, leather couches . . . but one of the walls opened up into the best view she could have imagined. London lay before her in majestic splendor, and she gasped as she walked over, forgetting for a second, why she was here.

She stared blissfully out for a minute, before turning to see Draco looking at her with a pained expression. His hands were in the pockets of his trousers, and he was slumped on a couch.

She sat gingerly beside him.

" Why are you here?" He wouldn't look at her.

" Because . . . because you canceled. You canceled our date, and I just . . . I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay." It sounded incredibly lame to her own ears now. What? She had wanted to make sure he wasn't having an affair? That he was safe? Did she even have that kind of right over him?

He sighed, and ran his hands through his hair.

" Draco . . ." Should she put her hand on his shoulder? Was she that brave? " What's wrong?"

He still wouldn't look at her.

" Draco."

" My father and I . . . we had a fight."

Astoria found herself nodding. She'd had dozens of serious fights with her mother, and a million trivial ones. But maybe she didn't know. Maybe it was different with Draco and his father. " What about?" She curled her legs beneath her.

" My . . . My grandmother died." He stopped, and she heard the brokenness in his voice. " We were close, she and I. Always had been. But my father . . . he told me I was a wimp and a pansy to cry. I got mad. We both said some things . . . I left. That's all."

And then he looked at her, and the complete despair and misery in his eyes, took her breath away, and then she hugged him tightly to her. To give him comfort, but also so she wouldn't have to look at that pain in his eyes again. He clung to her just as tightly, but he kept talking.

" My grandfather, Abraxas . . . he died many years ago. Four or five, I don't know, I don't care. And my grandmother always missed him. So . . . so I'm happy for her. But . . . my father-"

" Shh . . ." She uncurled her legs, and rested them on his lap, still holding him about the neck, her thick hair between them. " Stop talking. It's okay."

He stopped, and for a moment, they just lay there, Draco holding her against him, Astoria clinging to him, and hoping she was comforting him, and worried that she cared so much that he was hurting.

He opened his mouth. " My father said-"

Astoria leaned closer to him. " You shouldn't care what your father thinks. He's a prat."

" My grandmother. She was always so nice to me. Nicer than anybody else in my family."

That had been Daphne in her family. Nicer than anybody else. She wouldn't know what she would do without Daphne.

" I'm a disappointment. I let Potter help me. I didn't help Voldemort. He said-"

She pulled back, and silenced him with her hand. " Your father can go jump in a lake for all I care, Draco Malfoy." Her words burned through her throat with righteous anger, her voice shaking with barely concealed rage. "You're courageous, and brave as a Gryffindor-"

He shuddered.

" Oh, you can shiver all you like, but it's true. You may have done stuff in your past that you regret, but here's what I think of you, Draco. I think you're amazing. I think you're clever and smart, which are two different things, mind, and I think that you are loving. Your father must not have loved your grandmother, if he thinks grief is unacceptable. But you did. And that's not something to be ashamed of. So, stop. Please." And then she kissed him on the cheek, and it wasn't a quick peck this time.

Her lips met his skin near his ear, and she slowly kissed her way down his cheek. He shivered, in a very different way this time, and suddenly flipped her over, so that she was lying face-up on the couch, and his face was very, very near hers.

" Astoria Greengrass, you're amazing." And he smiled, his eyes wet but happy.

She reached up to touch his face, but she accidentally jerked and her hand hit his cheekbone with more force then she had intended. He cringed back suddenly, and rolled off her, nearly falling on the floor. He groaned a little, lying on his back.

" Draco?" She asked, the tension instantly defused. " What's-?"

Then she realized something. He had had a fight with his father. A fight. Like with her mother. " Draco Malfoy, do you have a concealment charm on right now?!"

He opened his eyes, and stared at her with a mixture of fear and horror.

Astoria sighed. She pulled out her own wand, and disillusioned him, removing all traces of magic from his body. And then her lips thinned, and her forehead crinkled as she saw the damage.

" Merlin . . ." She whispered, reaching down to touch his bruised face. " I'm going to kill him. That bastard! I'm going to kill him!" She leapt off the couch, and knelt beside Draco, who had his eyes closed again.

" Astoria . . ."

" Draco, damn you! Why didn't you say anything! You . . . you complete-"

He smiled faintly, though now she could see that he had been talking through a split lip. " I think that's enough cursing, don't you think?"

Her eyes were prickling again, and she couldn't help but let a tear slide down her cheek. He looked pained at the sight, and quickly brushed it away with his thumb.

" Why didn't you tell me?"

He slowly sat up, wincing. He wouldn't look at her, and his ears were pink again. " I didn't want you to think I was weak."

" Draco, look at me." He did, though he obviously didn't want to.

" What?"

She grabbed his chin, and leaned in. " I will never, ever, _ever_ think that you are weak, do you hear me? And don't try to hide something like that from me again, or I swear, I will hex you to Mars and back!"

Draco actually grinned. " I think I fancy you."

Astoria laughed. " Well . . . the feeling is mutual. But I'm not kissing you until you get cleaned up. So . . ." She pulled out her wand, and he groaned at the sight.

" Do you really have to-"

But she had already set to work, patching the cut skin of his cheekbone, and the bruising around his eye and right cheek, working her way down to his swollen lip, which she gently brushed with her fingertips, as she muttered the healing incantation. He stayed perfectly still, as she carefully ran her fingers through his silky hair, and pushed it away from his face.

" Now, take off your shirt."

" _Astoria_!"

" Draco Malfoy, don't _pretend_ to be modest! I went to Hogwarts too, you know! I remember you _flaunting_ your shirtless body on the Quidditch pitch, nearly every practice!" And she leaned closer. " And don't pretend you're not hurt. I heard you groan when you hit the floor, so take off your dang shirt!"

He rolled his eyes, but began unbuttoning his top. And . . . he had an undershirt. Darn him. But he pulled it off his shoulders, and he was shirtless. And fit. And covered in bruises.

She narrowed her eyes. " What'd you do, Draco? Lie down and let him kick you?"

He scowled at her, growling. " Shut up." So she didn't say anything else. She just trailed her fingers across his chest and stomach, and rubbed his shoulders, and healed the marring purple and red bruises marching across his pale skin.

He didn't say anything, just watched her. Occasionally shuddering when she pushed on a tender spot, or ran her fingers down his side. She let her fingers whisper across his chest, brushing each rib in turn as she went lower and lower . . .

Draco hissed." Merlin, Tori, can you not? I mean . . . If you don't stop . . . ."

She grinned now. " I think you're healed up, fine, Lover boy. Want to put your shirt back on?" Not that he was distracting or anything. No, she had perfect control of her wits. Hopefully.

He grinned back, and pulled on the undershirt, but left the button-up on the ground. " Come here." He patted the couch next to him, and she curled up, resting her head against his shoulders. " You are pretty amazing, Astoria."

" I know."

They sat in silence. But for once it wasn't awkward. It was filled with all the words that they knew they would never say, but that they knew the other would understand.

" But, Draco?"

" Yes?"

" I hate to bring it up again. But . . . please don't get hurt. Please. You don't understand what it- Just don't. Not if you care about me at all. Just leave. Or let him be right. Or something."

She could feel him shift next to her, and heard his spine crack. His arm came around her, folding her body close to his warm one. " Sure, Tori. Anything."

Silence for a few minutes.

" Though I wouldn't mind if you played Healer for me again-"

" You complete prat!" And she slapped him with a pillow.

 **AN: You guys are going to have to tell me if you liked this chapter or not, because I'm not sure. I really liked the chapter, because I love angsty romances, but I don't want it to feel like I'm using abuse as a sub-plot, or just adding it for angsty comfort scenes. Also I want your thoughts on Astoria having an internship at WWW. Is it too anti-canon? Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

When Astoria left Draco's loft that day, they didn't make plans to see each other. They had sat there for so long, entangled, comforting each other- together, that it had seemed like an unspoken promise that they should see each other again soon.

But Astoria was becoming more and more dedicated to her new job, and requested many days. Draco, ever the diligent Curse-Breaker, was sent on a short-term mission to Iceland, to look into an ancient shipwreck with strange magical barriers around it.

He had sent her an owl, describing his mission and the things he had seen, and she had sent one back, explaining her job and how things at Malkin's were going. After that, the owls never stopped.

But always platonic. Always signed with a 'Best Wishes', or a 'Sincerely', but never a 'Love', or a 'Yours'. Always avoiding the topic of the Betrothal. Of the wedding. Of anything except the most mundane conversations. And even though neither were expecting declarations of love, both scanned the other's letters with frightening speed, and kept them close after.

They weren't lovers. Neither had wanted this Betrothal, and even now, they might not choose it again. But even if they didn't say it, it was undeniable that they needed each other. Badly.

And a month later, when Draco was home once more, and Astoria had a day off, they planned a meeting, a date if you will, though they didn't call it that.

She had opened the door with a giddy smile, and a polite attitude. Invited him in. Steered him clear of the ever-bubbly Olivia. But her facade of lady-like poise fell away when they walked up the stairs.

Over their time apart, Daphne had forced Astoria and Olivia into harsh manual labor, renovating the attic upstairs, and putting Olivia's sewing techniques to good use.

" - And see here? We made those curtains ourselves. Well, technically we didn't make them ourselves. I just did a clever piece of charmwork, and voile!And you see the way that that window light hits Daphne's pillow?" Draco nodded, good-naturedly. " She hasn't noticed yet, but hopefully it'll wake her up good and early tomorrow, and she'll be spitting mad. It'll be wonderful!" Astoria was busy plotting, but Draco interrupted her.

" So . . . um, were we actually planning to get something to eat? Or, we can just eat here . . ." Draco said, running a hand through his carefully-prepared hair, and letting it fall, tousled and upended all over his head.

Astoria looked at him, her mouth a little open.. For a long time. Then she shook her head quickly, and cleared her throat, her ears turning pink again. " Um?" Her voice was unnaturally high. " Here? Yeah, here's fine!"

Draco was still staring at her oddly, and she knew it. " Um . . . are you okay?"

" What? Oh. Yes, yes, yes, I'm fine. I swear. I just . . . Merlin, is it hot in here to you?"

" No, not really . . ." Do you think he realized that his shirt was unbuttoned just slightly on the top? She could see his collarbones, and his neck, and- . . . oh great. He was looking at her like she was nutters again. Which she was. She most definitely was.

" So, want to go downstairs? Or do you want to tell me the history of that rug under the window over there?" She hit him. He laughed. Back to normal. Thankfully . . .

As they tromped down the stairs, Astoria leading Draco, she wondered if it would be such a bad thing to fall in love with the man she was meaning to marry. Maybe not . . . though it could be awkward if he didn't feel the same way. Oh, Merlin's beard, what if he loved somebody else? Oh, way to be an idiot, Astoria! She scolded herself. He already told you he fancies you! What more do you want? A ring on your finger? Oh, wait . . .

She was however, in a much worse mood by the time they reached the lower floor. He had been forced into the Betrothal. He pretty much had said that. So . . . what? He was buttering her up, and trying to like her so that his life wouldn't be miserable? She wouldn't put it past him. They were all Slytherins here. Clomping to the table, she plopped down on a seat, and put her face in her hands.

" What's the matter with you, Ms. Mopey Face?" Asked her sister. " Livia made you some tea!" There was the sound of a cup being put on the table, and sloshing. " Oops."

" Scourgify." That was Draco's voice.

" What'd you do to her, Malfoy?"

" I don't know, Greengrass. She was acting weird upstairs though."

" Oh. Do you think it's -"

" Time of month?"

" I was going to say, 'do you think it's your fault?', but now I'm just feeling inclined to slap you. And it's Frazer, not Greengrass. Married, remember?"

" I'm literally sitting right here." Astoria interrupted. " I can hear everything you two are saying!"

" Do you think she's talking to us?" She heard her sister say in a conspiratory faux-whisper.

" I think so. Should we say anything back?" And there was Draco, playing along in a way that made her angry and left out and hurt and-

" I don't think so. She might say something back to us!"

The both laughed, and Astoria slumped further down on the table. Expecting her to join them in the laughter, Daphne and Draco stopped chuckling and looked at her.

" Astoria?"

No answer.

" Astoria Greengrass!"

She would give them the silent treatment. They deserved it, the prats.

" Aw, Tori, we didn't mean it. We thought you were in a better mood than apparently you are." That was Daphne.

Then there was a large hand on her back, rubbing the tension out of her shoulder, and she knew it was him. " Sorry, Astoria. Are you feeling okay?"

She couldn't look at them. She was a brat, and also a jerk, and also . . . she couldn't think with him doing that. His fingers were like magic, finding knots between her shoulder blades, and kneading them out. Running his palms up and down her spine. Tracing her vertebrae. Oh, Merlin.

She heard Daphne leave the kitchen, and Draco sat down. She felt the immediate loss of his hand very keenly and turned to glare at him. " Why did you stop." It wasn't a question.

Draco grinned. " Well, if I had known you were enjoying it that much, princess . . ." He spun her chair around, and resumed the back massage. She leaned into the side of the chair, and tried to lose herself in the feel of him and his wonderful, wonderful hands, but she couldn't. Not completely.

" Draco?" He didn't stop, but merely hummed a little in reply. He scooped her curls off her neck, and blew on the hot skin there, and she forgot what she was going to say.

" Yes, princess?"

" Are you . . . Are you happy with our Betrothal now?"

His hands stilled, splayed on her back. She waited in pained agony for his next words. What if he said no? What if he said yes, but she knew he was lying?

" Astoria . . . ." Oh, Merlin, please no. He was letting her down gently. She knew he was, and she would be tough, because by Salazar, she was a Slytherin, and a damn good one at that.

" What?" She demanded, turning to look at him. " What?"

" How could I not be happy? I get a Betrothed who is sweet and amazing, and happy and smart and clever and kind and I get to marry her! Hopefully, as soon as possible!" And he looked her dead in the eyes with an expression that went through her like a shock, warming her to her toes. And she smiled. And then she kissed him.

And, oh, Merlin . . . No, not Merlin. Draco. Get it right, Astoria, she thought, but soon concise, clear thinking was far beyond her, as he pulled her off her chair, and onto him, and twisted his fingers around her neck and through her hair, and he kissed her. By the stars, he kissed her, as hard and passionately as a man would do to the love of his life. As if she were water, and he were a starving man. And she loved it. Every second of it. And he was moving his lips in such a way that it sent-

" Sweet Mother of Merlin!" Came an astonished gasp. " Wha' da hell do you think you're doin' in my kitchen!"

And there was Lindy.

Astoria and Draco sprang apart, both faces pink and flushed. They stared, horrified, at the rather tall woman in the doorway, who had dropped the two grocery bags she had been holding.

She was staring at Draco with dawning horror, and then back at Astoria, and then back at Draco.

" Greengrass? Is that you? Did I give you permission to promiscuate in me kitchen!? Did I?"

Astoria gulped. " Um . . . no?"

" No! And no! So, ye and your boyfriend can get the bloody hell out o' here! And I don't want to see his smarmy, git face again!" She huffed, and passesd by, shoving Draco with her shoulder on 'accident'.

Astoria was astonished. She would have assumed that Lindy would have been much more accommodating. She was the one who'd been braved her way through many 'guy troubles' anyhow. But the mystery was soon solved, as she listened to the muttering that Lindy was occupying herself with.

" In my kitchen-! At my table-! Drinking my tea-! I'd recognize a Malfoy a mile off! Stupid hair! Death-eater scumbags- You-Know-Who supporters, every one of them. And that damn-"

" Lindy!" Astoria gasped. " I've thought many things of you, but I would never assume that you were biased by blood status!"

Lindy looked up, shocked. " Blood status? What you on about, girl? Farthest thing from it, me! Can't afford to be, what with all types trudging in here! Now, his lot-"

" Well, don't tell me that you're not biased by blood status, until you stop judging every pureblood you meet. Draco is great. He's nice and sweet, and he doesn't hate muggles or muggleborns-"

" Biased against every pureblood! You're barking mad, girl! Nutters! I ain't biased against you. I ain't biased 'gainst your sister. I ain't biased against Livia. But then again, you guys don't have the Dark Mark, on ye, do ya?"

Draco stuffed his arm into his sleeve, and stood. " It's fine, Astoria. It's okay. I'll just be off."

" Don't be an idiot, I'm coming with you!" She shot Lindy a glare. " And a wonder I stay here at all! I just might move out!"

Lindy did not back down from her stance, merely shouted many things after them about torture, and the War, and You-Know-Who. Daphne stared at them as Draco stormed past, shoving open the door, which rang a little bell. Astoria ran out the door after him, and heard it slam behind her. Catching up to his fast retreating form, Astoria sniffed haughtily, and turned to look at Draco.

He wouldn't meet her gaze. His eyes were fixed stonily on the pavement, as they moved along, and he wouldn't take her hand.

" Draco."

He wouldn't look at her, and didn't even respond to his name.

" Draco Malfoy, you look at me this instant!" She stopped walking. "Now Lindy had no right to say those things, but she's an idiot, and you have no right to give me the silent treatment!"

He stopped and looked at her moodily. The emotion in his eyes was hidden, and she couldn't read his feelings. He was back to being untouchable. Sharp, and perfect, and beautiful, like a statue. And she hated him for it.

" What do you want me to say, _Greengrass_? That I hated it? That I feel hurt and lonely and sad like a poor lost sheep that's lost its way, and I need you to _comfort_ me?" His words bit into her, and stung, and his smirk hurt even more.

" First off, I don't want you to call me _Greengrass_. I never call you _Malfoy_. Second off, don't you dare condescend to me. I am your Betrothed, and I like to think of myself as your friend, so please . . . please don't do this. Don't try and hurt me so that I won't pay attention to you. I know what you're doing, Draco." She kept her voice firm and steady, as if his words hadn't hurt her, and by pretending she was confident, she made herself confident.

His eyes were full of derision, and disgust, and hatred. Not for her. Never for her. But it still pained her to see that in him. " So what do you want me to say, Astoria? That that is your future? That I'll never, ever be able to protect you from the hatred that everybody will feel for you, just because you have my surname? That I will be forcing bias on you. Anger on you. Loathing on you. I can't. I can't do this." His shoulders were shaking now, though no tears came out of his eyes.

Astoria stepped forward bravely, and put her hands on his shoulders. He dwarfed her, yet she felt protective. She wouldn't let anybody hurt him. They would have to got through her first.

" Draco. Look me in the eyes." He did, and she saw the unmasked anguish in his face, and it made her hurt. It made her hurt so bad, and her stomach muscles clench, and her hands tighten on his shoulders. " Draco Malfoy. I will never, ever not marry you because of your name. And if you break off this marriage because of some noble, half-baked idea of chivalry, I swear by Merlin, I will snap every bone in your body, do you hear me?" She made her words harsh and undeniable.

But then she stepped forward and embraced him so hard. It almost couldn't even be called an embrace. It was a grab. It was a desperate clutch for somebody who cared. And he cared.

He hugged her back, tightly, as if clinging to a lifeline, and for a moment, they stood there, in the middle of the street.

People passed them. People making hateful comments, and deprecating remarks, and sentences filled with words like, 'Malfoy', 'War', and 'You-Know-Who'. But they didn't care anymore, because they had each other. And then knew that if they cared about each other, the rest of the Wizarding World could go to hell.

 **AN: Short chapter today and tomorrow, but I figured since I gave you a mammoth 5,000 word one yesterday, you guys could just deal. I wrote this bit a long, long time ago, and I tried to change it so that the writing style wasn't too different, but you might notice. So . . . their first kiss. Good? Bad? Too fast? Not fast enough? :D Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Draco had disapparated home. Gone back to that huge, cold, empty place where his mother was frightened and inclusive, and his father was bitter and abusive. But maybe it was better than here where the people were hateful and unforgiving, and even she herself could never fully understand him.

She sighed. She was waxing poetic again.

Astoria turned to go back to Madame Malkin's, but stopped, remembering that she hated Lindy now, more than ever. Of course, Lindy was merely an old, uneducated woman, who had suffered from the War, and was looking to pin that on somebody. But still. She embodied the hatred that Draco felt every time he went out in public, and she couldn't- she wouldn't make him feel that every time he came to see her. She would have to move.

But where?

Honestly, where would she go? Olivia was at Madame Malkin's. Her new furniture was at Madame Malkin's. Her sister, for god's sake, was at Madame Malkin's.

But she would have to find a new flat. There had to be someplace in Diagon Alley. It didn't have to be expensive, yet she wondered how she could afford it. Madame Malkin's was free. And she didn't have a lot of money of her own. Only her meager salary from WWW. But she would make due. Actually, that was a good place to start. Maybe George would know someplace.

She turned around, and headed towards Weasley's Wizards Wheezes, ignoring the staring people around her. Draco would hate this. That they judged her for him, but she could care less. They were beneath her. She held her chin up, and kept her eyes forward.

As she pushed open the hardwood door of Weasley's Wizards Wheezes, a cloud of confetti surrounded her, but instead of just floating peaceably to the ground, it stuck to her jumper, no matter how many times she tried to pick them out.

" Weasley!" She screamed. Really. Honestly. He was like a child sometimes.

A red-headed man skidded around the corner on a pair of roller skates. Except he was going backwards. And coming at her fast.

Astoria squeaked and dove out of the way, into a pile of soft pillows. A pile of soft, soft pillows. Wait a second . . . she was the keeper of the books, and when did they order a pile of soft pillows? Oh, Merlin, no. The man-eating ones?! Astoria lept to her feet, and heard faint hissing behind her, as the pillows tried to snatch at her legs.

George had slammed into the door, and slumped to the floor, a dazed grin on his freckled face. " Yeah, Tor?"

She sighed. " Confetti, boss. Lots and lots of confetti. All over me. Man-eating pillows. Boss. Please."

George was trying to pull the skates off his feet with much difficulty. They appeared to be glued on. " It's a bloody joke shop, Tor!"

" You're a bloody grown-up!"

" You're a bloody buzzkill . . ." George mumbled. " What do you want anyway? It's your day off. Unless you want some pranking advice-"

" No thank you. I was just wondering . . . are there any places in Diagon Alley for rent? Someplace cheap, mind."

" Aren't you living at Malkin's?" He had managed to pry the skates off, and was hastily trying to cram them back into a box before they flew back onto his feet. One snapped at him in indignation.

" Yeah, but . . . I needed to leave. The landlady was being a complete idiot." Astoria threw her hands in the air in mock outrage. " But yeah, I have to leave, and if the flat had room enough for Daph too?"

George nodded absently, trying to think. The War had hit him and his family hard, Astoria knew. Not financially, in that they were doing better than they had ever been, but their family . . . Astoria knew that George's twin brother had been killed at the Battle of Hogwarts, and honestly, the first time she had seen George she hadn't known what to say. There were crow's feet around his eyes, and grey hairs in his ginger mop, even though he couldn't have been more than twenty-five.

" I can't think of anywhere here that would be cheap . . . This is Diagon Alley. But I just might- Let me make a few Floos, and I'll get back to you. I might just have a spot for you." He was grinning again, and she smiled back.

He disappeared into the back, and she looked around her. The joke shop really was amazing. Right now, the activity was a little dead, so she walked over to see Abigail, one of the other shop girls.

" Hey, Abs!"

The blonde looked up at her cheerfully. " What are you doing here today, Tor? I thought this was one of your days off!"

" Just needed some advice from George about something, nothing serious. Which, by the way, do you know any places to rent? A flat?"

She shook her head- " I wouldn't know where to even begin looking! My boyfriend found me the one I'm in now!"

Astoria groaned. " Just my luck. I wish I had your boyfriend."

" Hey! Hands off!"

" Joking."

" Though, if you must know, I have to confess. I saw you with a certain somebody a few days ago? Walking out of Diagon Alley! Together!"

Astoria's face flushed. " Hmm? Who?" She knew. She already knew.

" Draco Malfoy!"

Just then the door flew open, and the confetti went off again. Now that she wasn't in the cloud of swirling sticky paper, Astoria roared with laughter at the sight of the man walking in covered in a paper-mache-like rainbow.

" How can we help you?" Abi called over the cursing.

" Bloody Hell, how do you get this stuff off?"

" You'll have to ask George, but he's in the back now. He still hasn't gotten me!" Astoria said, before abruptly stopping. The man who had just walked in.

He was tall and lanky, with big hands and big feet, a nice face with a rather bashful smile, and a mop of Weasley-red hair. And she had seen his face a million times in the papers.

" Ron Weasley?" She gasped.

" Yeah, and who are you?"

" Astoria Greengrass. I work here!"

Ron shook himself off like a wet dog, though it didn't do much good, and walked to the counter. " Did you guys say Draco Malfoy?"

" Oh-" Abi said, looking abashed. " I was just asking Tor here why she was walking around Diagon Alley with him."

Astoria wanted to slap her forehead. Merlin, could that girl not keep anything a secret?! Ron was looking at her with more interest. " You're Draco's girlfriend?! I never thought I'd see the day- And you work here?! Does George know?"

" Does George know what?" Oh, Merlin. There was her boss. She was going to kill Abi."

" I may, possibly be Betrothed to marry somebody-" She burst out all in one quiet, mumbled, mess.

George deciphered that for a moment. " Wait. What? You? Who?"

" Draco Malfoy." There that was over with. Not that it should make a difference anyway.

" That bleached-out, ferrety, son of a git!"

" Well, he's not that bad-" Astoria said.

" Are you being Betrothed against your will?" That was Abigail. Astoria glared at her.

" Why would you say that? Maybe I'm in love with him!"

" With Draco Malfoy?" Ron now. " That's impossible! That little prat is an ignorant, slimy, disgusting piece of work! He's a complete daddy's boy, who lives off the family fortune, and he supported You-Know-Who!"

" I know!" Astoria snapped. " But he's changed, and you don't have to date him, so just get over it, alright? And he's not slimy."

George whistled. " Merlin, Tor, you are completely and totally whipped!"

" Don't be ridiculous, only guys can be whipped."

" That's sexist."

" What? I don't think it-"

Just then the door cracked open again, and the confetti went off again to resounding howls from George and Astoria.

There was an unamused grimace on Angelina Johnson's face when she stepped out of the cloud. She marched up to George and slapped him round the face, then kissed him. " You're an idiot."

" Eugh-" Ron gagged. " Get a room!"

" Mate, I've walked in on you and Hermione doing much, much worse so-"

Ron's face turned bright red.

" Hello, Astoria!" Angelina said brightly. She had already met Astoria on several different occasions, because although she insisted she didn't work here, she stopped by way more than any of the part-time employees.

" So, do you have a room?" George asked her.

" Oh, yeah, so, Toria, George told me you needed a flat, yeah? Well, I was actually considering moving out of my own and into George's for a while now-"

Ron gagged again.

" Oh, shut up, Ronniekins-" George interjected, but Angelina only talked louder, over them.

" So, if you want to rent the flat, yeah? Of course, if you don't want to that's fine, you might want to see it first."

Astoria was about to offer her utmost gratitude, when the door blew open- again. But this time it wasn't a Weasley, or even a soon-to-be Weasley. It was Draco Malfoy.

" Astoria!" He blurted. " What are you-? I came back to say-"

Then Draco noticed Ron, George, and Angeline all looking at him with disgust, and he straightened, his face turning pink. " I . . . I'll owl you later. I've got to go."

" No!" Astoria said. " You can stay! I promise!" She shot a glare at the two Weasleys, who were still glaring at Draco.

" Get out," Ron hissed. " Get out of this shop-!" He reached for his wand, and Astoria stepped in front of Draco. She noticed she wasn't much help as a shield, because her head was below his chin.

" Don't be an idiot, Weasley-!" She warned him.

" Ron, put away your wand," George ordered. " It's fine." But his face was pale and strained, and Angelina was gripping his hand tightly.

" It's okay-" Draco whispered in her ear, sending warm shivers down her spine, " It wasn't anything important. I forgot myself. Trust me, I'm not worth it. I'll meet you outside."

" I'll come now!" She said, looking defiantly at Ron. " See you tomorrow, boss. Thanks for the offer, Ang." She gave them congenial nods.

They left the store, and the confetti fell away as they stepped outside the magical boundaries. " I'm so sorry about that-" Astoria blurted out.

" It's fine. I expected it. I mean, I was on the side that killed their brother. They were surprisingly cordial."

She hadn't looked at it that way. " Still, I'm sorry you have to deal with that. And I'm moving out of Malkin's."

Draco looked stunned. " You can't! That's the best place for you! It's free, and you've got Olivia, and you guys just re-decorated!"

She placed a hand against his cheek. " I know, I know, but I'm not staying someplace where you feel unwelcome. This job is different. I don't live here."

Draco nodded absently. " Do you need a place to stay?"

" Angelina says she might know of a place."

" But that will cost you guys, and you don't have any money!"

" Merlin, Draco, I know!" She threw her hands in the air, " I don't know what to do!"

" You can stay at my place."

She froze, hands still in the air, and stared at him. " At Malfoy Manor?" She felt disgust ripple through her body.

" No, at the muggle place in London. It's a nice apartment, and Daphne could stay there too. Please. It's safer than you are now anyway, this near Nocturne Alley."

She rolled his eyes at his characteristic paranoia. " I'm not stealing your apartment, Draco." Though it was nice to offer.

" I don't ever hardly use it!"

" Are you serious? I would feel like a charity case. And I don't want to-"

He groaned and ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair, which was very distracting. " Astoria, don't be an idiot." Well, that's not very charming, she thought. " Please. You're my Betrothed! Of course you can sleep in my apartment!"

Then his cheeks turned pink when he realized what he had said, and she laughed. " Only for a bit, okay? And only because I really, really liked your window."

He grinned, a look of prideful accomplishment on his face. " Brilliant! Do you need help moving?" Then he blanched. " Or would it be better if I didn't go near that place."

She smiled ruefully. " How about I meet you at the apartment?"

He nodded absentmindedly, and then leaned down, and kissed her sweetly on the lips. It was fast, and not the epitome of passion, but when he disapparated, she was left, blushing and grinning in the middle of Diagon Alley.

 **AN: Sorry for not updating yesterday! Tbh, I forgot that I hadn't. So, what do you think about this chapter? I know, I know, Astoria came to Draco's defense . . . again, and it doesn't make sense because they're not in love . . . at least not yet, right? I'm having a bit of trouble keeping them on the wall between enemies and lovers, without making them best mates.**

 **Were the Weasleys OOC? Was Draco? I'm a little worried about the way I portrayed Ron. I know he hates Draco, but I don't want it to seem like I'm on Draco's side, because I hate Ron-bashing.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

It only took a day to move into the Malfoys' apartments. Draco had told Astoria that it wouldn't be a problem, that his parents never came here anymore, and even if they did, they couldn't object. After all, it was his room, he could do with it as he liked. But she still felt awkward and out-of-place among the richness and lavishness of the hotel again.

Her family had used to be rich. They had once been one of the top Wizarding names in London, in all of Britain, in all of Europe, practically. But then Voldemort. It's like his name wasn't even him anymore, it was just an era. A time. A phase. Every Wizarding family had been changed after Voldemort. It was just a fact.

Hers? Well, her family had all survived, which was better than some, but their finances had suffered. Her mother had never been convicted as a Death-Eater, namely because the only people who knew were her family and Lord Voldemort himself. Though Astoria fancied the idea that the Malfoys knew. Otherwise why would they be so eager for a match between her and Draco?

Either way, they had not had a fortune in a long while. Their house was in shambled ruins, they had only one house elf, and her mother was in denial. Her mother kept her room and the front hallway and sitting room clean for visitors, and pretended that they were fine. Astoria was the one to do all the work.

Astoria cleaned where she could, cooked when she was hungry, and helped her father with his book-keeping, something that he hadn't done himself in years. It was hard work, but she had felt compelled. Now that she was free? Well, it was a completely strange feeling, and she wasn't sure yet if she liked it.

They were magically levitating all the apparated furniture around Draco's apartments. Daphne was very impressed.

" Merlin, Tor, if I didn't know you better, I'd say you were a gold-digger! For star's sakes, look at the view he has!"

" Daph-!" Tor grunted, holding her wand tip up like it was heavy. " Could you please, please help me with this bed?!"

Daphne looked around, just in time to see Astoria's bed plummeting from the ceiling, and just barely managed to catch it with her own wand, before it fell through the floor into the downstairs room.

" Merlin! You're bad at levitation spells, I forgot!"

" I'm not _bad_ at them-"

" You were absolutely horrid!"

Astoria sniffed, and blew her hair out of her face. " Should you be doing heavy lifting in your state?"

" Oh, please, that's just for muggles who can't use magic! Besides, I was always stronger than you!"

Astoria's eyes narrowed.

She had decided to leave Draco's bedroom untouched. For when he came back, she reasoned with herself, but she knew the real reason was that it was too intimate of a living quarter for her to touch.

There had been no other bedrooms, only a kitchen and eating space, and a bathroom, both luxurious and spotless. Astoria and Daphne had decided to camp out in the main room, setting up their beds against the wall, and their vanities and tables in a corner.

" There, that's better!" Astoria said, flopping onto her own bed. Daphne followed her. " Daph! You're making the bed into a sinkhole, you big whale!"

" It's not my fault I'm pregnant!"

" Oh, yeah, like you and Addison aren't probably doing it all over the house. I'm surprised it took you two years to get yourself knocked up! You disgust me."

" You can't get knocked up if you're married."

" Sure, whatever you say, Daph."

" It better be whatever I say! I'm sleeping in your boyfriend's living room for you!"

Astoria sniffed loudly. " It can hardly be called a living room. And he's not exactly my boyfriend. Just my Betrothed."

" Like you aren't madly in love with him!"

" I'm not!"

" S _u_ r _e_ . . ."

Astoria kicked her sister. " What do you want me to say?"

Her sister kicked her back. " Maybe I just want you guys to admit your feelings for each other, so you can just go ahead and shag each other boneless!"

Astoria gagged. " You're so crude. You disgust me. Besides, nobody's shagging anybody."

Just then there was a crack as Draco apparated into the room. Astoria and Daphne yelped slightly and leaned backwards. " Idiot-" mumbled Daphne.

" Hello, lovely young ladies . . ." Draco said in a mockingly- debonair tone. " What were you talking about?"

Astoria's face turned red, but Daphne was cool as a cucumber. " Boys."

" Really . . ." Draco smirked. " Fascinating. By all means, don't stop because of me."

Daphne rolled her eyes, and turned back to Astoria, effectively blocking Draco from the conversation. " So, Astoria. Chance Selwyn."

Astoria blanched at the unexpectedness of Daphne's words. " Oh, Merlin's great beard, Daph, don't ever mention that name to me again!"

Draco walked over. " This sounds fascinating. Who is this Chance ponce?"

" Nobody." Astoria's face was buried in a pillow, and her words were rather muffled.

" Ex-boyfriend," Daphne supplied.

" I hate him already," Draco said cheerfully. " How jealous do I have to be?"

" Very."

" Daphne, shut up. Draco, don't be an idiot." Astoria's voice was still muffled.

" He was hot, and intelligent, and hilarious, and he adored the ground Astoria walked on," Daphne snipped back at Draco. " They were both head-over-heels in love."

Draco stiffened. " You don't say," He drawled.

" Daphne, don't say stuff like that. Oh, Draco, don't look at me like that-! It wasn't love anyway. Trust me."

" But it would've been-" Daphne continued. " They were planning on getting married and everything. He had a home, she had childrens' names picked out- She even still has a wedding dress that she bought on a whim."

Astoria was shooting Daphne glares that should've burnt right through her skin. " Daphne Greengrass, _shut up_!" She hissed.

Draco's face was cold and emotionless. " What happened then?" He asked dryly. " I hope I didn't get in the way of anything."

" Of course not! We were over before you- before we happened," Astoria said quickly. " We had a fight. I thought he was moving to quickly. My parents . . . my mum . . . didn't approve of him. She thought he was too coarse. I was scared. I thought he was cheating on me. A lot of stuff happened, we both said stuff we regretted, and boom. It was over. Maybe we would have gotten back together, but as soon as he left he got pissed and slept with another girl. So we were finished. End story."

Astoria wasn't looking at either of them now. Draco had a cold expression on his face. Daphne tried to reach for her hand, but she jerked away. " I hope you're happy, Daph-"

She disapparated.

She wasn't sure where she going, until she ended up back at Madame Malkin's. After all, nothing beats a bad break-up story then your best friend and a hot cuppa tea, right? Right.

But Olivia wasn't there. Lindy was. Astoria groaned when she saw the older woman's back, and Lindy spun around startled.

" Land sake alive, girl, what are you doing here? I thought you had left us for good! Gone an' lived with your Death-eater boyfr-"

Astoria disapparated again, interrupting the older lady in the middle of her tirade. She just wasn't in the mood.

Her own thoughts guided her to the place that she always used to go to whenever she was stressed. Astoria found herself lying on the ground, in the field where her old grandfather had taught her and Daphne to play Quidditch. The grass was yellow and itchy, and was taller than her body, effectively shielding her from anything that could've been around.

She was invisible and completely alone, and instead of feeling vulnerable, she was so relieved. So very, very relieved. It wasn't like being in the middle of a forest by yourself, where the empty wind and the trees are promising invisible enemies. Here . . . it was like being inside your own head. Completely alone and ready for good, hard thinking.

Obviously she should not have overreacted that much when Daphne had brought up Chance. She should have been over him by this point. It had happened more than a year ago. But to talk about a sore subject in front of Draco? And he had looked so betrayed . . . she didn't even know him that well back then! If she had known him . . . Oh, who was she kidding? She probably would have hated him mindlessly. Just like Lindy. Just like all the rest who didn't know him and how he'd changed.

She closed her eyes, and felt the prickle of tears, trying to moisten her dry eyes. She let an emotionless tear slip down her hot face. She wasn't crying because she was sad. She wasn't crying because she was angry. She was just crying because she was so, so tired. The world . . . it was heavy. It weighed so much.

There were so many meaningful, meaningless things in the world. Things that shouldn't bother her, but did. Things that should carry no weight, but did. People's judgment. Draco's inner emotions. Her mother. Her father. Her own inability to ride a broom. Her dead grandfather who she had loved. Her future in-laws who didn't seem to accept her. Her bad Potions grade when she was at school. Leaving Lindy's flat. Her sister. Her sister being pregnant. Her sister being pregnant by a husband that she was completely happy with. Her own personal flaws. Cruelty. Slavery. World hunger. The impending apocalypse . . . .

Okay, she was grasping at straws here. She smirked wryly, her mood no better.

Her eyes were unbearably heavy. She hadn't slept well in days. Her nights were littered with nightmares of wolves, and her days were filled by the daymares of life, which were somehow infinitely worse, because they were mind-numbingly real. But out here . . . with the golden sun and the golden wheat and the golden heat all around her . . .

It was easy to forget the stupid, little things, and the beetle crawling on her arm, and the sticky stubs of wheat beneath her. So she went to sleep.

It was several hours before she was awakened by the crack of thunder. There was an oddly bright light in her eyes, and she groaned loudly, squinting up into the darkness beyond the blinding brightness coming from her wand.

" Astoria? Lumos!" She heard somebody call, and turned over, trying to get back to sleep. Her wand flickered brightly again. " Astoria!" Somebody was running near her, and she jumped as the first drop of cold rain hit her arm.

" G'away-" She mumbled, fighting viciously as somebody tried to drag her up. " I'm going to kill you, Daphne!"

It was raining harder now, and she was sure that her robes were going to get soaked, but she didn't care. She just wanted to go . . . back . . . to sleep.

" Daphne, I found her!" The person holding her said, and with a heave, Draco lifted her up in his arms. She curled against his chest.

No. This was definitely better. This person was warm, and solid, and was curling her against him protectively.

" Oh, thank Merlin. It was your idea, Draco, saying lumos and waiting for her wand to respond-"

" What the hell was she doing out here?" Draco demanded, and Astoria groaned a protest, slowly coming to her senses.

" Please . . . stop yelling . . ."

" I'm apparating us back-" Draco yelled over the oncoming storm.

There was a deafening whirl of air around them, and Astoria was frozen to the bone by the speed and by her wet robes.

She was being carried now, and dropped unceremoniously on a bed. " Wet-" She murmered, and her soaking robes were stripped off her. Thankfully the clothes beneath were dry and she felt somebody slip her muddy shoes off her cold feet.

" Better?"

She hummed faintly, and curled up against the cold sheets. " Sleep."

" Yup, sleep is good. Though I don't see why you should be sleepy. Apparently you had a pretty good nap out there." He sounded annoyed, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

" Hmm . . ."

She missed the rest of what he was saying as she slowly fell backwards into a deep chasm of warm, enveloping slumber.

She dreamt. No. Not again. She couldn't. She didn't have the strength to fight the wolves now, so could they just go away?! But it wasn't the wolves.

 _She was back at Hogwarts, but it was after the Battle this time. She was standing next to the War Monument they had erected for all the fallen heroes. Except there were no names. Only one. One name._

 _ **Astoria Greengrass.**_

 _But that doesn't make any sense, she tried to say, but couldn't. I'm not dead, she tried to scream. Not dead! The words echoed in her head. She screamed them aloud._

" _Oh, Astoria." A female voice behind her. " Tori, Tori, Tori. Dead? Of course you are. Don't you remember?"_

 _Daphne. She turned around. A crowd of people stood behind her, not moving, only smiling. Some maniacally, some sadly, all of their eyes wide open. Her eyes were closed. Her eyes were closed, so why could she see them? Her chest wasn't rising, and their's were. Rising and falling, rising and falling._

" _Astoria, sweet-" Draco stepped forward, his thin lips twisted into a sneering grin, unnatural with his open grey eyes. " You died. You're buried underneath the ground. Thousands and thousands of miles under the ground."_

 _No! She tried to scream. I'm not! I'm not! But suddenly she was, in a coffin, nailed closed. Her mouth was sewn shut, and she couldn't pry her lips apart, as she screamed deep in her throat, and hammered against the lid of the coffin. But it wouldn't budge. The coffin was getting smaller around her. Smaller and smaller and smaller, and she could hear Draco's voice getting louder and louder-_

She screamed. Loud and piercing in the night, her mouth open, her eyes open, her chest heaving, as she sat bolt upright on the bed.

" Astoria! Astoria!" Draco was next to her, grabbing her shoulders, shaking her.

She was gasping now, gasping and dry-heaving, and clutching onto Draco so hard. So hard.

" Astoria, what in the world?!"

But she didn't answer, only pulled him closer to her. As close as he could humanly get to her. " Please don't leave. Please don't ever, ever leave me!" She sobbed pathetically into his shoulder.

" I won't! I won't, I swear, Astoria! Salazar, what's wrong with you?"

" I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I've been horrible, and I didn't want to marry you! Please don't bury me!" She was whimpering now, in a way that would horrify her if she had been in her right mind. Her face was buried in his shirt, and the smell of him comforted her.

" Bury you?" He started to say, completely confused, but cut himself off, pulling her closer. " Of course not. Of course I won't bury you. And you don't have to want to marry me. It's not one of the rules. Seriously, Astoria, sweet-"

She stiffened, and pulled away from him, her face so white in the darkness he thought for a second she was a ghost. " Don't call me that."

" What? Sweet?"

" Don't. Never again. Ever."

He frowned. " Seriously, Astoria, what did you dream?"

She moaned slightly, and lay back down, her muscles still tense. " It doesn't matter. Please. Just lie down."

He did, and she curled into him, pulling the covers up. " Is this your bed?"

" Yeah. We were sleeping in the other room, but I came in here when I heard you. Daphne's in her bed, but I don't think you woke her up."

" I'm sorry I woke you up."

" You didn't. I was already awake." He sounded irritated, and she wasn't sure why. Probably just lack of sleep. Which was her fault.

" Oh." Her own voice sounded odd. Subservient and humble.

She was warm. Warm to the very bone. To the very core of her, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying every second of it. Him. The safety. For some reason she knew she wouldn't dream when she was with him.

" I'm sorry you had to come look for me in the rain."

" Merlin, Astoria, stop apologizing, okay?" His voice sounded angry, and she curled tighter into him, bringing her knees up in a fetal position.

She didn't say sorry, but she lowered her head.

" And don't do that." He pulled away from her, and she looked up, a look of complete and utter hurt on her face. It nearly broke his heart. " No, seriously. Don't give me those eyes. I don't want you to feel like you have to apologize for everything! Come on, I'm a complete jerk sometimes. I don't apologize. You don't have to. That's just the way it is with us. We don't apologize. Not to each other."

She sighed.

" Look at me. In the eyes, Astoria Greengrass."

She complied, frowning at him, her lips thinning.

" You're not a kicked puppy, okay? You don't need to cower in the corner. You're strong. You're amazing. You're Astoria, and you don't need somebody to protect you, okay? You don't need your mother's approval, and you sure as heck don't need mine, so please don't act like I'm a tyrant, like she is. Nothing can make me feel worse. Please don't apologize to me, and please sometimes treat me like dirt, and please leave your clothes on the ground, and tell me when I'm being a jerk, because that's the real you. It isn't the you that's trying to appease other people."

She smiled, just a little, and he smiled, just a little, back.

" Nice speech, Malfoy. Now are you coming back to bed or not? I'm getting cold." Her voice was back to normal.

He didn't wince at the sound of his surname. Not this time. He just leaned closer to her, and kissed her soundly on the lips, before pulling away. She gave a sound of protest, and leaned in, but he held up his hand.

" Come on, Astoria. We're in bed together. If we get in a mad make-out session, there's no telling where this will go, so come on. Let's just sleep."

" Whatever-," She groaned, but he could hear the smile in her voice.

They lay there in silence for a long time. In the darkness, their breaths corresponding. Her's lengthened out, and deepened, and he thought she had gone to sleep.

" They're mostly about the Battle, you know." Her voice startled him out of a dozing reverie, and he started slightly.

" What?"

" My nightmares. They're always about the Battle."

He was stiffening beside her, his muscles clenching underneath her head and neck. " You were there?"

" Yeah, but I didn't fight. Just watched. I watched the others fight."

" I didn't."

" I know."

" I was a coward. I knew which was the right side then. I knew I should've fought with Potter. But . . . I was a coward. I didn't want to side with the losing side. I decided to wait it out."

Astoria didn't say anything, just thought about this. Draco's breaths were becoming more ragged next to her.

" You know, they almost sent me to Azkaban."

She still didn't say anything.

" I deserved it. They all said I did. Even Weasley said I did, but Potter saved me in the trial. Defended me. Defended my whole family. But I didn't deserve that."

She could feel him panicking next to her, and she reached up a hand, and gently smooth the hair away from his forehead. He jerked against the touch, but she didn't pull away.

" The Dementors . . . they would have had so much to feed on-!" His voice cracked, and her hand kept smoothing his hair. Pulling at the silky locks, smoothing them against his scalp, tangling them with her fingers.

" So many bad memories. Your nightmares are about the Battle. I have nightmares about that too, but most of mine are at the Manor. My own home. He stayed there, but you knew that. Against my parents' will, but not like they would say anything to . . . to him. And he punished them when they let Potter go. The Cruciatus. Our whole family. Me. My mum. My dad. Even the house elves."

His breathing wasn't calming down now, and her fingers drifted down the side of his face, feeling the smooth skin beneath her fingertips, his rough chin, the sharp edges of his jaw, his neck underneath her fingertips.

" In my dreams . . . He's torturing me. Sometimes my mum, but normally me. There's green light, and pain. So much pain. And I deserve it. I know I do. The whole world knows I do."

She spoked for the first time.

" I don't think you do. In fact, I know you don't."

He didn't say anything, as if he had been waiting for those words from her.

" You torture yourself, Draco Malfoy. You tell yourself you deserve these things, because that explains everything. It explains the Dark Lord, it explains your horrible, excuse for a father, it explains the hateful stares. But if you did deserve it. Truly deserved it. Then it doesn't explain one thing."

She felt him turn to look at her, as she played with the collar of his shirt. His face was inches from hers in the dark, and she thought she might have seen tears in his eyes, but she 't sure. He didn't seem like the type to cry. But at night, people don't always act like themselves.

" What?" He said, his voice ragged with emotion. " What doesn't it explain?"

" The fact that somebody so completely evil and one-dimensional as you seem to think you are, wouldn't have somebody like me that loves them."

There was a very long silence. Astoria held her breath, her fingers frozen on his chest, his chest frozen underneath her fingers.

" You . . . love me?"

" That's what I said, isn't it?" She gave an awkward laugh. " I mean, I don't really know you all that well, but I think I do. I think you're pretty amazing, and really great, and a gentleman some of the time-" She could hear the smirk in her own voice, "- and I think you've had a horrible life, but you've turned out pretty decent in spite of it. I think you're really hard on yourself, and I wish you wouldn't be, because there are plenty of people out there that will be hard on you for you, so you don't have to do it."

He was breathing again, thankfully. She didn't fancy trying to bury a corpse. " You love me."

" Yes. That's what I said. Keep up, Draco."

" You love me?"

" Sure. If you say so."

" Really, really love me?"

" I'm not even answering you any more. Merlin, Draco, you're like a little kid."

He sighed a little, and tucked her head under his, pulling her flat to his chest. " I'm glad you love me."

" Really? I couldn't tell."

" Because I love you too."

" Oh." She couldn't say anything else, except for that. She had known that he fancied her, sure, but love? Love was serious. If he loved her, half as much as she loved him at that precise moment-

" 'Oh?'" He prompted.

She still didn't say anything for a long time.

" Do you think we're moving too fast?"

" Fast?" Draco snorted. " We're engaged aren't we?"

" I'm being serious. We've only known each other for a few weeks. Granted we both knew each other at Hogwarts . . . but . . ."

" That doesn't count."

" Exactly."

Draco shifted, leaning against his pillows, staring at the ceiling. " What are you suggesting?"

" I don't know. I just . . . If your parents hadn't made you get married, you wouldn't have, right?"

" Astoria . . ."

" Right?"

" Right."

" So why are you . . . why are you falling in love with me? Why so fast? If you didn't want to get married, and if never really knew me, let alone liked me, then why are you falling in love with me so fast?"

He sighed. " If I'm being perfectly honest . . . I don't know. I really don't know. I just . . . I need somebody, okay? I need somebody to talk to about my nightmares, and about my father, and about how I'm worried about my mother sometimes, and about . . . everything. Okay? I can't keep it bottled up inside. I used to have friends."

" Friends you could talk to?"

" I thought so. I was a big talker back at Hogwarts-" She could hear the smile in his voice. " I used to tell Parkinson and Crabbe and Goyle the biggest stories you ever heard. All kinds of things that I did. I used to tell them about my father too. But back then I was proud of him."

" Did he not hit you?"

" Not much back then. Back then he was proud of me. Slytherin Seeker, top Potions student, Prefect- and then when I joined Voldemort? He was . . . he was proud. Not necessarily excited, but he was proud of me."

" And he's not now?"

" No. Not really. I helped Potter, needed his help to get out of Azkaban, there wasn't really anything for him to be proud of."

Astoria didn't say anything, just turned her face to the huge window on the wall. There were curtains on it, unlike the one in the living room. Big, sheer grey curtains pulled back so that she could see the dark city and the star-like lampposts.

" So you talked about your father to them?"

" Yeah. But then . . . you know. After the War . . . well, Crabbe died. Goyle left somewhere. I don't know where he is. His dad didn't get off, and so he's off in Germany I think. Trying to get away from the haters."

" That makes sense."

" And Parkinson . . ."

Astoria strained her ears in the dark, trying desperately to hear Draco's next words.

" We just grew apart. She was mad at me after the Battle, I was fed up with her, we argued, I left. I haven't really seen her since, though she's sent me a few owls."

" Oh. I'm sorry."

He rolled over, and put an arm around her loosely, his voice muffled by the pillows. " Don't be. I'm not."

" Really?"

" Really. Because if we had stayed in touch, I would probably be Betrothed to her right now, and not you."

" And that would be bad?"

" Dreadful."

" Good." Then she turned over too, and they both slept.

 **AN: The updates are going to be getting a bit slower because I'm catching up to the bits that I haven't written yet. So . . . was my prose too purple? My Astoria too annoying? My Draco too caring? My plot strange and unrealistic? Please let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

Daphne was quite shocked the next morning to see Draco and Astoria, not only in the same bed, but draped over each other. So shocked in fact that she woke them with a scream.

"Astoria Greengrass! That kind of behavior is unfitting for a lady! What in Merlin's name?!"

Astoria rolled over sleepily. " Daphne . . ." She groaned. Astoria wasn't quite sure what Daphne was talking about, but she wished she would just go away. She was so . . . so . . . warm. And happy, for some reason. And so, so tired . . .

" Astoria-" She heard Draco say, and she rolled over to lie closer to him, but he was sitting up, and she opened her eyes in protest. " -We need to get up. We have jobs, remember?"

She let out a whine of indignation, and buried her face in her pillow. " I refuse to acknowledge that fact."

" You're going to get fired."

" Probably."

Daphne growled. " Astoria, I hate your job, but for Merlin's sake, grow a sense of responsibility!"

" Circe and Hestia, Daphne!" Astoria rolled out of bed, and landed on the floor. " I was going to get up! I was just pretending not to because I wanted to!"

Draco was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

" What?" She demanded.

" Your hair . . ." He gestured amusedly at the huge crow's nest surrounding her head, the curls rebelliously tangling.

She scowled at him. " You're about to have no hair at all, unless you leave the room right now!" She pawed at her robes for her wand, before seeing her robes on the floor next to her. " Accio wand!" She commanded, raising her hand. The wand did not fly into it.  
Daphne was grinning, and Draco shrugged and left the room. Astoria was muttering curses at them both, while she had dragged her dirty robes over her head, and cast several hair spells at her scalp.

" Coffee?" Draco offered when she had stormed out of his bedroom.

" That stuff is bad for you." She scowled at him, as if he had personally invented both the idea of coffee and kicking puppies. " It will eventually kill you. In fact, I'm quite sure that it does horrible things to your liver and your kidneys."

Draco frowned. " I don't actually think it-"

" Whatever. Do you have any pumpkin juice?"

" You can check-" He pointed at the door to the kitchen.

" Having a good morning?" Daphne grinned over the mug of coffee she was holding. It did smell good . . . nothing like it tasted, Astoria thought bitterly.

" Fine, until you woke me up. Witch."

" Fun night with Draco last night? You do remember you're supposed to stay . . . pure . . . until the wedding, right?"

" Don't be filthy. And last night was fine. We just talked."

" Yeah. Totally looked like you were 'just talking' when I woke you up this morning." Daphne raised her hands in an innocent expression, as Astoria glared at her.

" I'm going to work. I don't need to hear this-" Astoria growled as she stepped out of the kitchen.

Draco was standing there, looking a little confused and wary. " Um . . . have a good day?"

" If you say so." She stepped around him, and he reached out to take her arm. " What?"

" Just . . ." He seemed like he had forgotten what he was about to say, his mouth open, his eyebrows wrinkled. " I don't know. Bye."

Her expression softened. " Bye. You be safe at work. Don't get jinxed or anything." She kissed him on the cheek. He smiled.

She wasn't exactly looking forward to the apparation to Wheezes, but it couldn't be helped. If she still lived at Malkin's she could have just walked. . . Ah, well, it couldn't be helped.

Draco had told her that she should walk through the lobby in and out, so that Greensley wouldn't get strange ideas about why she stayed up in the apartment all the time and come check on her. She always apparated in the side street right outside the apartment building.

She arrived at the doorstep, nauseous and wind-swept. " George-" She called as she walked in, before being deluged in a swarm of flower petals and butterflies. " I'm going to _kill_ you!"

The Weasley in question, popped up from behind the counter. " Tor! Earlier than normal."

" I'm on time."

" Exactly. Okay, can you start stocking the newest Fanged Frisbees- and watch out. One got Alaster the other day, and he had to go to St. Mungo's."

" I can't believe you're selling these to children."

" Hey, business is business!"

" Who's watching the counter today?"

" Abigail's coming in later. She actually said she wanted to talk to you about something, so you'll need to see her later."

Astoria nodded absently, already heading to the back of the store to grab the boxes of Frisbees. What did Abi want? Probably just wanted her to take a shift anyway. She probably could . . . She was trying to take more work now anyway.

She bobbed her head to the catchy music playing over stereo speakers overhead. A nice mixture of popular muggle and wizarding tunes, Angelina had selected the songs herself. It was a pity about the muggle though, because she liked listening to songs she had heard before. And muggles were so . . . blatant about their affections in love songs. Well, it couldn't be helped their taste was lacking. Some of their songs were good, anyway.

A few hours had gone by, as Astoria stocked the shelves. There was never an 'off' season at Wheezes, and a steady stream of customers were going through the store.

" Astoria!" She heard somebody call over the conversations around her, and turned to see Abigail coming towards her. " I was hoping you would be here today."

" Hey, Abi. Taking over for George at the counter?"

" Yeah, just wanted to talk to you for a minute.

" No problem-" Astoria turned away from pushing a box of Puking Pastilles back from the edge of the top shelf, and gave Abigail her full attention. She suddenly noticed Abigail's troubled expression, and the hesitant set of her mouth. " Hey, what's wrong?"

" You're . . . you're Betrothed to Draco Malfoy, right?"

Astoria frowned. " Um . . . yeah. Did you forget this? We had a conversation, kinda fight, about it like, a week ago?" Honestly, did Abigail seriously have to bring this up again?

" I really hate to be the bearer of bad news, but-" And here she stopped, her mouth open, her hazel eyes fixed on Astoria's.

" What?" Astoria demanded.

" I think he's having an affair, or something-" She said all in one breath, the words blurring into each other. " I mean, I don't want to accuse somebody falsely, but my cousin was talking to me earlier yesterday, and she works at Florean Fortescue's, and she says that she saw Malfoy there earlier this week with a really pretty lady, and they were talking about something."

Astoria frowned. " He probably just ran into somebody."

" They left together."

" Left together? Or disapparated at the same time?" Astoria's mind was racing.

" Walked into another store together. And then came out twenty minutes later together, and then went out of the Leaky Cauldron together."

She could feel her heartbeat vibrating through her body. Ba-Thump. Ba-Thump. Loud and heavy and slow. Her blood felt warm. " It's just a misunderstanding. A friend of his, or something. Trust me, he wouldn't do that."

They were supposed to have a date this Saturday. It was supposed to be Friday, but he had said he was busy. But that didn't make sense. His hours were in the day. He wouldn't know he would be busy that night. He only got called in the night if there was an emergency. He had to be meeting somebody.

" I'm really sorry, Astoria. I just thought you should know. My cousin said she's seen them before. She thought they were dating, before I told her about you."

Her hot blood had turned ice cold, her face into a frozen mask, her lips in a perfectly straight, thin line, her eyes open and unseeing.

" Astoria . . .? Astoria, are you okay?"

" He's not cheating on me. He can't be." Her voice was filled with an incredible amount of certainty, but even as she heard the words, she started thinking of all the possible evidence.

He had hesitated when she had said she loved him. Hadn't wanted to be Betrothed in the first place. Pureblood marriages were rarely monogamous. Had he just assumed it was his right-?

But no. She had had doubts before, and they had been unfounded. She had been wrong, and Abigail was wrong now. And that horrible small voice in the back of her head telling her that there was no reason he would truly love her . . . it was lying. It had to be lying.

She had had nobody for so long. Nobody to love, nobody to hold, nobody to care for. Just an empty voice where siblings, and family, and friends should have been. She had latched onto Draco far too fast. And she had thought he had done the same to her. But maybe- Maybe he filled that void with girls, and lovers, and whores. Maybe he didn't need her like she needed him.

" Astoria?"

She focused on Abigail. " Thanks for telling me. I'll ask him."

Abigail smiled wanly. " Okay. I'm really sorry, Tor. I know you like him. But if it's any consolation . . . I think you could do better."

Except she had no choice. She would have to marry him one way or another. Whether or not they loved each other. Whether or not he was faithful. She had already resigned herself to that.

But the hope that had built inside her. The thoughts of requited love and happily ever afters . . . all the dreams and castles that she had built for herself, ever since she had met Draco, really met Draco- they were crumbling. Falling.

But not yet! She warned herself. It's nothing. It's a cousin. Or a school friend. Or-

But he had no cousins. He had only had one- a woman named Tonks, daughter of a muggle-born, and married to a werewolf- and now, even she was dead. He had no other relatives.

She was pushing toys and trick boxes back and forth on the shelf without any real purpose. She was thinking the same thoughts over and over again, and even though the logical, clear thinking side of her told her that it was unlikely, and unprobable, there was a small, insistent side that told her that Malfoy was Malfoy, and really- how much could one person change?

Not much.

It was another few hours before George came looking for her. She hadn't eaten any breakfast, and it was past the normal lunch hour, and her stomach was pinched with hunger.

" Tor- You okay? You didn't take your break."

" I forgot."

" Okay. Do you want to leave now? Come back in an hour? We've got plenty on hand."

She shrugged. " Sure." She needed some quality time to think. Draco would be at his work now- maybe she could floo?

Astoria pushed out of Wheezes, curling into her still-dirty robes. A sharp breeze had picked up, promising a cold winter early. She turned towards Fortescue's, and hesitated, just a few seconds to convince herself, before she walked over, purposefully.

" Excuse me?" She asked when she got to the counter at the front, and hesitated. " Um . . . I have a friend named Abigail, whose cousin works here? Can I talk to her?" Great. That wasn't vague at all.

But the girl behind the counter brightened visibly. " Abi's cousin, Peony? Course!" And she dashed away, leaving Astoria alone in the front parlor.

Weird. Maybe this is one of those places where all the workers know everything about each other. Though honestly, to know the name of somebody's cousin?

" Are you Tor?" Came a voice, and she turned to see a girl who looked nothing like Abi. Abi had smooth, honey-colored hair- this girl had skin the color of chocolate, her black ringlets pulled back neatly, her piercing eyes sweeping over Astoria with a skeptical air.

" Um . . . are you Abigail's cousin?"

" Course. Name's Peony. I guess Abi told you what I saw?"

Astoria grimaced. " I just wanted to clear some things up. You know I'm datin- Betrothed to Draco Malfoy?"

" I know him. Blonde. Fit. Prat."

She sighed. " That's him. And you told Abi you saw him with a different woman?"

" Gorgeous, one of those tall, slender types. Willowy. Blonde. He seemed to be paying rather close attention to her. They made a cute couple"

She closed her eyes in a wince.

" Couple of days ago. Friday night, I think."

Confirming her suspicions.

" And you saw them leave together?"

" Saw them go into Gringott's together, and then come out together. They left through the Leaky."

Gringott's? Was it possible she was just a business associate?

" I saw her write something down on a paper, and give it to him, so naturally I assumed they were lovers-"

" They're not!"

Peony shrugged apathetically. " I'm just saying what it looked like. And I'm not the type to judge, but you might want to check up on your . . . Betrothed." She smirked unkindly, and left.

Astoria sighed as she left Fortescue's. Far from swaying her fears, they were more cemented in her brain. And she decided with a scowl, that Peony was definitely not as great as Abi.

The rest of the day did not go better. She returned to Wheezes early, her appetite gone, and was instantly deluged in a whole new portkey-load of new products, ready to be catalogued and stored in the back room. She welcomed the distraction, throwing herself into the numbers.

She judged the time by the stream of customers. A faster flow right after lunch, when people were finishing with their meals. Slower in the early afternoon. Picking up around dinner, crazy until eight-

" Tor!" She heard George call from the front. " Shift's over. Prat to see you."

She sighed heavily, and turned to see Draco gesturing from outside the shop window. She stripped off her heavy-duty WWW apron, and walked to the back to clock out her time. Abi was waiting for her.

" Astoria-" She said urgently. " Are you going to talk to him?"

" I don't know." Astoria was mad at Abigail, and she knew it was unfounded. All Abi had done was tell her something that she would have wanted to know anyway. " Maybe. Would you?"

" If I really loved him? Yes." And she stared straight into Astoria's eyes with an incredible amount of conviction. " You shouldn't be heading into a deep relationship with doubts. It'll only lead to trouble."

Astoria shrugged noncommittally, and walked to meet Draco outside.

He helped her into her heavy fall robes, when she met him. " Long day?"

She sighed, " The longest."

" I just got off work, and came by to see if you were still here. Did you take an extra shift?"

" Yeah. As nice as your apartment window is, I don't want to take advantage of your hospitality for longer than I need too." In her current mood, the words came out sounding harsh and terse.

" Oh. Okay."

She was wrong to doubt him. He was sweet, and he had changed, and he wouldn't cheat on her. Remember Astoria? She chided herself. You had suspicions before. It's nothing. _She_ was a co-worker, or a relative, or a- a-

" Look, can I ask you something?" They both said at the same time. Astoria stared at him, her mouth a little open.

" You go first."

" No, no, it's okay. You can go-"

She flushed, her cheeks hot in the frigid wind. " No. I'm serious. You go first."

" Well- You know how the Ministry has a Harvest Ball every autumn?"

She nodded. She had gone to it once, invited through her father, who worked at the Ministry. It had been slightly boring, and the food was bland.

" Well, I kind of have to go, because of my job, you know? And also, as a representative of the Malfoy family. So . . . I was hoping that you could come with me?"

She looked up at him, slightly shocked.

" It's in about two weeks."

" Oh-" She thought hastily. " Okay."

He grinned. " Good. Maybe it won't be as horrible as last year. Did you go?" He tapped his wand against the bricks leading into the Leaky Cauldron.

" No, the year before. The year I graduated."

" Oh. Any fun?"

She hadn't thought so. At the time Chance hadn't been there, and she had been so dependent on him, so needy, that the entire time she couldn't wait until she got home so that she could owl him.

" It was . . . fine."

Her thoughts were suddenly preoccupied with Chance, instead of Draco's possible affairs. Two of her more . . . serious romances. And both men had cheated on her. No! Draco wasn't cheating on her! She had already decided that.

She turned to look at him, and was caught suddenly by his chilled beauty. Not handsome, not rugged, but like a marble statue, all straight lines and pale, taut skin. He turned to look at her, and smiled.

" Did you want to ask me something?"

" What? No . . . no. I don't think so . . . ."

Her fears were unfounded. She shouldn't be worrying about this. She should be waiting to get to Draco's flat so she and Daphne could plan what she was going to wear for the Ball. She smiled. Just a little.

 **AN: Again, not sure about this. Is her doubting him a bit too much after everything they've been through? Or is it reasonable for her to assume that he might be cheating on her? Either way, please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

When they returned to Draco's flat that night, however, Astoria didn't get the chance to talk to her sister. Daphne had left, on a 'family emergency'- or so said the note on the kitchen table.

" But why would she just leave?" Astoria muttered for the twelfth time, exactly. " I mean, everything is fine here-"

Draco sighed. " Which is why she probably left. Think about it, Astoria, she's near her due date, and even if there wasn't an emergency, she would want to be near Addison when the baby's born, right?"

He was sitting on a stool, perching, really. And sipping a cup of butterbeer, the fragrant, caramel scent filling the room.

" But I'm her sister!"

" He's her husband."

Astoria rolled her eyes, dismissively. " Well, it's not like she _chose_ him. Our parents _picked_ him for her." Her words were cutting.

His silver eyes narrowed a little, jaw clenching. " Well, it's not like she picked you either, sweetheart. You don't get to pick your siblings. Or am I getting something wrong?" He picked moodily at a loose thread on his robes.

" What's got _your_ wand in a knot?" Astoria grumbled, slamming herself into a low kitchen chair, and propping her feet on the table.

He swatted at them, and she growled at him, baring her teeth.

" No feet on the table."

" What are you- my mother?"

Draco jumped off his stool, and stalked out of the room, heading towards his bedroom. " _Women_ -" She heard him mutter, and she clenched her toes in anger.

" Yeah, you'd better run," She mumbled under her breath, helping herself to his still half-full mug of butterbeer.

But in all seriousness, it wasn't a good idea to travel when you were pregnant, especially not as near to Daphne's due date as she was. Apparating, even for an experienced apparater like Daphne, could cause serious damage to the baby, sometimes even splinching an unborn child. Flooing caused extreme nausea, portkeys were hard to come by-

So why would Daphne leave? Especially when she knew that the wedding would be in only a few months? Astoria needed her! Always, but especially now.

Astoria groaned a little, as she stood up from the kitchen table, and she slowly walked towards the two poster beds in the living room. Except there was only one. Apparently Daphne had transfigured her bed, or vanished it, or something. It was gone now.

While the two beds in the modern living room had looked strange, the sight of her's, alone, and by itself, almost made her want to cry.

Daphne's disappearance on top of everything else . . . on top of the Betrothal, and her feelings about Draco, and Draco's secrets, and moving out of Lindy's, and her mother, and the upcoming wedding-

She needed sleep. Yes, that would be good. Lots and lots of sleep.

But with the night, came the nightmares.

" Are you okay? You don't seem well-rested." Draco walked around the kitchen, circling the table and Astoria, hunched in a chair. " Coffee? I got some pumpkin juice yesterday. Want some?"

" Sure," She answered tonelessly. Her arms were wrapped around her knees, her eyes staring blankly out into space. The night had been horrible, waking up had been horrible. She had lain on her bed for five minutes, still half-asleep, thinking Lord Voldemort was in her room. She had been petrified, frozen, unable to turn around, for fear that he would strike.

A glass of pumpkin juice landed in front of her, and she jumped.

" So . . . feeling better than last night?"

Why was he asking? Oh, right, because she had been angry with him. Because she had thought he was cheating on her. The whole thing seemed very, very silly. Like it should matter who he slept with, when horrible, dark creatures roamed in the depths of her minds. Was she going insane?

" Hm . . ." Was all she said.

He was sitting on his stool again, examining her with narrowed eyes, and an unreadable expression.

" Do you have work today?" She asked faintly, the words coming out stilted. She sipped her pumpkin juice, savoring the sweetness, and the familiarity.

" Yes, but if you need anything-"

" No. No, I'm fine. I think I'll just go see Olivia." The words had popped out of her mouth, but she didn't know where they had come from. Though honestly, the though of seeing Olivia was exhilarating. " We might . . . go . . . somewhere."

" Okay-" He hesitated slightly. " Are you okay?"

" Yeah, sure, why?" She said, all her words said without expression.

" You seem . . . listless. I don't know, sorry I asked." He shrugged and stood up, reaching for his work robes, labeled with a CB in orange thread.

" I had a tough night," She blurted out before she could stop herself, or even have time to register what she was about to say. She shook her head at herself, and went back to staring at the wall.

" A tough night?" He seemed confused.

" Never mind, sorry, forget it."

Understanding seemed to grow in his eyes, and she ducked her head, feeling her face flush hot.

" Nightmares."

She nodded.

" Astoria, you do know that any time you want to you're welcome to sleep in my bed." He flushed. " I mean, not like that. And you don't have to! I was just thinking- you know, sometimes it's better when you're with somebody else. Never mind. Forget it."

" Thanks," She stood too. " Really." She gave him a wan smile, and kissed him gently on the cheek. " Sorry I was such a jerk last night."

" No problem. We're all jerks sometimes." He smirked and then turned to leave.

" Oh, and Draco?" He turned to look back at her.

" Yes?"

" I just wanted to say thank you again for inviting me to the Ball. It was nice of you." She hadn't really wanted to thank him. What she had wanted to do was strongly apologize and beg forgiveness for being ungrateful of his affections. What she had wanted to do was demand why he was having dinner with lovely young girls who _weren't her_! But the 'thank you' came out, and annoyed with herself, she turned and disapparated, ignoring the order he had given her a week ago to always leave through the door.

" Olivia?" She called, hoping the her best mate would be in. The odds were in her favor, and she found the blonde pinning a customer's hem up from where it pooled on the ground.

" Tori!" Olivia mumbled around her wand, which she held gripped between her teeth as she struggled to straighten the seam. Her eyes were lit up with joy at seeing her friend again.

" Yeah, just popped by to say hello. You know."

Astoria sat on one of the measuring stools and watched her friend expertly pin and sew the dress robes' hem with her wand. Her fingers nimbly flew over the fabric. Olivia wasn't amazing at a lot of things, Astoria thought, but being an apprentice at Malkin's was one of the best decisions of her life.

A few minutes later, Astoria and Olivia were lounging in the front parlor, nursing cups of tea. " You know, when Lindy dies, you'll make a great Madam Malkin."

" Really?" Olivia grinned. " I'd love to have my own place. And I don't mean to be harsh, but I think I'd be a bit better with the customers than Lindy. She's a bit rude, especially to people who don't pay as well."

" Hm . . ." Astoria refused to allow herself to make a comment on that.

" So . . ." Olivia said, taking a sip of her tea. " How are your new living conditions?"

" Interesting . . ." Astoria said with a weird expression somewhere between a grin and a grimace.

Olivia leaned forward, a mischievous smirk on her face. " Do go on."

So Astoria related the events of the last week to Olivia, going over the exact conversation they'd had the night she had slept out in that field. And then she told Olivia her fears about Draco's fidelity.

Olivia's brow wrinkled. " I don't think he's cheating on you. I mean, he told you he loved you right? Why would you cheat on somebody you love?"

Astoria groaned. " I don't know. Just because he says he loves me doesn't mean he does anyway. I mean, I told him I loved him first. It might have just been a knee-jerk reflex or something. He might have felt guilty. Or he might be manipulating me. Trying to get me to adore him so that I don't notice his _extracurricular_ activities."

" That doesn't sound like something he would do."

" You don't know him, Livia."

" You don't either. Not really. That's what I think the problem here is. Bad communication. You know, the number one thing couples need to do is talk. Lots and lots of talking to clear the air between you two. It'll be good."

Astoria smiled a little. " Well, we might just have the opportunity to do that. You know the Ministry Ball coming up?"

" The Harvest thing? Yeah, we've had a lot of customers for it. Lots of stuffy old witches and wizards who want the latest doo-dads. Why?"

" Well, Draco has to go because of his job-"

" And he asked you to go with him? That's just so romantic!" Olivia literally jumped out of her chair, and squealed, clapping her hands to her mouth. " We've got to get you the best dress! You've got to outshine all those other wannabes! On the arm of a handsome man, with the dress I'll make for you, the others won't stand a chance!"

Astoria rolled her eyes. " Salazar, Olivia. It's just a stuffy old Ministry Ball. It's not exactly the Yule Ball at Hogwarts. I seriously doubt there'll be catty teenage girls ready to tear my dress and criticize my hair."

Olivia winked exaggeratedly. " You never know."

" Oh, Merlin."

Despite Astoria's many protests that they didn't need to get started _that day_ , Olivia demanded that Astoria pick a fabric out of their supply room immediately.

" You gave me a two-week notice for a fabulous dress, Astoria. For anybody else I would demand twice the price just for the outrageous work time! I need a fabric _now_! Also, flip through that and tell me which dresses you like-" Olivia threw a huge magazine, the size of a book, at Astoria.

Astoria sat down grumpily and huffed her way through the glossy pages, flipping the pages at random. " Merlin, Olivia, these are scandalous! It's supposed to be classy, not make me look like a hooker!" She paused at a particularly horrifying article of clothing that was cut to the model's bellybutton in the front, and barely reached the tops of her thighs, showing an extremely long amount of leg.

" Just because your back is showing does not make you a hooker. Merlin, Astoria. Get with the times, _please_ , you're embarrassing me."

Astoria groaned. She could already sense this was going to be a very long and painful process. " Liv . . . just put me in something nice. Formal and elegant. I don't want jaws to drop, I just want to look respectable."

Olivia wriggled her eyebrows at her, before turning back to the supply closet. " Trust me, when I'm finished with you, you will look both respectable and there will be lots of jaw-dropping. Namely Draco's."

Astoria groaned again. " I'm going to be mistaken for a prostitute."

" I'm insulted. How's this?" She pulled out a yellow chiffon. " Just as an overlay, you know? Maybe with a creamy silk beneath . . ."

" Stop trying to push your house colors on me, Olivia. I want green." Astoria rolled her eyes. As if she would go to a fancy ball without the support of her favorite color. As green used to be Daphne's favorite color before she 'grew up', most of Astoria's hand-me-down dress robes were a deep foresty green.

" How about red?" Olivia held up a deep crimson fabric, thick and patterned so lightly that it looked solid. She looked impossibly hopeful, and her eyes were pleading. " Please, Astoria, green makes your skin look . . . sallow. No harm meant."

Astoria was about to refuse adamantly, rather offended, before she reflected briefly about the fact that red was Draco's favorite color. And she did look marvelous in it. If she said so herself. " We'll see. What do your green fabrics look like?"

In the end it was a close tie between the earlier red fabric, and a velvety cloth that was so dark green it almost looked black.

" Tori!" Olivia whined, waving the red cloth in the air like a bull-fighter's flag. " Do you want to look like a widow? Is that it? Please, you'll look so much more sexy in red. Honestly, it's like you're trying to put me in a grave."

Astoria threw her hands in the air. " Fine! Red it is! But respectably red, you hear me? The 'scarlet' in 'scarlet women' doesn't come from nowhere. If I look like a cheap hussy-"

" Relax . . ." Olivia said, shoving mountains of unfolded fabrics back into the closet, and heaving the door closed. " Just trust me. You'll look like a queen. The Red Queen, I like that."

" It sounds like blood. Like Bloody Mary. Except I'll be Bloody Astoria."

" Ooh, that does have a ring to it. Do you want to wear a tiara?" Olivia was clapping her hands in excitement, the red fabric dropped to the floor in a puddle of ruby.

Astoria groaned.

 **AN: Sorry for the shortie. Like I said before, updates will be slower now that I've exhausted my huge supply of chapters. :D**

 **A request from me? Do you guys know any really great Betrothal fanfictions? I only like canon pairings, and if it's complete that's a bonus. Running out of great fanfictions!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The next few weeks flew by in a blur of strained relationships and quiet refuge at Malkin's with Olivia.

When she had gone to Draco's loft after she and Olivia had picked out the fabric, she had seen Draco sitting on the couch. She felt awkward- an invader in his apartment.

" Why don't you ever sleep at your home anymore?" She asked wearily, throwing her traveling cloak down on the table.

He looked at her confused. " I just thought you would want me here . . . you were talking about nightmares, and-"

" You thought wrong," She had said shortly, and instantly regretted it.

His face had gone from worried interest, to automatically still and cool. "Oh, I didn't realize that. Sorry. Guess I won't trouble you with my presence anymore."

" Draco, I didn't mean-" But he had already disapparated, and even though his presence had been unwelcome before, the apartment was large, and cold, and empty without him in it.

That had been a rough few days.

Her job at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes wasn't going well either. Astoria was taking on more shifts than ever, hoping to give Draco money to pay for the rent, and also to prove to her mother that she was self-sufficient. The long work hours drove deep purple bags underneath her eyes, and made her quiet and subdued. .

And to make matters worse, Abigail had taken to stalking Astoria at Wheezes, trying to force her into cornering Draco and asking him about his weekly trips to Fortescue's.

" I trust him, Abi. That's all there is too it."

" But my cousin saw him again this week-!" Abi said, her face turning pink, wisps of honey-blonde hair coming out of her elaborate bun.

Astoria tried to ignore the pangs of doubt that shot through her heart at that. " I'm not changing my mind. He'll tell me when he's ready."

But Astoria's decision to trust Draco to keep his Betrothal vows, wasn't complete. Her heart was still uncertain, and it was only by sheer willpower that she didn't demand an explanation every time she saw him. Peace is better, she thought. Even if something's going on, peace is better. But was it really?

Either way, she wouldn't share Draco's bed, even in the most literal sense, until she knew the truth. Not that she would sleep with anybody unless she were married to them. Not that she was completely inexperienced. She and Chance were teenage wizards after all . . . But she had just never felt . . . right . . . with Chance. Not with that. She knew Daphne had slept with a boy at Hogwarts, though she had never learned who. Someone older who graduated before Astoria even knew about it. Daphne had said, wait until it feels right. So Astoria had never done it.

Would it feel right with Draco? Would she do it even if it didn't? Once they were married, it would be expected. Honestly, the thought terrified her. Though it shouldn't. You'll nineteen, for Merlin's sake! She scolded herself every time she thought about it. Almost twenty!

She would be twenty by the time she got married. When she was twenty . . . maybe then she would feel right.

Right or not, the date of the wedding seemed to get closer. They had planned for an early January wedding, cold, wintery, hopefully with snow- and winter was coming fast. Right now it was already late October. She had November and December, and then it would be upon her.

Don't think about it.

Astoria threw her cloak around her before she stepped out of Wheezes, and then made her way to Malkin's. It had been difficult trying to avoid Lindy while still trying to make it to fittings with Olivia. She knew it wasn't Lindy's fault she hated Draco. Merlin, she was kind of a hypocrite. _She_ had hated Draco. But still. It did make things awkward.

" Liv?" She called, as she stepped into the welcome warmth of the robes shop. " You here?"

" In here, darling-" She heard a sound of pushed furniture, and the approaching footsteps of Olivia. " I have somebody for you to meet!" She was grinning, and blushing, and looked even more happy, if that were possible, then normal. " You remember I was telling you about my boyfriend?"

Astoria nodded carefully, watching the doorway behind Olivia. Somebody stepped through it.

" I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Neil Silverstein!" A man with light brown hair, an easy smile, and a healer's insignia on his blue robes, stepped up beside Olivia. Olivia shot Astoria a hopeful grin.

" Hi! Nice to meet you!" Astoria made a dainty curtsy automatically, her robes billowing around her. To be quite honest, she'd forgotten Olivia even had a boyfriend. She'd heard her mention him a few times, and she knew she had gone out on dates with him, but still.

" Astoria Greengrass, right?" He had a really deep voice. " I've heard so much about you." He bowed neatly, almost like a wind-up toy. " Sorry to intrude on your time together. See you tomorrow, Olivia?" He gave Olivia a pleading look, and Olivia laughed. Her normal laugh, but with a touch of breathless flirtiness in it.

" Course. Bye, Neil!"

Astoria watched the Healer leave through the front door, before turning on Olivia. " Why have I never met him before, Liv?!"

" Hm?" Olivia had a dreamy grin on her face.

" Snap out of it, lover girl. Your boyfriend. I've never met him before. Did he go to Hogwarts?"

" Course he did. . . Hufflfpuff, like me!"

Ah, that made sense. She had never really gotten to know the Hufflepuffs that well. Not that she had known anybody well. But still, for the most part, with some exceptions, Hufflepuffs were typically beneath her.

" Pureblood?" She asked distractedly.

Olivia flushed crimson, and rubbed the back of her neck. " Um . . . actually . . ."

" Olivia! Your parents won't let you marry a half-blood!" Astoria wasn't as appalled with the idea as much as she knew Olivia's parents would be, but still, a pureblood marrying a half-blood . . . it was as good as becoming a blood-traitor.

" Muggleborn."

Oh, Salazar. " Muggleborn?!"

" Yes, but oh, Astoria! He's so sweet, and he's really, really smart, and he's got loads of talent! He's a Healer's apprentice at St. Mungos, working in Magical Animal Bites and things like that, and he's really great!"

" Muggleborn . . ." Astoria said faintly. " Olivia Bulstrode, you're signing your own death wish."

Olivia stomped her foot, and Astoria looked at her in surprise. " I don't care! I don't care, Astoria, and frankly, I thought you would be on my side! I really, really like Neil, and we're going to get married, so there!"

Astoria stared at her normally-peacable friend, taken aback. " Olivia! I am on your side! I've always been on your side! I'm just trying to think sensibly!"

" Well, stop then. Because I'm marrying Neil, whether it's a 'sensible' idea or not!" Her tone was unusually defiant, and there might have even been tears in her blue eyes.

" Okay, okay!" Astoria held up her hands, trying to relax her friend. " Sound like a plan, then, eh? I'll be your wedding planner if you like. Chocolate or vanilla for the cake? Can I be Head Bridesmaid? But on a different note-," Her voice was unbearably calm and even. And then she screamd, " When _the hell_ were you planning on telling your parents?!"

Olivia collapsed into a chair. " I don't know . . ." She said hopelessly. " I probably won't have too. Millie found out this morning. Came by and saw us . . . well . . . snogging. She'll probably have already told my mum and dad. I'm sorry. It's why I'm being such a . . . such a . . . witch. I'm sorry."

Astoria grinned, despite herself. " All's forgiven. But seriously though. You might have to flee the country."

" Oh, and I don't think it'll get that bad. Worst case scenario, we'll have to elope. Neil and I have talked about it."

Astoria hummed thoughtfully, and put her elbows on her knees, leaning into her palms.

" But enough about me! I'm so sorry for forgetting, have things gotten better between you and Draco?"

Astoria groaned. " Worse, if possible. I told him . . . I don't know. That I didn't want him around. Basically, that he should go back to Malfoy Manor. And I didn't mean it!" She said, at the horrified look on Olivia's face. " It just came out sounding like that! And now he doesn't even come to his apartments anymore. I haven't seen him in a week."

Olivia sighed, the sound melancholy in the fitting room. " So . . . are you guys still going to the Harvest Ball?"

" I think so. I guess. I mean . . . I haven't heard otherwise."

A determined light came into Olivia's eyes. " Well, the show must go on! I'll put you in a dress so gorgeous, it screams ' Draco, forgive me for being a jerk'!"

Astoria stared at Olivia as if she had grown a third head. " A normal dress would be fine, thank you very much. And you're forgetting the whole thing where he's the one cheating on me?"

" You don't know that he's cheating on you. You only have the word of Abi, right?"

" Abi's cousin, to be specific. But please. Why would they lie? And it's not like Draco's accountable on those days. He always has plans. Every Friday night."

" Not this Friday. This Friday's the Harvest Ball."

Astoria rolled her eyes. " Not this Friday. Happy?"

" I just feel like there's something going on here-"

" Yeah. An affair."

" That doesn't add up. If you would just ask Draco . . ."

" Look, Olivia. It's okay. It's not really my business anyway. I'm sure he has good reasons for whatever he's doing. And who knows? It might not even be an affair." Though with the way she was ignoring him, she wouldn't blame him. Not that he wasn't ignoring her too.

The fitting was incredibly uncomfortable. " Salazar and Godric! You'd think with magic, this would be a whole lot more painless!" Astoria grunted, as Olivia squeezed her waist.

" I said breathe in!"

" I _am_ breathing in!"

Olivia hadn't told her what she was making, but from what Astoria could see, it was gorgeous. The sleeves were off the shoulder, wrapping around her arms. The bodice fit her like a glove, the waist coming in, impossibly tiny. There was magic there, Astoria was sure. And then the folds of fabric fell in a full waist to the ground.

It was also, extremely heavy.

" Salazar, there's no way I'll be able to dance in this!" Astoria picked up her skirt, and swung it around experimentally.

" Don't rip it, you oaf!" Olivia cried, ripping the skirt from Astoria's hands. " And I'll put some Lightening Charms on it. It'll be fine."

Astoria groaned. " It's just a dress, Olivia."

Olivia took a step back, her eyes wide with offended hurt. " Astoria- this is a masterpiece. A grand work of art. My last, greatest-" She faltered. " How _could_ you?!"

Astoria sighed. " Sorry, sorry- Look, are we done here today? I think I need a nap."

" You need some sleep! It's already nine o' clock."

" I know, but I've got the early shift at Wheezes tomorrow. I need to be there at four to start cleaning and stocking the shelves for opening time."

" Four?" Olivia was aghast. " In the morning? That's suicide!"

" Actually it's not. Besides, whoever opens up, that's who George pays the most. He doesn't want to do that. He says he loses his beauty sleep."

" You're going to lose your beauty sleep!"

Astoria huffed. " Are you saying I need sleep to be beautiful, Olivia Bulstrode?" She crossed her arms.

" The way you're working yourself into the ground? Definitely. Your skin is pale, and you've got bags under your eyes, and you need a long shower."

" Whatever. I need to get home anyway. If I eat dinner and go to sleep by ten, I'll get seven whole hours of sleep."

" Six."

" What?"

" Six hours of sleep. Merlin, apparently you need the sleep. Tor, if you don't cool it with your job, and get more sleep and rest, I'll floo Draco-"

Astoria flushed. " You wouldn't!"

" I would! And I will! Draco doesn't want his Betrothed working herself into the ground over some hyped-up sense of nobility. You don't have to pay him for sleeping in his apartment."

" Don't tell me what to do, Bulstrode."

" Fine. But you do need sleep, so go and get some."

She was too tired to apparate. After many mis-apparations in the past she had finally memorized the location of Draco's loft, and the information came in handy when she tried to hail a cab.

After telling the muggle the address, she climbed into the back. The floor was littered with receipts, a gum wrapper, and the label of some muggle drink. She sighed, and kicked it aside, collapsed against the cracked seat.

" Sorry about the mess, miss-" Came the cabbie's thick accent. " Just had a bunch of party folk in here. Tearing things up in the backseat, if you catch my drift."

Astoria groaned, and gingerly lifted herself from the back of the vinyl seat. " I do, thanks."

Thankfully the ride was short, but when the cabbie pulled up in front of the building, Astoria realized with a start that she didn't have any muggle money. Which left her with two rather undesirable options.

She could obliviate the cabbie. But that was something her mother would do. Probably had done, in her lifetime. The thought was distasteful.

Or she could try passing off wizarding gold as muggle money.

" Um . . ." She pretended to paw through her bag to delay the inevitable embarrassment. " I don't think I have . . . I mean . . ."

" How much is it?" She heard a tired voice ask, and whipped around to see Draco standing behind her. His hair fell around his face, deflated almost. His eyes were tired, his mouth thin, his jaw set. He looked nearly as tired as she felt.

The cabbie stated his price, and Draco paid with a practiced eye, before waving the cab off. He took Astoria's arm, and she stared at him numbly.

" Don't you keep muggle money with you?"

" I . . . forgot . . . I didn't remember that I didn't have any, and . . ."

They walked inside, past the ever-watchful Mr. Greensley, and rode the glass elevator up to the 6th floor. Draco examined her in the bright lights of the apartment building.

" Merlin, Astoria. You look awful."

She frowned a little, too tired to be seriously offended. " Sorry."

" Did you get any sleep last night?"

She hesitated. What she hadn't told Olivia, or Abi, or any of the worried inquirers, was that she had nightmares in every hour she might have been resting. Sleep was few and far between, but when it came, the terror came with it.

" No. Not really."

His eyes narrowed. " Why didn't you floo me?"

" Because . . ." Because she had been abysmally rude. Because he might be cheating on her. Because she wouldn't admit to him that she was weak.

" I would have come here. I would have helped you. There are potions . . . drinks . . . things that will help the nightmares-"

" It's not just the nightmares," She interjected, before wincing.

He frowned as he unlocked the door to his loft, and held it open for her. She walked through, with a sigh, throwing her bag on the table. She was glad to be home- here. Glad to be here.

" What do you mean?"

" Nothing. Never mind. I'm sorry, I'm rambling-"

" Nobody's been bothering you, have they?"

He was bothering her. Bothering her because she had told him that she loved him, and he had told her the same. Bothering her because apparently he didn't love her enough to trust him with his secrets.

" No. It's just . . . you know. Normal. I've been taking more shifts at Wheezes, and-"

" Why?"

" Just . . . you know. Spending money. Whatever-"

" You could just ask me."

" For money? Don't' be ridiculous. Besides, I owe you to much already. With the loft, and everything-"

His face turned pink, and he gritted his teeth. " You don't owe me anything. Stop being stupid. And I don't like you working at Weasley's. It's beneath you."

" I like it." Her tone was defiant, and she turned her back on him.

" You don't have to work at all, Astoria. Please. I have enough money-" He was irritated, she could tell, but at that exact moment she couldn't bring herself to give a damn.

" I'm not taking your money!" She exploded, turning around to face him, her curly hair flying over her shoulder, her eyes flashing. " I'm not some charity case, _Draco_. I'm not some pet that you have to feed and water! I'm a self-sufficient, young woman, and I can take care of myself!"

To her complete and total horror, she found her eyes prickling with tears, her limbs weak beneath her. The last week, two weeks, had caught up with her. Fatigue warred on her body.

" That's not what I'm saying!" Draco roared, taking a step closer, towering over her. " Don't be such an idiot-!"

" Don't call me names, _Malfoy_!"

" -You're acting completely thick! You're my Betrothed, it's my duty to keep you-"

" Oh, your _duty_ is it?!" A tear slipped down her burning cheek, and she felt the hot wetness splash against her clenched fist. " Because I'm so _awful_ to be around, it's your _duty_ to give me lodging! Isn't it your _duty_ to stay faithful, as well?!"

Draco had already opened his mouth with a sharp retort, but at her last words, a look of confusion appeared on his face. He took a step backwards, returning to his original stance. " Faithful? What the hell are you talking about?"

" Nothing. Nevermind. Just . . . . just leave me alone." She turned away, her words thick in her throat, tears coming down fast now.

" Astoria . . ." His voice was soft, pleading, different than the harsh tones from before. " Come on . . . don't be angry . . ."

" I'm not angry!" You prat.

" If you go to sleep angry, the nightmares will come easier."

That was true. Some weird branch of internal Occlumency she had learned in her Magical Theory class at Hogwarts. Your own brain attacking itself when it was asleep-

" I don't care."

He sighed, and she heard him walk away. She watched his reflection enter the kitchen, in the black glass window.

Ripping off her boots, and stripping off her robes, she climbed into the bed, and pushed up the covers. She would go to sleep. Fast. And she would ignore Draco.

" Pumpkin juice?"

She sighed. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

" No."

He left this time, and it was a full five minutes before he came back. She was in a state of near-sleep, watching the black emptiness of the skyline next to her. Her own miserable reflection in the mirror-like window. She saw Draco approaching, and stiffened.

He sat on the bed, and she felt the mattress lower.

" Go away."

He didn't. He just reached out, and gently traced the back of her shirt. The collar, her shoulder blades, the edges of the sleeves against her arms. Her skin prickled beneath his warm touch.

" Draco . . ." She warned him viciously, rolling away. " I'm not joking."

He didn't move, and didn't meet her eyes, but withdrew his hand.

She was miserable. So, so tired, and frightened of the nightmares that she knew would come. And angry at Draco, and angrier at herself. Slowly, her body loosened and relaxed, as her brain switched into auto-pilot, forcing her to slumber.

She felt Draco's arm around her middle, and didn't shake it off this time. She was too sleepy. And the warm, comforting, heavy weight of it was . . . nice. His chest pressed against her back. His hand gently, mindlessly, tangling and brushing out her black curls against the pillow. His breathing was low and soft.

" I'm not asleep, you know," She whispered.

" I know."

The nightmares did not come that night.

 **AN: Okie, dokie, guys. I really liked this chapter, but again, tell me what you think. I'm going to be gone for the next few days, so I might not update on Sunday, but at the same time I have a feverish delight in updating as soon as possible. :-)**

 **Again, thank you guys so much for the reviews. You have no idea what it means to me that people are actually reading and enjoying my story. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Her wand was poking her in the side. She moaned, and flopped around, trying to grab it, but it evaded her touch, and danced around, jabbing her in one of her hips. She yelped in pain. It was automated not to stop until she had gotten out of bed, and successfully grabbed it. It had been a clever charm she had invented herself, and while she had been proud at the time . . .

" Merlin's beard-" She groaned, and tried to snatch it again. She rolled out from underneath Draco's arm, and collapsed onto the floor. The automatic lights flicked on, and the wand poked her in head. She cursed.

" Astoria?" She heard Draco's bleary voice.

" Go back to bed!" She whispered loudly. " I'm leaving for work!"

He groaned, and sat up, spilling a stack of books onto the floor with a loud crash. " What the-"

" I said, go back to bed!" She whispered, in an angry tone.

He got out of bed, and walked over, helping her up, and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. " Where are you going?"

" Work. I've got to open today."

" Oh-" He looked befuddled, and so absolutely adorable, with his owl eyes and bed head, that Astoria reached up and pecked him quickly on the cheek.

" See you later, okay?"

" Right . . . right . . ." He scratched at his head, still sleepy. " Tonight. I'm coming back to the apartment, okay? Is that okay?"

" Fine." She stepped away from her, and opened the suitcase she was still living out of, to pick out that day's clothes. " Sounds like a plan. Now go back to sleep! Merlin knows you need it."

" Hm . . . sleep . . ." He hummed appreciatively, and then tumbled back onto her bed, fumbling briefly for the blanket.

" Circe, you're like a kid," She murmured, and smoothed his hair. She picked up the comforter, and laid it over him.

She went ahead and took Olivia's advice and made herself take the time to take a hot shower. The shock of the cold air when she stepped outside the apartment building nearly killed her, and drove all thoughts of the warm bed upstairs out of her head. As short as the night had been, it was dreamless, and was the longest she had slept in a while.

Apparating neatly, she unlocked the door to Wheezes with the specialized charm that George had made himself. She wasn't quite sure how in the world she had gotten in his good graces enough to be given the charm after only a month living there, but she was glad of it. She wouldn't have to wait for somebody else to open up now.

Singing underneath her breath, Astoria flicked on the lights and music, and set to work.

It was a surprisingly nice day. Less customers than usual, not as much work, Abi left her alone, with only a few baleful glances, and George complimented her on her job opening up the shop that morning.

" Couldn't have done it better myself!"

During her lunch break, Astoria went to go visit Olivia, determined to be on her best behavior, and to be the best friend anybody could possibly hope for.

The dress was nearly done, with only the accessories and final touches to add now. Just in the nick of time really, with the Harvest Ball in only two days.

" And tomorrow you'll come back here and I'll give you everything, and you'll collect your hairpiece, and your shoes . . . and then on Friday, you'll debut as the Red Queen! Bloody Astoria!"

" You sound like you're cursing."

Olivia was practically dancing now, admiring the full skirt of the dress. "Still haven't done the Lightening Charm yet, need to do that once you leave. The bodice . . . more sparkle. Definitely. Just a little pop, to bring out the red in your cheeks." She dashed around Astoria, brandishing her wand, and muttering incantations faster than Astoria could watch.

Thankfully however, no glittery appliques, or sequins appeared. Instead a slight shimmering arose in the air around Astoria, causing the crimson fabric of her dress to shine, appearing almost irridescent in the light of the fitting room.

" Gorgeous-" Olivia said. " Makes it look 3-D. Deep. Multi-dimensional. You know. Adds . . . pop." She popped her 'p'.

Astoria smiled a little. " It does look nice."

" Nice?" Olivia prompted, too happy to be properly offended.

" Amazing. Spectacular. The best thing I've ever worn."

" Better." Olivia smirked a little.

Astoria gave an experimental twirl, and the full skirt billowed out around her, heavy and dragging, yet absolutely breathtaking. " I don't even dance that well, but with this dress I'll dance the whole night!" Astoria exclaimed, in a moment of out of character sappiness.

Olivia grinned appreciatively. " That's what I was going for. Now you'll need to come around tomorrow and pick it up, because I'll be closing early on Friday." She smiled shyly. " I've got a date with Neil."

Astoria looked up sharply, as she was unbuttoning the back of her dress, twisting her neck quickly. " Neil? What have your parents said about that?"

Olivia groaned. " Absolutely nothing. I haven't exactly gone home yet. I spent the night here. Millie was absolutely furious yesterday, and I don't know if she's told them yet, because I haven't gotten any owls . . . so . . ."

" So you don't know if she's holding the information for blackmail purposes, or if she's already told them and they've disowned you?"

" Pretty much." Olivia picked up Astoria's discarded dress and folded it neatly into a plastic bag, hanging it on a thick metal pole running around the top of the ceiling. " But either way, you know I'm not going to break up with Neil, right?"

" Of course. And I'm with you, 100%, you know that right? You can always count on me to back you up. And I know you, Olivia Bulstrode. Even if your parents disown you, you've never really cared about money. You guys will survive on love alone." She smirked.

" And we won't have to either-" Olivia said quickly, as if she'd given this a lot of thought. " Because we can live up in the loft together, once we get married, and Healers get paid a lot too, so we'll be well off. Once we start having kids-"

Astoria laughed. " And knowing you, you'll have tons. Five million sounds about right for you. Mother hen."

Olivia grinned. " Well . . . Neil does want a lot . . . he's going to be a great father."

Astoria pulled on her robes which she had dropped on the ground. " Draco wants to have kids too." She stopped suddenly as she realized what she had just said, her cheeks turning red with heat, even in the chilled air of the fitting room.

" Hm . . ." Olivia said, her eyes twinkling. " Indeed . . . have you two been talking?"

" This was an old conversation." Astoria waved her away with her hand.

" But have you guys talked since yesterday?"

" He came by the loft yesterday. I was horrible to him. He was pretty bad too. We fought."

Olivia groaned.

" But then we slept together."

Olivia's eyes popped.

" In the same bed, stupid. Not in _that_ sense. And he was too sleepy this morning to remember he was mad at me, so for today we're good. I just don't think I can fully trust him though, until he tells me what's going on with that girl he keeps seeing. Abi told me he saw here again this week!"

" I don't know, Astoria . . ." Olivia sounded hesitant. " I think you should trust him, but at the same time, maybe you should just confront him. I mean, if he's got nothing to hide, he'll want you to know, right?"

" Then why hasn't he told me himself?"

" I don't know. I'm not a relationships counselor." Olivia actually sounded very disheartened by this fact. Astoria smiled a little sadly.

" Well, thanks for the advice. Maybe I will confront him."

Pulling on her flats, she turned to leave. " Bye, Liv. See you tomorrow to pick up my fabulous dress."

" Of course. Good-bye! Good-night!" Olivia waved her off as Astoria rounded the corner and disapparated to the alley outside the apartment building.

The frigid wind and dimming sky made the weather conditions miserable, and she huddled into the building with a happy sigh.

" Good evening, Ms. Astoria." She heard Greensley call, and shot a polite reply back. Greensley had been ever so much more polite ever since he had realized that Astoria was soon-to-be member of the 'Salazar' family. She realized with a pang of discomfort that she was still in her robes. Ah, well. Rich muggles dressed in strange ways, anyway. Greensley would probably mistake her robes as the newest fashion in dresses.

" Draco?" She called as she entered the loft. He didn't appear to be home, the lights flicking on for the first time when she stepped in. " Are you here?"

No answer. He must still be at work.

She sighed. Despite the fact that every time they talked, they fought, it was dismal coming home to an empty apartment. Couldn't be helped though. Besides she needed to reorganize her clothes anyway.

Astoria had been keeping them in a suitcase, ever ready to leave at the first sign of new lodgings, or if Draco decided he didn't want a house guest anymore. She supposed she would be staying here for a while though.

Magically unlocking her suitcase, she began pulling clothes out, never touching the bottom because of the enlargement charm she had placed on the bag. Transfiguring an end table, actually, Draco's only end table, into a dresser was easy enough. Trying to fit all of her clothes into it without magically enlarging the dresser was harder.

" Merlin!" She exclaimed, into the silence. Too many enlargement charms were bad for the grain and quality of the wood, but right then she was severely tempted anyway.

When that was done, she plopped onto his couch and stared moodily out the window, waiting for him to come home. The lights of the city below were gorgeous, but Astoria was in a bad mood, and would not allow herself to leave it.

Did Draco normally come home at this time? Surely not. But she couldn't really remember.

Her stomach growled, and she looked at it in surprise. " That time already?" But she rose to her feet and resolutely plodded towards the kitchen.

Maybe she should make them dinner. That was an idea. She did love to cook, and if Draco insisted on being late . . . The problem was the Draco was not exactly a chef, and the equipment in his small kitchenette was seriously lacking.

Opening up the doors to the pantry, Astoria only saw several cartons of leftover take-out food put under Chilling Charms. Thankfully somebody, probably one of Narcissa's house elves had dropped off a basket of somewhat edible produce, meat, and a few baking necessities.

Setting a chop of meat to simmer on the stove top, Astoria chopped up some small vegetables and tossed them in a bowl, as she sang a few songs. Not very picky, Astoria could sing anything. Popular wizarding music, nursery rhymes, and even a few incantations set to songs. She had to be careful with that last one, when it lit the table on fire.

Kneading her rolls into perfect spheres, Astoria cooked them carefully with the tip of her wand, and then gingerly placed them on plates, hot and ready to be served. Vegetables. Slice the meat, plate it . . .

But where the heck was Draco?

She groaned and sat down on a hard chair, burying her face in her hands. She had gotten up early, and what time was it now? A little past nine. Really, he should be home by now. She was so, so tired.

She should just get some sleep until he got home. Her eyelids drifted closed, and even though she could faintly hear her brain telling her to go to bed, and not fall asleep on the table, she ignored it. Sleep pulled her down, down, down . . .

" Astoria?"

Astoria jumped as somebody touched her arm, and whirled around to face Draco, her hand flying to her wand. " Draco?"

" Why are you sleeping on the table?" Draco's eyes flew around the kitchen and saw the plates full of cold food, and the bowls and pans still dirty from Astoria's cooking. " You . . . made dinner?"

Astoria groaned, feeling some of her earlier bad mood return now that Draco was home. And he dared to look around the kitchen and ask her questions as if he weren't guilty! She felt the creases on her face from the table, gingerly with her hand. She might have a bruise there in the morning. She was stiff and uncomfortable, and how dare he look so blasted . . . _innocent_?!

" I made dinner over two hours ago-" She check the clock. She was correct. " And it was warm then. It's cold now. Ice-cold." Like your body's going to be when I murder you, her eyes told him silently.

" I'm . . . Merlin, Astoria, you didn't tell me you were making dinner."

" I didn't know you were going to be late. Maybe if you'd owled me-"

" You're the one who doesn't want to see me! How was I to know that you were making dinner, and would even _care_ if I was late!" he slammed his hand down on the table, and she scowled darkly at him.

" I don't want to deal with this right now. I'm going to bed."

" Fine!" He sat down heavily, on the table, and watched her stumble, still sleepy, into the living room, where she collapsed on her bed.

Painstakingly removing her outer robes and her shoes which she still had on, she made her way to the bathroom.

Draco sighed. She had made him dinner. Dinner. He looked at it. Meat, rolls, vegetables. Better fare than he had most nights. She had been nice. Very nice. And he had been abysmal.

" Astoria," he said softly, following her into the bathroom. She was gripping both sides of the sink, and staring at her white face in the plain mirror. As he entered, he saw her fists whiten around the porcelain edge of the wash basin. " Thanks for making dinner."

" Why were you so late?" Her voice was curt and harsh.

" I had . . . things I needed to get done. You know. Stuff."

" Stuff." Her tone had him rooted to the spot, half-guilty, half-fearful. "That sounds . . . interesting. Did you already eat?"

" No! No, I didn't."

She took a moment to collect herself, visibly swallowing, before turning to him, her eyes a little red around the edges. " You may go eat." It may have been silly for her to have to give him permission, but his face softened a little, and he left the bathroom, leaving her to wash up.

Draco heated up the food with his wand, and carefully rearranged the plates, waiting for Astoria to come out of the bathroom. She did, ten minutes later, her hair carefully tied back in a braid, her eyes and nose suspiciously red. She sniffed a little.

" What are you doing?"

" Waiting for you. So we can eat."

" I already brushed my teeth."

" You can brush them again."

She hesitated. " For Merlin's sake, Astoria, just sit down and eat the food!" Draco said, his tone more pleading then forceful. She sat down.

The meal was silent and awkward, but Astoria's stomach felt better for having some food in it. She stood when she had finished, and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth again.

He had been late because he had stuff to do. Things. Things with a girl? Most probably. These were all the signs of an affair. She wasn't quite sure why she hadn't already confronted him. Surely if he were innocent he would want her to know he was. But what if he were guilty?

She didn't want to sleep alone tonight. She knew that much. But was it worth it- really worth having the nightmares gone- to be at peace, and to sleep with somebody that might be betraying her?

When she stepped out of the bathroom, she saw him lying on his bed, through his open bedroom door. He was idly twisting his Betrothal band around and around his finger. His robes and tie were off, and his shirt partly unbuttoned.

" Astoria-" She started and looked back at him.

" What?"

" Sorry for coming home late." He wasn't meeting her eye. She wondered how many times he'd ever apologized to somebody. Not many, because he wasn't very good at it.

" Sure." She tried to keep her tone indifferent.

" Can you come here?"

She narrowed her eyes, but stepped through the door. She'd only ever really been in here once. That night when he had brought her home from her grandfather's field. And she had been asleep then. It had been dark.

Hardwood floors, huge windows, a giant four-poster bed covered in a grey bedspread. Very sparse. Very spartan. But still posh. The furniture was made of dark wood, and well-made.

" _What_?" She asked again, when she had stepped into his room. " _What_ do you want?" What on earth could he possibly want from her?

" I want you to come here."

" I'm still mad at you."

" Okay. That's fine."

She stepped closer to him, and met his gaze. He was looking at her with such intensity in his eyes that it stopped her in her tracks. Not lust. Not love, though she could see that in his eyes. Merely analyzing her. Breaking her down into small particles, and examining every inch of her.

" What?" She whispered now, softer than she had said it before. Not that her anger was dissipating.

" I don't want you to have nightmares tonight. Or any night." That wasn't what she had expected.

" Well, you're not the master of dreams, Draco. You can't decide whether or not I have them. You can't stop them from coming." Her voice broke, her body starting to shake, in fear of what the night would hold.

He grasped her hand lightly in his own, and she stared at it. It was cool and dry in hers, and her grip automatically tightened around his hand.

" I can try."

Gently he pulled her down so that she sat gingerly on the bed, staring at her feet. He was still sprawled across the covers, looking at her with interest.

" You want me to sleep here?"

" To be brief, yes."

" Just to help my nightmares? Are you sure this isn't all some well-thought up scheme to get into my knickers."

" You're not exactly the only one having nightmares, darling." He drawled, not meeting her gaze. " I thought . . . we could help each other. A deal. Of sorts."

" A deal." She hadn't had any nightmares the previous day. That was true.

" A deal."

She pondered this for a while. She really did need sleep. Unbroken, restful. " And you think your presence will help me to stop dreaming?"

His eyes gleamed wickedly, and he wiggled his eyebrows. " Well, not necessarily stop your dreaming . . ." He trailed off suggestively. " But yes, I'll scare away all the big bad nightmares for you."

" _Fine_ ," She said quickly, almost defiantly. " That sounds . . . good."

" Fine." He was smirking. " So . . . planning on coming to bed?"

" I've got to change." She left, leaving him smirking on his bed. Her resolve had weakened. She should have said no. Should have stood her ground, and told him no. If he wasn't going to trust her with information, she shouldn't trust him at all. But she did.

When she crawled under the covers, she felt his warm presence, staying respectfully on top of the blankets. Which she was glad of. But she could smell him. He didn't smell like another girl. Instead he smelled that wonderfully clean, man-smell that she had grown accustomed to.

" Good-night," She whispered, as she tried to fall asleep in a completely straight position.

" Good-night." His voice was already rough with sleep, and she rolled over, turning away from him.

 **AN: Super sorry for the late update, got a bit carried away with life. I have to try and remember that I have a responsibility in the nerd-world. : D**

 **So, remember, tell me what you think about the chapter! I don't know if this one is a bit too drab, or boring, or depressing. Or cliché. Eugh. That's not good. And also, if you have reviewed, thank you so much. You guys have no idea how much I appreciate that!**

 **Also, I'm having a bit of an argument with a friend about the correct way of pronouncing the word 'aunt'. So please, in your reviews, just for interest's sake, tell me how you guys pronounce it. Ant or Ont.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

She woke before him. Sometime in the middle of the night, her eyes flying open for no apparent reason. Had she heard a noise? She tried to sit up, and was stopped by something warm and heavy around her.

" Draco!" She hissed, trying to push his arm off her, but he only groaned a little, and pulled her tighter against him. She sighed, trying to roll out from underneath him.

The moon was shining through the wide, glass window, illuminating Draco's face perfectly, his profile against the pillow. She sighed again. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. Almost like a child.

It wasn't that she was an insomniac. She liked sleep. Everybody did, right? But over the past two or three years, whenever the nightmares had come, she had fought them off by staying awake. Walking around her empty house. Checking on her father (her parents had slept in separate rooms ever since they had married), Daphne, the house elf, even her mother sometimes. Her mother had appeared angelic in sleep. Ghostly white, and ethereal, her raven locks spread out against the white pillow, her face smooth, relaxed. Young once more.

She hadn't had a nightmare though. Not this time. There had really been no reason for her to wake up, other than habit, she supposed. Wake up in the middle of the night enough times, and your body starts doing it whether you like it or not.

Astoria was sitting up now, her back against the headboard, Draco by her side, his sleeping arm still clutching at her waist, fingers curling around her nightgown.

It really was, she considered, entirely too inappropriate. She looked down at him. His hair needed to be cut. It touched the collar of his dress shirt, which he was still wearing, and soon would be long enough to gather into a small ponytail at the back of his head. His fingers twitched against her sides, and she sighed again. The noise was content in the room, and she looked up, surprised. She hadn't meant that sound to escape her.

Her mother would be having fits if she saw Astoria in this position with a man. Any man, really, though perhaps she would be reconciled if she saw it was Draco.

Her mother approved of Draco, though she had already been over that point many times in her head. She approved, so obviously Astoria should disapprove. But for some reason she couldn't. Not with Draco being so much more than an cardboard cutout of a man she was to marry. She had thought he would be a pale shadow of a human. Quiet. Evil. Still. An obstacle in the way of her freedom. But he wasn't. If anything, he was the opposite. He was her freedom.

A partner. A friend. A lover? She ran her free hand through her hair to shake away her thoughts. She was getting way too ahead of herself. Way too . . . personal.

She was getting too involved and she knew it. Even Daphne, married, settled, with a child on the way, had never been in _love_ with Addison. She had thought he was attractive, yes. They had an understanding of camaraderie and partnership, but love? Love was something else. Something that Astoria had never seen. Not in her parents' lives, definitely.

Daphne had explained it to her once. Lust. When you want somebody for their body. Passion. When you have chemistry with somebody. Like. When you generally enjoy somebody's company. Love. When you would die for that person, and without that person life would be meaningless.

And if she truly could love somebody, choose to love somebody, did she really want it to be Draco Malfoy?

As if hearing her thoughts, his arm tightened around her again, and his face pressed into her thigh. He mumbled something unintelligible, and she couldn't help the stab of fondness that shot through her. Something warm and alive and entirely too pleasant. She shuddered a breath.

Draco Malfoy. The spoiled son of a Death Eater. A Death Eater himself. A bully in school. A braggart with too much money too his name, and a taste for being rather obnoxious. At least that's what she had thought. But he had been uncharacteristically caring.

Had it been uncharacteristic? Was he truly a loving person?

Her brain was fogging up, and she realized with a deep start that she had started to doze off. The moon was still shining, enough to brighten the room. She stared at Draco for many, many minutes, trying to take in and memorize his face.

If only she could see what went on inside his head. If she could see whether or not he was betraying her. Whether or not he had really changed, truly changed, since the Dark Lord. Since he had followed the Dark Lord.

Her thoughts drew her eyes to his forearm which lay, spread against the pillow, on his other side. It almost looked as if he were trying to keep it as far away from her as possible.

Her eyes were drawn to the skull, to the snake, to the mark that still struck terror into the hearts of most wizarding folk. It was pure evil. A symbol of tyranny, and bigotry, and obsession. Marked forever on the arm of the man she had already fallen deeply in love with.

Astoria wasn't the type to deny things to herself. She was in love with Draco. Irrevocably so. Deeply so. And it would probably kill her. Or at the very least, hurt her a great deal.

She frowned slightly, watching the dark ink shine and shimmer on Draco's arm. He twitched slightly, and then brought the arm into his side, cradling it away from her sight.

She made a little sigh of fatigue, and snuggled back down under the warm covers, once again slipping into Draco's embrace. It was far too late to contemplate deep things.

In his sleep, he smiled.

When she woke the next morning, he was gone, leaving a note on the bedside table.

 _Was called into work early. Something strange going on at the Ministry. See you tonight here. Won't be late. Stay safe._

 _Draco_

His words were curt, but she smiled and folded up the note, sticking it in her pocket. She needed to be at Wheezes anyway. And then to Olivia's to pick up the dress . . . she was looking forward to that, she must say. It really was spectacular.

After a quick breakfast of pumpkin juice, an apple, and not much else, Astoria showered, changed into fresh clothes, and stepped out of Draco's apartment.

" Good morning, Greensley!" She called to the stuffy lobby keeper, and he waved her off rather impatiently.

" Good-bye, Ms. Astoria!" He had never asked for her last name, and she wouldn't have known what to tell him anyway, so if Greensley called her Astoria, that was fine with her.

He was rather nice for a muggle. Dependable at least. And efficient.

Apparating to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, Astoria found the place in a slight uproar. Apparently George had thought it would be a good idea to let some Pygmy Puffs out of their cages so that some younger kids could get some 'hand-on' time, thereby ensuring chaos for the rest of the morning. Abi and another girl, Karen, were trying to catch a bright pink Puff, while George tried to appease the mother of a child whose finger had been bitten after they had pulled on a Puff's fur. The child in question was howling like a veritable banshee, which made it rather hard for anybody to hear anybody.

Astoria sighed. Another peaceful, calm morning at Weasley's. Merlin. Why did George always have to act like he was six?

The day went from reasonably messy and typically Weasley to horribly chaotic and really, really Weasley. George was in a horrible mood which made him not only incredibly moody, but also much more inclined to prank people.

" Weasley!" She screamed after the fourth box she was unpacking had exploded confetti into her face. " I swear, one more and I'm going to quit."

George slouched around the corner. " What's with all the screaming?"

She pointed wordlessly at the discarded box on the floor.

He shrugged. " You think I did that?"

Astoria screamed in frustration and threw her hands in the air. " I'm taking my lunch break. Have fun while I'm gone!"

George didn't answer, just scowled more darkly and turned away, probably going to go prank Karen or Stefan, the newest employee.

Walking across the cobble-stoned streets towards Malkin's, Astoria reflected briefly on how the War had changed each family. Even though nobody would ever talk about it, she knew why George was moody today.

He tried to hide it. Bury it under work, and Angelina, and his family, and good old-fashioned fun. But he couldn't quite fill the huge space losing his twin must have created. She couldn't even begin to imagine. If Daphne . . . No. She wouldn't even think about it. And she and Daphne hadn't even really been that close as siblings.

Not like twins.

Not like the legendary Weasley twins, Fred and George. Twin Beaters, twin broomsticks, twin hair and twin noses and twin glints of mischief in their blue eyes. They had been identical from personality to looks, but not even identical could perfectly describe them. More like they were two halves of one whole.

How hard would it be to live as a half? A half that used to be a pair.

The bell chimed softly as Astoria pushed open the door to Malkin's. Thankfully Lindy wasn't there . . . again. Maybe Olivia had warned her off? Astoria didn't know and didn't care, just as long as she didn't have to talk to her face-to-face. It wasn't even that she was mad at Lindy. And not embarrassed . . . was she?

Was she embarrassed to be caught kissing a Malfoy? Well, she probably would have been embarrassed caught kissing anybody, but still. To be _with_ a Malfoy? To _be_ a Malfoy?

Olivia wasn't ashamed to be with Neil. Though that was different. Mixed couples were becoming more and more frequent ever since the War.

She shouldn't be ashamed to be seen with Draco. He had done bad things, horrible things, but he had changed. But it wasn't really about him, but his image. And his image was still that of a rebellious, arrogant, Death-Eater- the only one who never got sent to Azkaban. People hated him for that. People would hate her for that. Could she stand it?

For him? Anything.

She knew that suddenly. Filled with such deep certainty that she looked around a little, at the empty shop, confused. Why was she so . . .sure? But she was. She was definitely sure that no matter what happened she would stand by Draco.

Even if he was cheating on her?

Damn it!

Just when she thought she could come to a clear realization and put down definite lines in the sand, that niggling doubt came back to her. She needed to solve it. Needed for that doubt to not exist.

She needed to confront Draco. She knew that. But when? Except she knew. Tomorrow. When they would be alone, together, when they would have a whole evening.

Astoria would have to talk to him at the Harvest Ball.

" Tori!" She heard Olivia scream, and turned to see her friend barreling towards her with all the grace of a pregnant hippopotamus. " I thought I heard the bell ding, and I though, I _wonder_ if that's Astoria, and it is! I've got the dress all ready to go. And I forgot whether or not you said heels? So, I just went with flats. I know you're _extremely_ short, but you'll also be dancing. And petite is good, right?"

" Sure, fine." Astoria wasn't really paying attention to Olivia's rambling, instead focusing on the gorgeous red dress that Olivia was pressing into her hands now, the plastic bag crinkling.

" And the necklace and bracelets and earring you're borrowing from me, so take good care of them, the shoes are all yours, I bought them for you- happy birthday!"

" It's not my birth-"

" And your hair! Hmm . . . I won't be able to do it for you, so don't try anything complicated. Here." Another bag. " Your hairpiece."

" Is it a tiara?"

" Well, no . . ." Olivia actually looked disappointed at this. " But I think you'll like it!"

" Do you want me to open it-"

" No! Wait until you're getting ready. And don't let Draco see you until you're done! That's imperative. The jaw-dropping will be a lot less if he sees you getting ready." Olivia was speeding around Astoria, counting things and marking things off on her fingers.

" I'll keep that in mind." Astoria rolled her eyes.

" I saw that, Greengrass!"

" I'm asking Draco tomorrow."

Olivia froze in her tracks, and slowly turned to look at Astoria with huge eyes. " You're asking him if he's cheating on you?"

" Very astute. So . . . it might go horribly. Keep me in your thoughts. And if I die . . ."

" I know, I know, ferns and hydrangeas at the funeral. We've gone over this before, Tori."

" No! Not just any hydrangeas-!"

" Yada, yada, orange hydrangeas. Freak." Olivia grinned.

" What . . .? Have I predicted my death too often?"

" Do you need help composing your 'Draco-I-don't-think-you're-a-cheating-jerk-but-tell-me-what's-going-on' speech? I'm great at role-playing . . . I'll be Draco."

Astoria gathered her things together, and placed them precariously into her bag, which had an enlargement charm on it, so large the seams were threatening to split on the inside. " As fun as that sounds. . ."

" Well . . ."

" Any news on your family?"

" Still no word. It's actually kind of scaring me. I've spent the last few nights at Neil's, just sleeping on his couch. I'm kind of afraid that they're plotting to kill me or something. Or worse, him. That's something Millie would do. Fat pig."

Astoria offered a weak smile. " Well, I could convince Draco to take you in if you ever need a place. But please don't send your sister after me. Seriously. She scares me."

" She scares me too. Why do you think I'm staying at Neil's?"

Astoria smirked. " I'm sure there are no other perks."

Olivia's ears flushed pink, and she blushed fiercely. " Of course not! Astoria!"

Astoria held up her hands in mock innocence. " I'm just saying. Merlin."

" You're staying at your boyfriend's house too!"

" He's not my boyfriend."

Olivia rolled her eyes, and muttered something that sounded vaguely like, 'semantics'.

" So . . ." Olivia said, a few minutes later, when Astoria had sat down at the kitchen table. " Daphne's baby is due soon, right?"

" Yeah. She said . . . . well. You know. Family emergency. I wonder if she's alright . . . I'm sure it's fine. I'll owl her when I get home. But yeah, the baby. Will be here. Soon."

" And she still wants the gender to be a surprise?"

" Yup." Astoria popped the 'p', and took a gasping sip of her scalding lavender tea. " Merlin! That's hot!"

" My parents wanted to know the genders for both of us girls. They were really disappointed when we weren't boys."

" My parents too."

Olivia nodded solemnly and took a large draft of her steaming mug. " You _will_ tell me how Draco reacts to the dress, right?"

" I'll tell you if he gasps and bows down at my feet and worships me. But if he just says ' hey, you look nice', then no. I'm not telling you."

" Fine."

Astoria got home early that day, determined to put the dress somewhere where Draco wouldn't find it. Not like he would have a lot of opportunity to find a dress between tonight and tomorrow. But still.

She eventually just left it in her bag, and placed her bag carefully on top of her suitcase. Should she move her suitcase into Draco's room? If she was going to be sleeping there anyway-

Or was that move too 'clingy girlfriend'. Well, they had made a deal they would be sleeping together. A beneficial contract. If she said it in an official tone then she really saw no reason _not_ to move her suitcase into his room.

Heaving the extremely heavy case, filled with her entire wardrobe, into Draco's room, Astoria shoved it into a corner where hopefully, Draco wouldn't notice it immediately.

Even though Draco had promised to not be late that day, Astoria still did not make dinner that night. Things were bad enough without another argument.

When she heard the door click open an hour later, she whirled around to see Draco entering quietly, slipping off his cloak and throwing it on the floor by the door.

" Draco!" Astoria exclaimed happily. She rose swiftly from the couch where she had been doodling in one of her notebooks, and moved across the room towards him.

He didn't look at her, completely ignored her in fact, and turned away from her, as if to walk into his room. She took a step backwards, almost unconsciously, a look of immediate hurt in her eyes.

" Draco?"

He didn't answer her, merely turned the knob to his bedroom and closed it. She heard the sound of the lock click, and her eyes widened in shock, her mouth parted slightly.

What in Merlin's name?!

Well then. If he didn't want to see her-

Astoria sat back down on the couch, and flipped open the book, picking up her pencil again, but she couldn't concentrate. She was drawing a bird. Right. She hastily sketched a curving feather, then erased it with the side of her hand and a sigh of discontent. It wouldn't look right.

She turned to look back at Draco's door, but it hadn't moved. Hadn't opened. Hadn't showed any signs that Draco Malfoy even existed at all. She scowled at it.

She looked up from the notebook, and stared out the window. The sky was a bright azure, turning into a brilliant violet, the clouds puffy and grey, the city still wide awake, though the sky was getting drowsy.

Astoria didn't even realize she was frowning, until she rested her head against the back of the couch, and closed her eyes, relaxing her face.

Draco. The epitome of the word 'bipolar'. She thought they were good. Not arguing. Peaceful. Allies once more. Apparently not.

Merlin.

She supposed she should eat dinner. She'd only had an apple for breakfast, and tea and a muffin for lunch. Already her stomach was growling in protest. Astoria groaned and stood to her feet, making her way to the kitchen.

After composing a rather brilliant meal of two pieces of chicken, an orange, a bowl of rice, and a leftover slice of cake, she moodily plopped down at the table. The food was dry in her mouth.

There were no books around the house. No games, or magazines, or newspapers, or anything except for the bare minimum amount of furniture. Really, it was like nobody lived here at all.

Draco had said that he rarely came here. That was probably true. It had no personal touches except for the fact that the walls were painted red and that _was_ his favorite color. But it could be coincidence.

With a sigh she realized it was time to go to bed. Alone apparently, she thought, glaring at the still closed door. It was like he wasn't even here. She didn't have her night clothes, she realized with a start. Oh, Merlin and Circe! She knew putting her clothes in Draco's room was a bad idea!

Astoria supposed she could sleep in her normal clothes . . . she looked down at her dress and robes and groaned again.

She would have to do it. Suck it up and knock on his door and ask for her clothes. How embarrassing. What a prat.

" Draco?" She knocked lightly on the door, and listened closely for a response. There was a slight groan of bedsprings. " Draco Malfoy!" She banged on it with her fist. There was a muffled curse, and she heard him mutter the unlocking charm.

Pushing open the door, she saw him, sprawled over his bed, his work clothes still on, his head against the headboard.

" _What_?"

" I need my clothes-" She said coolly, and walked over to her suitcase, crouching next to it to open it. Pulling out one of her nightgowns she stood again and turned to leave.

" What? Not going to yell at me?"

" For what? For being a total prat? For completely and totally ignoring me, even though you specifically told me you would be here early? You do realize I'm extremely ticked off with you right now, don't you? Because I am! You _foul,_ inconsiderate, arrogant-"

" There it is . . ." He muttered. " Good. Now that's over with. You can go."

She crossed her arms, the silky material of her nightgown against her forearms. " No. I'm not leaving now. I was going to leave before, but you asked for a telling-off, so I'm giving you one!"

He groaned, and buried his face in a pillow he was gripping in his hands.

" No, 'good evening, Astoria'. No, ' how was your day, Astoria'. Not even an 'Astoria'. You just ignored me, and locked yourself up in your room. You complete prat!"

" Look, I'm really not in the mood, Astoria, so could you please just-"

" Fine!" She screamed, her voice high and angry. " I'm going to go get changed!"

Storming out of the room, she slammed his door and the bathroom door with vigorous force. Ripping off her dress, and pulling out the neat bun her untidy curls had been manipulated into, she pulled the nightgown over her head.

The girl in the mirror had flushed cheeks, and black eyes, and pursed, angry lips. Her hands were in tight fists, her curls falling in disarray around her shoulders.

Brushing her teeth with far more vigor than was really required, Astoria finished using the bathroom in record time. Seething still, she swept out of the bathroom, and paused immediately.

Draco was sitting on her bed, idly gripping her blanket and letting it loose again. He was staring at her rather blankly.

" You are a _prat_ ," She hissed.

" Duly noted." His voice was dry and toneless.

" Get off my bed."

" I thought we had an agreement that you were going to sleep in my-"

" Don't you dare! Don't you even dare assume that I'm going to sleep in the same room as you. Not tonight. You can't just come home in a horrible mood and take it out on me-"

" I'm sorry."

She hesitated, her words frozen on her tongue. " What?"

" I said I was sorry. Look, you didn't deserve to be ignored. I . . . it's not easy trying to think about two people, okay? I'm just used to being by myself. Being left alone."

" You forgot I existed?"

" No! Of course not. It's just . . . I don't know. Look. I had a tough day, okay? I didn't want to talk to anybody."

" Even me."

" Especially you."

" Why was your day bad?"

He shut his eyes tight, and his hands balled into fists around her blanket. He took a deep, shuddering breath. " I really don't want to talk about it."

" You don't have to talk about it. You can talk about anything you want. Anything at all. But you didn't. You didn't say a single word to me."

" I'm sorry."

Her breathing felt constricted, her face hot still. Her eyes were tired and scratchy from anger. But she couldn't stay angry. Not with him here in front of her acting like . . . like a kicked dog.

" Draco . . ."

He looked at her now, his eyes empty and tired.

She gave a tiny nod of her head, and a little wan smile, and his face lit up. She rolled her eyes.

" I'm forgiven?"

" You're still a prat."

" I am sorry."

" You said."

" I love you."

The world seemed to freeze around them, and she looked up, her eyes snapping to meet his. The blood in her veins suddenly seemed much too warm. They hadn't said those words since that one night.

" You love me."

" I do. You know I do."

She took a deep breath. " Why was your day bad?"

He froze, panicked, " Why does it matter?"

" Because. Because you should be able to trust me with anything. Want to trust me with anything. With everything. And because I care about you."

She walked across the room, and sat on the bed next to him, lying back so that she was staring at the ceiling. So that she wouldn't have to look at him. He lay back too, his breathing even next to her.

" I saw my father."

" Your father doesn't work for the Ministry anymore. I thought there was a restraining order out on him if he came there anyway."

" He met me outside of it. I didn't know he was going to be there."

" Oh."

" He wanted to know why I wasn't at home. I told him I was staying here. He asked me if you were with me. Told me that your mother was looking for you. I told him it was none of his business, which really basically gave it away. I'm sorry."

" No problem. I'm surprised she hasn't figured out yet."

" He told me it was disgraceful for me to live with you before we were married. Jawed on for bit about honor and reputation. I wasn't really paying attention. Then he started . . . saying some things about you."

" Me?" How could Lucius Malfoy know anything in the world about her?

" Yeah. Nothing . . . nothing I should repeat."

" Tell me."

" No. Anyway, I got mad-"

" Draco." She took his hand in hers and held it tightly. " What was he saying about me?"

" Nothing true . . . just . . . . just stuff about your honor. Your purity. Apparently he . . . he didn't really realize how po- financially . . . challenged . . . your family was-is."

Astoria shut her eyes tightly. Her heart had skipped a beat when she heard the news. Had she simply assumed that the Malfoy's had known their family was poor? Well . . . yes. She thought they had considered her a match for Draco because of her name, not her fortune. Had her mother really kept their money problems hidden so well?

" He was trying to find a way out of the Betrothal Contract by slandering your . . . reputation. Of sorts. He dredged up a lot of stuff about . . . about that bloke Selwyn."

" Chance?!" She had not been expecting that. His grip on her hand reflexively tightened and then loosened.

" Yes-" He bit out, gritting his teeth. " Anyway, like I said-"

" Wait a second, he's saying that I . . . that I did something immoral with Chance Selwyn and that you should break the contract because my family's actually really poor."

" That's what I said, isn't it?" His words were curt.

" Okay, I'm sorry. Keep going."

" Anyway, I got mad, and . . . you know how it is. I said some things. He got mad and pushed me, and then it kind of escalated from there."

Astoria sighed. " Please don't tell me you got in a fist-fight with your dad in the Ministry of Magic."

" Outside of it."

" Merlin, Draco- are you okay?!" She sat upright, and turned to look at him, almost angry.

He rolled his eyes. " Please. He's in his forties. I'm fine."

She didn't look convinced.

" Look, I got away okay, okay? A few bumps, bruises, nothing a little sleep won't cure. And I've got magic on my side."

" Are you sure?" She slowly lay back down, closer than she had been a minute ago.

" Am I the type to keep things like that from you?"

Most definitely, she thought.

His fingers were playing with her hand, gently stroking the back, the palm, each finger in turn. It was ruining her concentration.

" Is that why you were mad at me? Because you thought I slept with Chance?" The words burned through her throat.

His fingers stilled, frozen, hovering over her hand. " No. No! Of course not. I was mad because of him. I wasn't mad at you." His tone sounded like this should be obvious.

" I didn't. Sleep with him, I mean"

" Oh." His 'oh' was so . . . childlike. Astoria rolled over onto her stomach and contemplated his face. He was staring at the ceiling, and he ran a hand through his white hair letting it fall, haphazard, over the blanket.

" So . . . is that the only reason you had a bad day?"

His face blanched white. " For the most part." He was lying.

She shouldn't press it. She knew that. She should just back off and let him have his space. " Draco."

" Nothing you need to worry about. Just . . . people. You know how they are." He grinned a little. Rueful.

" What do people say?" She smiled a little. A smile of sympathy, kind of. But it was more like a smile of companionship. That no matter _what_ people said, he could always count on her. Always.

" That I'm the incarnation of Evil himself. The usual. And it's not really so much what they say, as what they think."

" Well . . ." She lay down next to him, her face buried in his neck, still on her stomach. " Quite frankly, people are idiots."

He smoothed her hair gently, bringing his arm around her. " I couldn't agree more."

 **AN: So . . . I kind of, maybe, slightly, accidentally, deleted a great majority of the story that I had written. Don't worry, I've written it all up to this point, but that's why the updates have been a little late lately. :P**

 **Long chapter, which will maybe make up for the fact that I still haven't had the Ball, right? Maybe?**

 **Don't worry, we will have a deliciously long, beautiful Harvest Ball chapter up next. I might even break it up into two parts. :D**

 **Thank you for reading, and please review! Good-bye for now!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

She woke up the next morning, still sprawled on her bed, Draco's arm beneath her. She shoved him a little with her elbow.

They had fallen asleep together last night. The peace between them had still been so fragile they hadn't wanted to break it with useless questions like 'Should I go put on my pajamas' or 'Should we switch rooms'. So they had merely laid there in silence until sleep overtook them.

" My arm . . ." Draco moaned, trying to shake the feeling back into it. "You lay on it the entire night!"

" Wimp." She yawned and stretched her arms, her back sore.

" I can't feel it!"

She slowly bent over and kissed his fingertip. " Did you feel that?"

" Sadly, no." He smirked.

She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against his cheek. " How about that?" She probably had morning breath, but she didn't care.

He leaned in to kiss her back, but she quickly got up. " We need breakfast."

" Tease."

She grinned over her shoulder as she went into his room to grab some of her clothes. When she came out he was still sitting on her bed.

" Astoria," She paused, still smiling a little. " Why do you always wear nightgowns?"

She looked down at her body. She was wearing one of the nightgowns she owned, identical to each other. Sleeveless with thick straps, shapeless with a modest neckline and falling to her knees.

" My mother . . . I don't know. Because it's what proper young ladies wear to bed, I guess. I never . . . I mean, I know some people wear pajamas but it wasn't one of those things I cared about enough to fight with my mother about. Why?"

" Just curious. You know, your mother's not here. If you just wanted to wear some pants and a shirt, you're welcome to. I bet they're more comfortable."

Her smile deepened into a smirk. " I'll keep that in mind, oh Fashionable One."

She was in a good mood and she had decided that it would be a good day. She had a bloody Ball and she was going to make it bloody good. No more arguing. No more moody working at Wheezes. In fact, she didn't have any work today at Wheezes at all. She should go to Olivia's to cele-

Olivia wouldn't be home.

Hmm . . .

Well, she needed to send a letter to Daph anyway. With all the confusion from last night she had completely forgotten to ask her sister what the 'family emergency' had been.

When she exited the bathroom, dressed in a new, short dress and a pair of leggings and boots, she saw Draco at the doorway, about to leave.

" When will you be home?"

He looked somewhat guilty. " uh . . . actually, sorry about this, but you'll have to meet me there. Auror Stance has requested me stay and help put up the defensive wards around the Ministry's selected location for the Harvest Ball. They think that the Ball would be a great time for somebody to try and sneak in. I'm really sorry-"

She smiled and waved off his apology. " It can't be helped. What time should I get there?"

" Be at the Atrium of the Ministry around . . . six. Once you're there you'll floo to the place."

" What's with all the secrecy?" She helped him put on his cloak, her fingers dragging along his shoulder a bit.

" Something about a scare. A threat that some idiot made. Since all the biggest names will be there- Potters, Weasleys, Woods, Longbottom and his wife . . . not to mention Shacklebolt himself, they don't want to take any chances."

" Is that what that note was about?" Astoria kept her hands on Draco's forearms after she had pulled his robe sleeves down. " The one you wrote me yesterday morning?"

" Actually, yes." He slowly put his hands around her narrow waist and pulled her closer to him. " They'd just gotten the threat and wanted me- well . . . the Cursebreakers to examine it. They . . . also wanted to question me."

Astoria took in a gasp of air. " Is that why you were so . . . dark and stormy last night?" She trailed her fingers through the air, trying to show exactly what she meant by 'dark and stormy'. " They questioned you? Why?"

" Why do you think?" He asked her, bitterly, his fingers clenching on her skin. " Because I'm a bloody Death-Eater. Because I'm a Malfoy."

She slowly leaned into him, trying to ease the pressure on her sides, until she was flush against him, her cheek pressed to her chest. " You _were_ a bloody Death-Eater, I think you mean to say. _Unless_ you have something you want to tell me."

" I didn't do it, Astoria!"

She smiled a little, thought he couldn't see. " Joking, darling. See, if you weren't so up yourself all the time people wouldn't assume you have things to hide."

His arms wrapped around her back, and he held her tightly. " Guess who questioned me?"

" Who?"

" Weasley. Auror Weasley, I should say. He was so pleased. So pleased to have something to accuse me with at last. He was so . . . gleeful . . . when he showed me that note. Tried to use Veritaserum on me, but the regulations won't allow it without evidence that I did something wrong."

" Hm . . ." She hummed against his chest. " You should have just taken it. Than you wouldn't have to try and prove anything, and they would all trust you."

" Nothing could make them trust me. I would know." His tone was bitter again, and she hated that intensely. She pulled back a little.

" Is it too late to say 'have a good day'?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

He looked down at her almost . . . adoringly. It half-scared her. Having somebody look at her that way . . . But it also sent a wonderfully warm, tingly feeling all over her body, spreading from the pit of her stomach to the tip of her scalp.

So she kissed him.

At first it was light, merely the touching of lips, but then he pulled her body back to his, and leaned her back against the wall, just the tiniest bit. When they broke away, she gasped a little for breath.

" You're ruddy amazing at that-" Draco said, and she laughed giddily.

" You're going to be late for work."

He shrugged. " I already am." But he did pull away, almost regretfully, touching her cheek once before opening and closing the door.

She smiled in his absence, standing in the empty room for a few minutes before remembering that she was supposed to be writing a letter to Daphne.

000

Astoria really couldn't remember a time when she looked better. Not that she was exceptionally vain, but she was human and not one to discard her own feminine charms. And right now, she looked good.

While Draco didn't have a full-length mirror, she had conjured one out of an unmatched fork, and was staring at herself admiringly in it's slightly tarnished surface.

The bodice was clingy, but not restricting, with beautiful off the shoulder, sheer sleeves. The skirt billowed around her, impossibly full and impossibly light. If it weren't for the slight tickling of the fabric around her legs it would feel like she were wearing nothing at all.

She had on a healthy amount of make-up, but made sure to keep to natural tones. Her hair fell in ringlets around her shoulders, coming down to mid-back. The hairpiece that Olivia had given her was a silver and diamond flower to pin in her hair. She loved it.

She loved everything she was wearing, and to her chagrin tears came to her eyes as she watched the dress dance around her. Olivia had done all this for her. Honestly, she swore she had the best friend in the whole world. As somebody who was always second-best to her sister, and always last in every event, Astoria would shine like a star, because of Olivia.

Astoria wondered if she could leave through the lobby and decided against it. One mysterious trip out wouldn't disturb Greensley, right?

With a swish of her wand, and needle-like focus Astoria apparated to the Visitor's phone box that would let her into the Ministry. She looked up and down the street, searching for staring muggles. They had a right to stare with her in this rig, she thought humorously.

She pressed the correct buttons, thankful that she remembered. Astoria had only ever been to the Ministry once before, she reflected horribly, as she scooped up her Visitor's Badge, and prepared herself for the descent.

It had been several years ago. After the Dark Lord had been sighted in the Atrium on that fateful night, they had dragged in everybody who had ever even been vaguely suspected in the First War. Her mother . . . her mother had to stand in front of the entire Wizengamot and bluff her way out of a one-way trip to Azkaban. Astoria had only just turned thirteen, and she was terrified. Of the huge Ministry, of the accusing stares, of the important officials . . .

Her father had been emotionless, merely twisting his hands together as he sat to her right. Daphne had been stony-faced, her lip curling almost infinitesimally. Astoria had tried to be as still and calm, but her hands had shaken the entire trial, and she had bitten her lip until it bled.

She still had a scar.

Astoria shook off those memories as she watched the dark bricks around her, before twin golden fenced gates before her shuddered open. Wizards and witches were everywhere, dressed in their finest. She even recognized a few. The Editor for Witch Weekly, the owner of the Tornadoes Quidditch Team, a few others who she didn't have names or positions to match to their faces.

Looking around the mingling crowd for Draco, Astoria walked up to the Information Desk so they could investigate her wand.

The woman at the desk was so frail and small and hunched, she looked like a goblin. She took Astoria's wand silently, only casting an eye at her dress for her reason to be there.

Astoria claimed her wand as quickly as she could, and received the receipt with the information she already knew. Nine inches of willow wood and a unicorn hair center.

" Floo at Fireplace 7#" The witch intoned in a drab tone.

Astoria turned and saw small queues of people at each of the several fireplaces. As she watched a young woman stepped into Fireplace 7# and shouted something rather indistinct. She spun out of sight in a blast of green flames.

" But where do I floo too?"

" They'll tell you when you get to the front of the line."

Astoria frowned slightly, but went to go join the line, hoping that Draco would be at the end of it. The queue moved quickly and before long she was standing in the huge fireplace.

" Where do I go?" She asked the teenager who was staring moodily at his list of names.

" What's your name?"

" Astoria Greengrass."

He scanned the paper. " Companion of Draco Malfoy?" Was she overreacting or did he just sneer at her?

" Yes." She could have frozen his blood with her voice.

He shrugged. " Can't account for taste."

Her hand flew to her wand, but before her temper got the best of her he quickly said- " Captain's Palace."

" What?"

" Floo to Captain's Palace."

Astoria had never heard of the place before, and wasn't half sure that the little brat wasn't having a go at her. She tossed her floo powder at the ground and said clearly- " Captain's Palace!"

The room started spinning around her, and she nearly fell to her knees as he vision erupted into green flames. Green. She had hated green flames ever since the Battle of Hogwarts. All those UnForgivables . . .

She was spinning down a black tunnel, watching the doors to other fireplaces spin by her too fast to see, and then she was there. Astoria stumbled out of the ornate marble fireplace, gasping a little.

Astoria was in a hallway surrounded by other wizarding folk. The walls were high and painted crimson. Portraits of wizards and witches covered the wall, as the people inside came and went. The floors were a polished wood, the ceiling, stories above them, with a great golden chandelier hanging down.

The hallway emptied into an enormous ballroom, though she couldn't see much of it.

Brushing off her dress quickly, and hoping her hair hadn't budged (unlikely considering the amount of sticking charms she had forced on it), she made her way to the great doors to her left.

She kept her composure, but inwardly she was staring at the gorgeous gowns. Olivia had done her work well however. Astoria could feel the eyes of envious women and interested men and she fought a smile.

The dresses and decorations and the lavishness of her surroundings temporarily blinded her from something she should have noticed immediately. There were people, aurors she saw, judging by the insignias on their robes. She stared at one, her heart beating frantically.

The woman had her hand on her wand, staring, glaring really, out into the crowd. Her eye's fixed on Astoria and narrowed. But she didn't move.

What in the world? Was the situation so bad they needed armed aurors guarding the perimeters? Where on earth was Draco?

She had stumbled to the side, looking for a place to sit down and collect her thought, when she hit somebody. Her head cracked against the man's chest, and she yelped, nearly falling. The man grabbed her arm and helped her up.

Flushing scarlet, Astoria turned, ready to apologize to and to thank the stranger. Her words froze in her throat.

" You!" The man said, his face contorting with confusion and something she couldn't quite describe. A mixture between remembering something horrifyingly sad and also a rage. A rage directed at her. " What are _you_ doing here?"

" Chance?" But it was. Obviously it was, even though he looked different her hadn't changed that much.

Same sandy-blonde hair cut close, same piercing blue eyes, chiseled face, broad shoulders- he looked clean-cut. Wholesome. A pureblood her mother could be proud of. With a father who had fought for the Dark Lord, and the right ideals.

" Astoria."

Her face had gone from the horrible red color to alabaster-white. " Fancy meeting you here."

" I could say the same. How did you get in? I mean- why are you-?" His face flushed.

" Just . . . just somebody's companion." Well, that was vague enough.

" You're on a date?" He looked disbelieving.

Like he should care. He, he who had slept with another girl just because they had had a fight. He who hadn't even tried to owl after, hadn't even tried to explain himself.

" Well, I am a single witch-" She shrugged. " It sounded like fun."

" You came to the Harvest Ball once before. While we were dating. You hated it." He acted like no time had passed since they had dated. He acted like no transgressions had been committed since they had dated. Like they were friends.

" Yeah, well- I have better company this time." She shrugged and turned away, determined to end the conversation and go and find Draco quickly.

" Who are you with?" Chance demanded, putting out his hand to grab her arm, but she evaded him.

She cast a disgusted look at him over her shoulder. " Merlin, Selwyn. If I wanted you to know I would have told you. But we're not exactly friends. Don't fool yourself."

He hung his head, and she walked away quickly, losing him in the crowd of people, and searching for Draco's blonde head in the midst of the Ball-goers.

" Excuse me, sir-" She asked one of the aurors. He looked at her disinterestedly. " Where are the Cursebreakers?"

He shrugged. " They were setting up wards around the perimeters. They should be inside by now."

Astoria thanked him and moved on quickly. She was approaching the huge double doors now, and pushed her way past people trying to get through. When she saw what was inside she gasped slightly.

A room, huge, big enough to fit the entire Wizarding population it seems. Stairs going down to the dance floor, with tables and chairs surrounding it on both levels. Huge diamond and gold chandeliers hung from the second tier to the first, and already a few couples were waltzing around the floor to the gentle violin music.

" Astoria!"

Thank Merlin.

Astoria turned to see Draco hurrying towards her, his work robes long gone. He was attired in fancy dress robes, black, and his hair was slicked back. He really did need a haircut, she reflected briefly.

His eyes were fixed on her intently, eyeing her dress. " You look . . . amazing." She blushed a little when she saw the intense look in his silver eyes. He didn't look away, but gently pushed a loose strand of curly hair out of her face. " You're breathtaking."

She smiled a little. " Trust me. It was all Olivia. I didn't see you anywhere!" She said, and leaning in, she kissed him gently on the cheek. " Did you finish up your job?"

" Yeah. Unless the people who are threatening us know more dark artsy things than our defenses should hold." His hand was still warm against her cheek, and when he realized this he hastily removed it.

Astoria frowned. " Aren't threats fairly common? Are you guys really going out of your way to defend yourself against something that might just be a prank?"

" It might be, you're right. But the note had information. A lot of it. Information that nobody would know unless they had an insider in the Ministry. And a fairly high-up one at that. So, Shacklebolt's giving it a lot more consideration than a normal threat."

Astoria nodded distractedly. Two women had been staring at them and whispering excitedly, and as she listened carefully she distinctly heard the words- "- Selling herself to a Death Eater for his fortune, I'll dare say."

" Let's sit down," She said quickly, ushering Draco towards a table. " Or do you want to go down the stairs?"

Draco was oblivious, thank Merlin. " I like upstairs. It's more secluded. But you won't be able to dance. Which you'll want to do in the dress."

She grinned. " We can go down later. Listen, I need to talk to you about something-" Her smile faltered, and he looked concerned.

" What?"

She took a deep breath. " I don't know if this is the best time to ask, but I've been too chicken before, and now-"

" Drakey!" There was a loud feminine squeal and then a blur in hot pink robes. A woman had tackled Draco from behind, nearly forcing him into Astoria. " I didn't know if you were coming or not! Thank Merlin, or else this evening would have been a disaster! I swear, isn't it hot? Blaise and the gang are over there, are you coming?"

Astoria saw to her distinct horror, one Pansy Parkinson. More grown-up, her hair bobbed, crystals shining from her earlobes, her face with a bit too much blush on it- Her dress was ferociously pink, strapless, and poor Parkinson was nearly falling out of it, Astoria though vindictively.

" Draco?" She asked quietly.

Draco had recovered from his near heart-attack and was staring at her helplessly. " Uh . . . Hi, Pansy. Haven't seen you in a while."

" Of course not, silly! But are you coming? I hear Theo's got some of the good stuff, though they don't normally allow firewhiskey at these ol' stuffy Ministry parties."

Draco looked at her, past Pansy. " Uh . . ."

The smile immediately fell off Pansy's face as she suddenly turned and came face-to-face with a stony-faced Astoria Greengrass. " Who _the hell_ are you?"

The look on Astoria's face became, if possible, stonier. Her eyes narrowed, her lips thinned, and for some reason turned into a sick smile. " My name's Astoria Greengrass. Your's?"

But Pansy ignored her, certain that Astoria already knew her name. " Oh. You're Daphne's little sister, yeah? Dear, dear, where did you get that dress?" She looked Astoria up and down in a way that made Astoria's ears turn red.

" Olivia Bulstrode at Madam Malkin's."

" Oh, right. I remember you two running around at Hogwarts. Little stupid Hufflepuff and a Slytherin. Quite horrifying really, I would have thought you two would have learned your lesson. Ah, well, if Daphne didn't mind . . ."

Astoria was nearly shaking in rage, and was ready to pounce on Pansy, but Draco put his arm around her nearly bare shoulders, the fabric soft against her neck. Astoria struggled to take a deep breath and regain her composure.

" Actually, Pansy, I think I'll stay here, thanks," Draco said in a final tone. " Astoria is actually my Betrothed and she wanted to talk to me."

The smile on Pansy's face morphed into something sickening to look at. She stared at Astoria as if she were at once her worst nightmare, and the scum on the bottom of her shoe. " You can't be serious, Draco."

Draco's face thinned. " Deathly so."

Pansy gave a choked laugh. " You'll seriously settle for marrying a little girl when you could have played with . . ." She leaned in seductively. " A real woman?"

Draco stiffened. " Don't be vile, Pansy. Come on, Astoria. Let's sit down." He pointedly turned his back on Pansy, leading Astoria.

Pansy's nose wrinkled. " You didn't mind my vile tongue when we were teenagers, Draco. In fact, as I remember, you quite enjoyed it."

" Go-" Draco started, but Pansy had already flipped her short hair and sashayed off back to her group.

" What a nightmare . . ." Draco murmured. " Merlin. Sorry about that. I don't know why I ever went out with her-"

Astoria restrained herself from making a sarcastic comment. " No problem," She bit out.

He sat down at a table in the corner of a sheltered alcove. " Did you want to ask me something?"

Oh, Merlin. How on earth was she going to do this? But she couldn't back down now. She would have to summon the inner Gryffindor she didn't really have and do it. Honestly, the timing had been bad, and now it was worse and maybe she should just-

" Uh . . . Draco." Ah, well. Whenever she couldn't seem to make a decision, her big mouth went and made one for her.

He looked at her expectantly.

" Look, I don't know how to say this, but please don't get angry, I just want some answers-" She blurted in one breath. " I've wanted to ask this for a while, but haven't been able to, and I really, really wanted to trust you, but it's been hard. So I'm just going to say this all really fast and hope for the best."

She paused and Draco looked at her with a bemused, confused expression. She took a deep breath and forged on.

" Abi, Abigail really, she works with me. She came up to me about . . . two weeks ago. Merlin. It seems longer than that. A lot longer. Anyway, she told me . . . anyway . . . she has this cousin . . ." Astoria was inwardly wincing and she could tell by Draco's face he had no idea where this was going. Maybe she should just apparate to Antarctica and save them both this pain.

" Keep going."

" Anyway, she has this cousin who works at Fortescue's. And she says she saw you there."

Draco's face changed suddenly going from slightly confused to deathly white in a second. " At Fortescue's?"

" Apparently for a lot of Fridays. And then last Friday. And you were always with . . . with a lady. And they said she was . . . pretty." That was unnecessary. She should just cut her losses.

Draco let out a shuddering laugh, but it wasn't humorous. " So . . . have you guessed?"

So was it true? She could feel her stomach plummeting into a deep chasm somewhere far, far below her. " Guessed . . . what?"

She was going to make him spell it out.

" What I'm trying to do. Or have you not? Either way, it had to come out one way or another. Though I did want to surprise you. I should've known you would've figured out."

" What . . . what are you trying to do?" Circe and Hestia- her words were so faint they were barely decipherable.

" With your family's finances-"

A weird feeling came over her whole body, and she felt her eyebrows rising, the corner of her mouth twisting into a quizzical expression. " _What_?"

" She works at Gringott's. I mean, I was mostly working on figuring out your father's business, but they also hire Cursebreakers for international jobs so I was kind of scouting that out as well. But mostly your father's finances. They're horribly twisted up. I was trying to . . ." He looked down at his hand.

" Draco, what are you saying? Explain it all to me, please?"

He didn't look at her, but merely took huge breaths. Finally, jogging his foot against the ground nervously, he snuck a look at her, and began talking. " I love you, Astoria. I love you so, so much. And I want you to have a choice. I know you told me you loved me . . . _that_ time. But . . . you didn't tell me since, and we fought so much . . . and honestly-" He laughed bitterly. " Why? Why on earth would you want to be a _Malfoy_ , when it was obvious what a stigma it was. I wasn't even sure what you wanted anymore. I wasn't sure if you wanted . . . _me_ . . . anymore."

She was staring at him, the wrinkle still in her forehead, still obviously confused.

" I . . . I knew why you wanted- _needed_ to marry me. I knew it had to do with your family's . . . money. Problems. Whatever. And I knew that you would never back out of marrying me. Not as long as your family, your father, needed you. So . . . I tried to solve your problems. Went to Gringott's. Pulled some strings. Did some numbers-"

She interrupted him. " Draco Malfoy, what are you on?"

" What?"

" What on earth are you smoking? Are you insane? I'm not getting it. I mean, I am, but it's not making any sense. You've been trying to . . . to give me a way out of this Betrothal?"

" Yes. And I'm nearly finished. My family- we can afford to pay off your father's debts. I can use . . . well, I can use my inheritance. It'll work, I've done the sums. Everything will work out fine, and you can-" He swallowed hard and she saw his Adam's apple bob. " You can do whatever you want. You won't need to have any ties with me or my family."

Her mouth was slightly open, and she was looking at him with an expression even she didn't understand. It was almost like . . . almost like . . . love. Except it was more than the passion that they had loved each other with before. It was . . . he had . . . he had sacrificed everything, been willing to sacrifice everything. For her.

" So . . . all those meetings with that lady?"

" The Gringott's associate."

" Those were all for me?"

He winced. " Yes. Though, not completely. I figured if you wanted to end the Betrothal, I could get a job with Gringott's, and I could go anyway. Make a new life. Maybe even with a new name. Go to Egypt, Austria, the States, who cares."

" I would care." And she would. She thought he knew that. " I would care, so, so much, you complete idiot!"

" I am _not_ an idiot!" He actually looked offended, the dear.

" I'm in love with you!" She nearly screamed, and a few people turned to look at them.

" Love?" He looked confused again.

" Yes, you complete prat! I thought you knew that. I mean, it's not perfect. Our relationship isn't perfect, and I still don't feel like we know each other enough, but it's pretty close, Draco. It's pretty close to perfect. _We're_ pretty close." She stood now, her hands on the table, leaning forward.

" You're still in love with me?"

" I was only ever mad at you because I thought you were cheating on me!"

" Cheating on you?"

" Oh, Merlin, I was right. You are an idiot. Merlin, Draco! I knew you were going out with a beautiful lady every Friday, you weren't telling me, you sometimes got home late- My heart was breaking, Draco!"

He looked rather stricken by this news. " I- I- I didn't think-"

" Well, that was pretty obvious."

" She wasn't that beautiful . . ." He muttered under his breath.

" You're so oblivious!"

" Wait a sec, that's what you meant when we had that big argument! You said something about me staying faithful-"

Astoria groaned, and slumped back into her chair, crossing her arms on the table. " You're hopeless. You're like a . . . a . . . a child, Draco. Merlin."

He was grinning. " So you still love me? Does that mean you'll marry me?"

" That depends . . . are you asking?"

Draco stood out of his chair with a suddenly serious look on his face. He came around the table, and she looked at him with a wary eye. " What are you doing?"

He knelt on one knee. She groaned and laughed at the same time.

" Astoria Greengrass, I thought I knew you for your whole life. But I have only truly known you for the past few months. You're beautiful, you're witty and smart and intelligent. You love me, and you're fun, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

" Merlin. That was like, the most romantic thing you've probably said in your entire life, yeah?"

" Astoria."

" Yes. I'll marry you, Draco." She was smiling helplessly.

" Okay. Good." He slowly stood to his feet. But he didn't return to his chair. Instead he leaned forward, caging her in her chair, and gently, ever so gently, kissed her. She put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him back. When she pulled back, she was smiling harder than she thought she ever had in her life.

Nobody was really paying them much attention, but with a chill, Astoria saw Pansy watching them over Draco's shoulder. She was scowling darkly. Astoria didn't care.

" Now . . . are we going to dance?" Astoria asked, her heart lighter than it had been in a long time. She looked into Draco's silver eyes, and couldn't make herself look away.

" Absolutely, love."

 **AN: Okay, this is pretty much a Part 1 for the Harvest Ball thing, just because we can't have Chance and Pansy in the same place as my favorite couple and not expect more drama. :D Hopefully you can expect some cameo appearances from all of our favorite HP characters.**

 **Also, I have only just realized upon reading some of my stuff on the actual website that whenever I use 'enter' or dashes to mark different scenes it doesn't actual show. I haven't been able to fix this, but from now on I'm using the sign 000 and hoping that shows that it's a different scene. I'll probably edit the others sometime in the future, but right now I have more drama and angst to write. ;)**

 **I would like everybody to know that anytime I get a review I end up shrieking like a pterodactyl, and e-mailing it to all my friends. So, you guys are much appreciated. :D**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

She had taken ballroom dancing lessons in those years before Hogwarts, and even during those first few summers. Astoria recollected it being a lot easier. She frowned as she stumbled through another move.

Not that Draco was a bad partner. On the other hand, he was spectacular, spinning her out and dipping her, sending her looks that made her insides melt. Which really, couldn't be very healthy. But then again, his family had had the money for him to continue with the dancing lessons. Money. She shouldn't ever think about it again. Because honestly, it just wasn't important anymore. Not compared to what she and Draco had.

There were more couples all around them, some she recognized. She looked at Draco quickly, and then nodded towards a waltzing pair a few couples away from them.

Famously messy black hair, polished glasses, it was the ever-popular, new graduate from auror training, Harry Potter himself. And on his arm, Ginny Weasley. Though judging by the looks they were sharing, she wouldn't be that surprised if her last name would be changing soon. Ginny's red hair was loose and long, and curling at the ends, like it had a life of its own. She was famous too, nearly as famous as her fiancee. Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. It wasn't something to sniff at.

Draco was staring at them with narrowed eyes. She nudged him a little, as they turned in a neat circle, her feet following his closely. " Don't look so grim."

" Hm . . ."

" You're going to frighten small children."

He shrugged a little.

" Anything wrong?"

" Nothing. Just Perfect Potter and the female Weasley. They're not bad people. And they work well together. But it's odd that we're here. Dancing together, on the same floor, on the same . . . terms, almost. Like we weren't trying to kill each other a few year's ago."

Astoria flipped her hair a little and grinned. " Ah, well, we all go through difficult times in out adolescence."

" Astoria-" He glared at her. " Don't joke about it."

Her smile faded a little. " Sorry. I am sorry. I know it was hard for you . . . at Hogwarts. And during the Second War."

He sighed. " I made it hard on myself."

" Circumstances made it hard on you. You were between a rock and a hard place. You chose what you thought was right-"

" I chose wrong. Please don't make excuses for me, Astoria. Please. Let's just talk about something else." And he looked so extremely pained, that Astoria immediately launched into some of her favorite anecdotes from childhood. Stories of hilarity guaranteed to hold a listener's attention rapt. And she made sure to steer him away from any former Members of the DA.

After a calm waltz, there came a loud clinking of spoon on glass, and Astoria looked up at the high table. She had noticed it when she walked in, but only know realized that the people sitting behind the largest table up against the back wall were influential people in the Ministry.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, his secretary, a few prominent members in Wizarding society, Auror Weasley and his fiancée, Hermione Granger, and Potter, all now seated. Other people, some she recognized, others not. But Shacklebolt had been the one who had rung the glass for silence, and everybody was looking at him.

" Thank you, everybody, for coming to this Ball-" Shacklebolt's magically magnified voice boomed throughout the enormous room. " As always I would like to thank our gracious sponsors-" He nodded toward a committee of people- a corpulent gentleman, a sour old woman, a dandy with greased hair, and a few others with no distinguishing trademarks. " - For making this night possible. I would also like to thank all of our Aurors for keeping us safe, and our Magical Defense team for helping to put up magical boundaries against outsiders."

Astoria nudged Draco, and winked exaggeratedly. " That's you!"

He smiled with one side of his mouth, and pulled out a chair at a small table for her to sit at. The speech was still going on, but Astoria was too distracted by the food bar to her left to think about it.

" Is it polite to get food in the middle of a speech?" She hissed quietly.

Draco rolled his eyes. " Just hold on. Shacklebolt's not long-winded. Five minutes, tops."

Astoria sighed, and leaning her elbow on the table, slouched into her hand. It was horrible posture, and she knew it. " The dancing was more fun."

" Astoria . . ." Draco warned her, and she rolled her eyes.

But Kingsley wasn't one for pompous speeches, and he soon wrapped up it up neatly and sat down. There was a polite smattering of applause that echoed around the hall, and Astoria stood up.

" Astoria-?"

" I'm just getting some food, I'll be back in a second. Want anything?" Draco shook his head, though she couldn't quite tell if it was in consternation, or because he simply didn't want any food.

Astoria wasn't a glutton, but the food looked spectacular and smelled wonderful. She was in the middle of placing a bunch of grapes on her plate, when somebody tapped her shoulder. She turned and smiled, expecting to see Draco.

" Decided to join- Chance!"

It was. Looking a little bashful, his cheeks pink, hands behind his back. " Look, Astoria, I feel like we got off on the wrong foot. I know things have been hard between us ever since we split up, but . . ." He stuck out a hand. " I'd like for us to be friends." It was a rehearsed speech, but still an effective one.

Astoria looked at his hand with an odd expression, and then back at him. She didn't want it to, but her heart softened a little. He always had been sweet. Gentle with her ever since they'd known each other. She shook his hand courteously. " Friends." And she grinned.

Chance ran a hand through his sandy hair. " And who knows . . .? I've missed you, Tori. So much. And if this friends thing works out . . . we might be able to- You know . . . in a few years-" She saw where he was going and visibly winced.

" Chance . . ." He read the tone in her voice and she saw the look of understanding come into his eyes.

" Too late for me?" He sounded hurt.

" Chance . . . I'm Betrothed."

He winced at the sound of those words. " I . . . well, congratulations. Who's the lucky sap?" She could hear the edge of irritation in his voice, turning to anger.

" That would be me," Came a very cold voice, and Astoria winced, seeing Draco appear over Chance's shoulder. " And you are?" Even though the question was directed at Chance, Draco was looking at her with thinly veiled anger in his eyes. As if _she_ had walked up to Chance. As if _she_ had struck up a conversation!

Chance turned and stared at Draco disbelievingly. He looked Draco up and down, and then back at Astoria. She had her eyes closed, trying to take deep, calming breaths.

" Astoria?"

" It's a long story, Chance, but-" She tried to head him off before he got started.

" You're not _seriously_ engaged to Draco Malfoy, are you?!" His words rang loudly, and Astoria saw people turn to stare at them.

" Yes. She is," Draco said. " And I repeat my question. You are?" He sounded cool and perfunctory, and only she was able to hear the biting anger in his voice.

" Tori!" Chance cried. " You've gone mental! He has you under the Imperius curse, or you're being forced, or- you can't possibly want to- You hate him!"

Astoria had her mouth open helplessly, watching Draco's face turn white, his skin draw taut over his cheekbones.

" I don't . . ." She started feebly. " Chance . . . I think you'd better go."

He gaped at her, still doubtful, his face heating up with anger. " Astoria! You've gone insane. You've told me before how much you hate him- you despise him- he's arrogant, and fool, and- Tori! He's a _bloody Death Eater_!"

Astoria had been willing to excuse Chance's rudeness before. She could overlook the way he had ignored Draco. But the look of sick loathing on Draco's face when Chance had said those words, screamed those words for all the world to hear . . . she could not overlook that.

" Get out!" She hissed, pointing at the door. " Leave me alone! How dare you?!" She refrained from slapping him only by considering the fact that then she would make the covers of Witch Weekly. And she was also holding her plate of food.

" Astoria!" He cried, offended. " What the-"

" I'm getting married to him, you complete jerk! And I love him!" Her words were fiercely stout, her hands clenched into fists, her shoulders shaking with hatred.

Chance actually laughed, and then turned to Draco, acknowledging him for the first time. " So what is it? Huh? Your money? Your reputation? Your father with his- You- What are you threatening her with?! Because I know Astoria, you prick. And I know you. So, what are you holding over her head?! Blackmail is a crime, you-" He actually shoved Draco backwards, and he stumbled back, nearly toppling into a woman.

" Chance!" Astoria screamed in rage, throwing her hand towards her side before remembering that she was in a ball gown, and did not have her wand with her. She felt suddenly bereft.

Draco was standing now, his face white and drawn, his wand out and pointed at Chance's heart. " You-" He swallowed and visibly tried to control the anger that was threatening to take over his face. " Leave!"

" What _in blazes_ is going on here?!" Came a cry, and she turned to see Auror Weasley running over, his fiancée right behind him. " Malfoy?!"

Chance had turned a bright fuchsia color, and turned. " This isn't over, Malfoy! I'll figure out what you're doing to her-"

" He's not doing anything to her- me!" Astoria cried, but Chance was already leaving, shooting her a nasty look over his shoulder.

" Draco, darling, what's going on? Is the little witch causing trouble?" Came a purring voice, and Astoria felt disgust and dread deeply as it shivered down her spine. She turned to see Pansy, trying to drape herself across Draco's shoulders.

Merlin. Could this night get any more . . . horrifying?

" Why do you have your wand out?!" Weasley was asking Draco, a little more harshly than the situation probably called for.

" Ron, you prat, what are you doing?" Came a female voice, and Astoria turned to look at the new arrival, a woman with long fiery hair. The same woman she had seen earlier.

" Ginny-" Weasley groaned, as if the youngest Weasley was going to ruin his fun.

" Ron?" Oh, Merlin. The Boy Who Lived had shown up to their spat. Lovely. Astoria could feel her face turn red.

Draco had sighed deeply, and stowed his wand away. " Nothing's going on, Weasley. The problem's solved."

" Malfoy? Why do you have your wand out?" Potter asked.

" Please- nothing was going on. Please. I got in a . . . fight with an . . . old friend. And things got heated. Draco shouldn't have drawn his wand, and the other guy shouldn't have shoved him, but it's taken care of so could we all please-" Astoria began, and all eyes turned to her. She flushed a little.

" Wait a second," Ginny asked. " Who are you?"

Astoria took a deep breath to calm herself. " Astoria Greengrass. Pleasure."

" But who are you to . . ." Ginny gestured at Draco rather dispassionately. " Malfoy?"

She tried not to groan. " I'm his Betrothed. Which _you_ should know, _Pansy Parkinson_ , so please kindly remove yourself from him!" She shot at the dark-haired witch, who was still leaning indelicately against him. Pansy stiffened a little, and moved away from Draco infinitesimally. Astoria scowled at her.

" Merlin, you'd think you didn't want me here-" Pansy muttered.

" I don't!" Astoria screamed, reaching for her side again. Maybe it was a good thing she had forgotten her wand. Otherwise she would have been in Azkaban by now.

" Malfoy's gone and gotten himself Betrothed?" Ginny hooted. " Ron did you know this?!"

Auror Weasley sighed. " This is old news, Gin. And she works at Wheezes."

" You work at Wheezes?! Since when? This is completely brill!"

" You haven't been in to shop lately, obviously-" Ron said. " You've been a little obsessed with your auror boyfriend-"

" You're one to talk!"

" I don't have an auror boyfriend!"

" Don't be an idiot! I meant, you're obsessed with somebody-" Ginny pointed at Granger with rather unsubtle grace.

Draco coughed, and everybody looked at him. " Not that this . . . reunion . . . isn't everything that I dreamed a reunion would be, but if you wouldn't mind. Astoria?" He beckoned for her, and sneered a farewell to Potter who was looking at the Weasley's rather bewilderedly, a tired-looking Granger, and the bickering siblings.

" Having fun yet?" Groaned Draco, as they took their seat again.

Astoria grinned. " At least they have grapes. I love grapes."

He grinned tiredly, resting his forehead in his hands. " I'll try and remember that."

" So . . ." She grinned flirtatiously, after a pause. " Come here often?"

" Once a year is plenty, believe me." He stole a grape from her plate, and bit into it sourly. " All these people-" He gestured around them to the tables, and she noticed a few people looking away quickly.

" You know, I bet not all of them are judging you."

" Really? How much are you willing to bet?"

" Well, come on-" Astoria pointed to a heavily snogging couple. " They don't really look like they have a lot going on in their minds except for one thing." She grinned again. " And no offense, love, but you're not it."

" Thanks. The encouragement there-" He smirked.

She smiled a little, and looked around at the crowd, and the still-dancing couples. There seemed to be something going on at the High Table. Shacklebolt was reading something, and reaching around his undersecretary to tap Potter on the shoulder. Potter read it too, and his thin face tightened. He passed the letter on to Weasley.

" Look at the table-" She jerked her head towards it. " What are they reading? Reckon it's important?"

Draco turned and examined the people for a moment. " Probably. Look how worried Potter is. And he's standing up. It's probably just auror business. We should be fine."

" Okay-" She ate another grape. " Do you want to dance again?"

He smiled a little. " Isn't the gentleman supposed to be the one doing the asking?"

She sighed melodramatically. " Now . . . if only there were one here . . ."

" Ha-ha, you're hilarious. You coming?"

" So romantic . . ."

They stood, and at that exact moment the beautiful waltz ended and a fast popular song started. Draco groaned. Astoria laughed. " Are you coming?"

" I try not to embarrass myself in front of the entire Wizarding community . . . at least not to many times in one night. After getting into a lover's fight with your ex-boyfriend in front of my old school rivals, I think I'm good for tonight. You do realize that I'm intensely displeased in your choice of boyfriends, right?"

" You do realize you're my boyfriend, right?"  
" Semantics, darling-" He sat down, and beckoned for her to do the same.

Astoria watched interestedly as Potter and Weasley stood, motioning to a few of the aurors on the wall to follow, and left the hall.

" Anyway-" She turned back to look at Draco. " Where are we, anyway? Captain's Palace? I've never even heard of that."

" It's actually a new place. It wasn't specifically built for this Harvest Ball, but it's the first time it's ever been used for a Wizarding event. It used to belong to muggles. They think they'll use it for most other events as well. And I don't know if it's actually known as Captain's Palace, but that's what it's under in the Floor network, so that's what you have to floo too."

" Interesting . . . And we haven't all been attacked and murdered while we danced, so I'm going to assume your charms worked."

" Yeah, though you know, if they did want to attack us, you know what they'd do, right?"

" What?"

" Distract the main, Head, or most qualified aurors. Send them on a different mission. Make sure they wouldn't be here to stop anything bad happening. And look around you. Who's missing?" He pointed at Potter's and Weasley's empty seats.

" Ha-ha, very funny," She rolled her eyes. " But I have you to protect me, right?"

" Depends."

" On what?"

" On how many of them there are, and what I get from you in return." He grinned.

" Let me think . . ." She pretended to ponder something, her finger on her chin. " There are about . . . fifteen of them. And I'll give you the rest of my grapes." She held up her plate.

" I'm afraid I'm ditching you, love."

" Malfoy?" They both cut off their laughter to turn and look at the man in question. Draco immediately snapped to attention, standing up quickly.

" Chief Belby, sir-" He started, but the other man quickly interrupted him.

" Malfoy, you're needed in Knockturn Alley. There's been a terrible acci- a terrible- It's terrible! There are aurors already there, and they just messaged that they need a Cursebreaker, and you're the best we have right now, so-"

Belby turned, stared at Astoria for a few seconds while he gathered his thought. " Where was I? Oh, yes, you're needed. Knockturn. Terrible business, terrible. You won't need anything, son- and, what, what? Yes? Of course you can leave immediately, what are you doing standing around here for?"

Draco turned, gave Astoria a quick kiss on the lips, too short for her to enjoy fully, and grabbing his cloak, turned and dashed out of the hall. Apparently the defensive charms wouldn't allow anybody to leave via apparation.

" Yes, yes, terrible-" Belby was muttering.

" Excuse me, sir." He turned to look at Astoria again, with that bewildered expression. As if he couldn't quite believe that she were talking to him.

" Yes? Yes, what is it?"

" I just- what's terrible? What happened?"

" Curses. Attack. A poor couple- Knockturn- I didn't- couldn't- I always did tell Fudge! Terrible- This is classified! I am not allowed to be telling you this! Blast it, I need- Shacklebolt-!" And with this rather unclear message, Belby dashed off, overturning Draco's empty chair with a loud bang.

Astoria sighed. Well. If nothing else could be said about this night, at least it was eventful. She smiled a little, as she stood and started to walk out of the Hall. At least she had gotten her very first real marriage proposal.

000

 **AN: Okay, so first off, sorry if this chapter has horrible grammar, I didn't edit as much (or hardly at all). Feel free to mention it in reviews and such forth. :P**

 **Second off, I'm leaving tomorrow for the weekend for a violin concert-y thingie, so not only will I not be updating, but I'll also not be writing. Sorry . . . Expect a new chapter sometime around Wednesday, though I'll try and get it out there faster than that.**

 **Last but not least, have you guys noticed anything annoying about Astoria, Draco, or any of the other characters? No, this is not a trick question, I honestly want to know if my characters bug people. I think we've all read fanfics where the MC's are horrible people and it kind of puts you off the whole fanfic. So, if you could change one thing about one of my character's, what would it be?**

 **Thanks for reading! Adios!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

After apparating back to Draco's apartment, Astoria sat on the couch and stared at the dark, reflective glass of the window. The lights of the city flickered, on, off, back on again. She wished she knew exactly where in the city she was. She wished she could see Knockturn Alley from here, though she knew it was impossible.

Astoria sighed a little, turning over. She was still in her ball gown, not taking the time to change. Really, she should not be this . . . jittery. Although he'd never been called out at night before, Draco _was_ a Cursebreaker, and she knew it was in his job description. This was normal. Almost routine, even. He would be back by morning.

She groaned in exhaustion, and reached behind her to unzip her dress. Wriggling out of it, she dropped it on the floor, and curled up on the couch in her white under-dress. It was similar enough to her nightgown, and after scourgify-ing her face free from makeup, and letting her hair curl around her face, free from enchantments, she was ready for bed.

But she couldn't sleep. She tried everything, tossing and turning on the comfortable sofa, but it felt . . . wrong . . . without Draco there. She was used to him. Used to the heavy weight of him, and his deep, even breathing, and the feel of his arm around her. Astoria frowned out the window.

Before she knew what she was doing, she stood suddenly to her feet, her sudden upright position making her woozy. Stumbling slightly, she staggered towards Draco's bedroom. Clutching at his door frame, she walked towards his bed, and collapsed onto it.

Snuggling his blankets around her, she tried to squeeze herself into a ball, and lose herself in the scent of him. Astoria gave a small sigh of contentment, and closed her eyes. Draco would be fine. He'd be back in a few hours now.

Honestly, she was so stupid. Nothing would be the matter with him. She was so dependent on him that she needed him to sleep? That was pathetic. Her mother . . . would scorn her. Her mother had never needed anybody to help her sleep. Her father? The idea was laughable.

Slowly, her breathing deepened and she fell into a dozy sleep.

It had been so very, very long since Astoria had had a nightmare that she didn't try and empty her mind before going to sleep. If she had thought about it, she would have known what was about to happen, but she didn't think.

She didn't realize she was dreaming.

She was standing in a field, dead grass whipping her naked ankles, her nightgown fluttering around her legs. It was dark, and there were no stars to be seen. The field went on forever and forever, no trees or hills in sight.

There was a sound behind her and she turned slowly, her muscles already tensing in fear, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

There was a body on the ground. As she watched, it sat up and stared at her, soulless black eyes, black hair, slow smile. Aster Greengrass, her mother. There was blood dripping from her mouth.

" Who are you?" Astoria asked.

" I am Death," Her mother replied.

And as Astoria watched, her mother's body morphed into a person she knew. Her father. His glasses set perfectly on his nose, his eyes brighter and more intelligent then they ever had been in real life. He also had crimson blood dripping from his lips.

" What do you want?"

" I want the souls of all the people," Death hissed, and morphed into Olivia's body. Astoria almost didn't recognize her, all kindness and softness sucked from her body. Her placid blue eyes were crisp and cruel, her lips curving into a one-sided smirk. " I want you. I want your friends, your family, your lover. I want the world."

" You can't have me." Astoria's voice wasn't coming from her body, she was sure of it, but it was still her voice. Her thoughts. " You can't have any of us."

" Oh, silly girl," Death laughed, and as she watched in horror, Olivia's long hair shortened and lightened, her face turning angular, her eyes turning into familiar silver orbs. " I can have whatever I want."

Astoria stared at Draco in closed-mouth horror, her eyes widening. " Stop. Stop using that body. Don't you dare." Her voice was hoarse with anger and fear.

A drop of blood fell from Draco's white lips, leaving a trickle of bubbling liquid on his lips, staining his pale skin.

" Oh, does this affect you?" Death stepped closer, Draco's familiar walk. Draco's smirk. " You love this one, yes? More than the others?" He grinned, Draco's lips pulled into a ghastly expression. " You . . . _claim_ . . . this mortal, Astoria Greengrass?"

" Don't hurt . . . ." She gasped for air, her chest constricting. " Don't hurt them. Please. Please don't take him from me."

" Mm . . ." Death smacked his lips, and made an expression of delightful pleasure. " Young souls . . . so much . . . _hope_. So much . . . _life_. Though he is older than he looks. I can feel the years on him. But still . . . _love_. . . it-" He paused to think about it. " -rejuvenates the soul. I will enjoy devouring this one."

Death licked his lips, tasting the blood.

" Delicious."

" Stop!" Astoria screamed. But she had lost her voice. " Stop! Stop, stop, stop, stop-"

Death's expression changed, becoming something that was singularly Draco's. Death had left the body, leaving Draco unprotected. He looked around the field, saw Astoria. His eyes filled with fear.

" Astoria! Astoria, run!" He doubled over, screaming in pain, and Astoria screamed trying to reach for him, but suddenly she was very, very far from him, across the field. " Astoria, run!"

He convulsed on the ground, blood spurting from his chest, his eyes, his face, screaming in torturous agony. " Astoria!"

She was screaming when she woke up. Her blankets were tangled around her, her hair sticky with sweat, her heart pounding so hard she thought it might come out of her chest.

" Astoria!" She heard somebody scream over her, and she snatched at her wand, pointing it at the intruder.

It was Olivia, holding her hands up in innocence.

" Olivia?" Astoria swiped at her hair, her eyes wide. " _Lumos_!" Her wand tip lit up the darkness around her, the sky outside her window still dark.

" Astoria? Are you okay?" Olivia ran over to her, hugging her quickly. " Did you have a nightmare? You're so cold!"

" I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine-" She repeated to herself, as if she could make it true by saying it. " What are you doing here? How did you get in?" What would Greensley think with her having night time visitors?

Olivia's eyes widened, her eyebrows rising, as if she had just remembered something. " Astoria, there's been an accident. Draco-"

Astoria felt her stomach plummet to her toes, and her heart rise in her throat. She glanced at the empty space on the bed next to her.

" - He's alive!" Olivia said quickly, responding to the look on Astoria's face. " He's alive, but he's at St. Mungo's. I only know because they took him out through Diagon Alley, using the Leaky Cauldron's Floo system. He was too injured . . . there was a lot of blood . . . they couldn't apparate."

Astoria grabbed the nearest robes, Draco's traveling cloak as it turned out, and turned back to Olivia. " Can I apparate straight there?"

" You need to go through the Visitor's entrance-" Olivia started to say, but Astoria had already closed her eyes tightly and apparated.

She's never been to St. Mungo's before, but she knew how to get there like every wizard and witch did. An old department building, large and brick, and painted with chipped white letters: _Purge & Dowse Ltd._

She stared at the mannequin in the broken shop window, but couldn't remember what she was supposed to say. Was there a code? A password?

" I need to get in. I'm a . . . visitor."

The mannequin slowly turned to look at her, and examined her from head to toe. Then she nodded, beckoning with a finger.

Astoria quickly stepped through the glass window. It felt . . . well, much more pleasant than apparating. Like running through a warm waterfall. Astoria suddenly found herself in the waiting room of the hospital, completely dry.

" Please-" She ran to the information desk, and addressed the witch behind it. There wasn't a queue this early in the morning. " I need to see Draco Malfoy. He's my fiancée, and he's a Cursebreaker, and he's injured, and- please!"

The witch looked her up and down, clearly unimpressed. " Did he come in _this_ morning?"

" Yes, please!" Astoria begged, but the witch only shook her head slightly, and turned back to the notebook she had. Carefully, and slowly, ever so slowly, the witch examined every name taken.

" Draco . . . Malfoy . . ." The secretary said slowly. Astoria had to resist snapping, ' _how many Draco's have come in today_?!'.

" Ah . . . yes . . . Fourth Floor, Spell Damage. Nasty Dark Artsy curse somebody put on him. Won't be coming off in a hurry. Fourth floor, third door on the right. Should be in there." The witch pointed down the narrow corridor at a flight of stairs, and Astoria ran towards them, her cloak flapping behind her.

Dashing up the stairs, going faster than she had ever gone in her life, Astoria burst onto the first floor. Another flight. Second floor. Two more, and she was on the Fourth floor. It was strangely quiet, this early in the morning.

Third door on the right.

Astoria carefully turned the doorknob, and hesitating, gently pushed it in. The door swung open, and she stepped through.

The room was large, with several beds, thought most were empty. There was a crowd of Healers in lime-green robes surrounding one bed, and Astoria saw the white-blonde heads of the Malfoys, Lucius and Narcissa.

She ran over, pushing aside two assistants. Everybody looked at her, but she didn't stop, kneeling next to Draco's bed.

He was asleep. Or that's what he looked like. His eyes were closed, his breathing ragged and uneven. There was a bandage wrapped around his naked chest, soaked through with blood.

" What are you doing here?" She heard Lucius ask in his cold, imperious voice, but she ignored him, grabbing Draco's hand and squeezing it a little, not taking her eyes off his face.

" What's wrong with him?" She whispered.

" We don't know," one of the Healers said, reaching forward and loosening a bandage. " We're just trying to keep out infection and close the wound. It seems to be impervious to most of our charms. We're just . . . we need to keep changing the bandages- You'll need to move."

" I can do that-" Astoria grabbed the bloody bandage out of the Healer's hand. " Please. I've done bandages before." She had. To Daphne, after her mother had been in one of her . . . moods.

" Miss, we have a policy-"

But Astoria ignored them, gently peeling the bandage off, rolling it underneath his hot skin, her hair tickling his pale chest. There were many layers, but when it came off, she felt tears prick her eyes. A diagonal, bloody slash, burned into his chest, festering. Like it was day's old, instead of hours.

" I'll need to wrap that-" The Healer said, and she turned in surprise, remembering that he was there. The other Healers had left. Neatly wrapping the wound back up in clean cloths, he turned and followed the others out the door.

" Wait!" She called, before he closed the door. He turned back. " Will he . . . recover?"

" There's no way to be certain." The Healer was avoiding her eyes. Not a good sign.

" What are his chances?" She was biting her lip, not wanting to hear the answer.

The Healer frowned, closing his eyes for a second. " One in three, maybe. There's a possibility he will still die, or he may just be a vegetable for the rest of his life. If he recovers . . ." The Healer didn't finish his sentence, but merely made an apologetic noise and left the room.

" You!" She hissed, turning to face the Malfoys. To face Lucius. " You- you were into the Dark Arts! You know what this is- how to fix it!" Her eyes burned with unshed tears and anger.

Lucius sneered at her. " I know no such thing. If I knew the cure, do you think I would be standing here idle? Draco is _my_ son, Miss Greengrass." His lip curled.

" Yes, and I think we all know what that means," Astoria snapped, her eyes flashing. " Don't stand there and pretend to give a flying flip, Lucius Malfoy! You're a coward, and the worst father on the face of this earth!"

Lucius snarled at her, stepping forward, but Narcissa lay a thin hand on his sharp shoulder. " Lucius- we should go."

" Narcissa-!"

" Lucius." The look in Narcissa's eyes was strangely lost. Like something had been taken from her. Lucius glanced at her, and relented, stepping back from Astoria.

After they had gone, Astoria felt no need to hide her tears. She turned and buried her face into Draco's bedsheets, letting the hot tears soak the cloth.

What if he didn't recover? What would she do? Move out of his apartment. _Their_ apartment. Go live with Olivia? Lindy would have no problem accommodating her, if Draco were dead. Her parents would live in destitution. People would pity her, but most would say that Draco had what was coming to him. Killed by the Dark Arts. Ah, life was a farce, and Fate has a keen sense of irony. But it wasn't funny. Not to her.

She tilted her head, leaning it on her hands, as she knelt by his bed. Astoria watched his face. So still. So calm. So . . . completely lifeless is scared her. It wasn't even Draco. It was a shell of a man. There was no cool, calm aura. No sense of certainty that had always radiated off him. No smirk, no easy grin, no bark of laughter. Just the placid look of a man taking a good nap.

Astoria bit back another sob, and buried her face in her hands again.

They were to be married in two months.

Another tear.

They were going to be happy for the rest of their lives, and not care what anybody thought of them, because they were a flawless team that worked together.

It felt like somebody was stabbing her heart.

He had wanted children. They could have had children. Little Malfoys with straight black hair, and curly blonde hair.

She gasped dryly, her chest heaving.

They were going to get old together.

She needed to get a hold of herself. She was making a scene.

Sitting back on her haunches, Astoria carefully cleaned her face and robes with her wand, and sat on the edge of the hospital chair. It was still early in the morning, but she couldn't sleep. Not with Draco's life on the line.

Two hours she sat there, waiting for something to happen. For his chest to stop struggling to rise. For him to sit up and smirk at her and wish her a good morning. For him to do nothing for the rest of both their lives.

Then Olivia arrived, breathless and pale, bringing more food than either of them could possibly hope to eat in a week's time.

" I wasn't sure if it was true, Tori-" Olivia was saying, biting her lip, and looking away from Draco's body. " I heard some ladies talking about an attack- we were supposed to stay inside- and then somebody said something about needing medics, and I asked why. And she said a Cursebreaker had been cursed by a wizard, a criminal, trying to escape the crime scene. And when I heard those words, ' Cursebreaker', my heart _stopped_ , Astoria. I knew it was him. And I'm so, so, sorry. I don't know what to do, but I'll do _anything_! I'll get more food, or get you clothes-" Olivia eyed Astoria's nightclothes and traveling cloak askance. " - I can go back to Draco's apartment, if you need."

" It's fine." Astoria wrapped Draco's cloak around her and breathed in the heady scent of him, woodsy and rich. " I'm fine."

" I . . ." Olivia looked concerned. Well, more concerned. " I don't know if this is the right time to tell you . . ."

Astoria tried to drag her attention away from Draco's still body, and look at her friend. " Yes?"

" The couple that was attacked in Knockturn? They both survived. Barely. If they hadn't gotten there in time . . . They're in Spell Damage too. The witch is barely breathing, and the wizard's got more broken bones than I have fingers and toes. She was a muggleborn, and he was a pureblood. One of the Gaunts. There was a note . . . it said that's why they were attacked. People are targeting mixed blood couples, and partnerships." Olivia bit her lip.

Astoria stared at her, before something clicked in her mind. " You and Neil?" An unconventional relationship, pureblood and muggleborn. If somebody was targeting mixed-blood relationships, their's would be on the top of the list.

" I haven't talked to him, but- if my family knows . . . The Sacred Twenty-Eight are all connected. If my family knows, then the others will know. And it's got to be one of them. Some of them have got to be involved in this new terrorist group."

" You and Neil need to be safe. You need to put up extra wards, and stay closer to the Ministry, and keep an auror on call-!" Astoria started, her heart starting to pound again at the thought of Death taking somebody else she loved. But no. He hadn't taken Draco yet. He wouldn't. Not with her standing guard.

" I'm meeting with Neil tonight. And trust me, we're not going for a walk in Knockturn Alley at night." Olivia smiled faintly. Astoria didn't smile at all.

" It's not safe, Olivia." Astoria's eyes were wide, and she clutched Draco's still hand in hers again. " Please. Be careful."

" I will be!" Olivia waved off her concerns with her hand and a grin. " This is why I didn't think I should tell you. Worrywart." But as she said these words Olivia's eyes fell on Draco's face. " Oh, Astoria, I really am sorry. You have every right to worry about us. Draco was . . . an amazing guy."

Astoria gritted her teeth. " He's still an amazing guy." It wasn't like he was dead. Not yet. Not ever.

" Right . . ." Olivia flushed. " I'm going to go talk to Neil, now. Are you good? Eat something, alright?" She looked like she was hiding something. Astoria looked at her carefully, scrutinizing her.

" Are you feeling alright, Olivia?" Olivia was biting her lip, and her cheeks flushed when she heard Astoria's question. It wasn't like Liv to hid things. She was too honest for that. No good at poker faces. No good at lying.

" Yes!" Olivia answered too quickly. " I just . . . I should be asking you that question, Tor! Make sure to eat enough."

" Yeah, sure," Astoria mumbled, turning her full attention back to Draco until Olivia had left the room. She sighed. " Please get better, you disgusting prat. You do realize you're hurting me, right? I'm scared, Draco. I'm so, _so_ scared. Please . . ." She trailed off.

Astoria tried to eat, but she had to stop after choking. She tried to sleep. Death appeared again with another foreboding message she couldn't remember when she woke up. She tried to talk to Draco, but . . . it was too hard. She couldn't. It was like talking to a corpse.

Around noon, the Healer came back into the room. " Miss? Are you still here?"

" Of course." Astoria looked at him questioningly. " Have you brought something for him?"

The Healer looked a tad bit guilty. " Um . . . we've actually done everything we can do. What's left is up to him. If he's got a _reason_ to live-"

Astoria glared at him coldly. " He has me."

The Healer coughed, his ears turning red. " Yes, that's what I- I mean-" His sentences dissolved into meaningless jumbles of syllables. " Do you want anything to eat, ma'am?"

She shook her head.

" Uh . . . okay, then. I think I'll need to change the bandages . . ."

Astoria sighed. " That's fine. I'll . . . go for a walk." She stood, stretching her aching legs, and walked out of the infirmary. She heard the noises of ripping bandages from behind her. Wherever he was . . . locked away somewhere in his mind . . . she hoped Draco couldn't feel pain.

She paused outside the infirmary and looked at the bronze plaque on the door. She hadn't bothered to even glance at it on the way in.

 _Unknown Dark Arts Injuries, or other Incurable Wounds_

She shuddered.

Glancing up and down the hallway she saw a door marked: _Jinxes and Spells – Dark Arts_. Olivia had said the couple that had been attacked were on this floor, right? Could she . . . see them? See what Draco had been trying to prevent?

Astoria turned the cold doorknob, and creaked the door slowly open. Like Draco's room it was large and mostly empty. Only two beds were occupied, though people crowded around them.

Astoria stood on the outskirts uncertain what to do. Offer her condolences? It wasn't like they were dead. The man was wrapped in a long bandage, cast-like thing, the whiteness of the cloth stark against his dark skin. His eyes were closed. The woman looked dead. Her skin was yellow and bruised, her chest barely rising and falling. A woman sitting in a hospital chair nearby was crying.

" Are you the nurse?" Astoria looked down to see a young boy staring at her skeptically. " Can you help?"

" I'm . . . I'm just a . . . visitor."

The boy looked away. " Oh. I didn't recognize you. Are you one of Maggie's friends?"

Astoria's eyes instinctively found the young woman's body again, and she quickly looked away. " No. But . . . it's not important. I should probably go. My fiancée . . . he got injured in the attack. I wanted to see . . . I'm sorry. I'm being nosy." She turned to go.

" Oh. The Cursebreaker?" The boy asked, looking at the man in the bed.

Astoria turned back slightly. " Yes. He's . . . he's in another room. I'm sorry- that your . . ." She gestured at the beds, uncertain of the relationship between boy and the two victims was. The boy's dark skin made him related to the man in the bed. " Brother?"

" Yeah. Pete's my brother. And don't be sorry. It's not your fault. Nobody's fault except for those bloody criminals." He snarled slightly, and looked so much like Draco when Draco was in a rage, that Astoria almost felt her lips twitch. " The aurors said if your boyfriend wasn't there the attacker would have gotten away."

Astoria stared at him aghast. " The attacker didn't?" Olivia hadn't said anything about that. Hadn't mentioned that the attacker had been caught. Why not?

The boy looked at her oddly. " Of course not. Hasn't anybody told you?"

" No, my friend . . . she came and got me and told me about my fiancée. She didn't say one of the criminals had been caught. I thought they all got away."  
The boy was still looking at her strangely. But then he turned and stared at his brother. " Yeah-" His voice cracked a little, and he cleared his throat. " After she attacked Pete and Maggie, the attacker nearly got caught by the aurors. She hid in an alley, and the Cursebreaker heard her. He tracked her, nearly took her down, but she used a curse. Something nasty." The boy wrinkled his nose.

" Draco nearly caught her?" Astoria watched the boy's face but the name didn't even register anything on it. Maybe he was too young to remember the name of the Malfoy's son.

" Made it so that the aurors caught her. But . . ." He winced. " It was too late for him."

" The aurors have her in custody?" Astoria wasn't listening fully anymore, watching Pete's chest shudder back into it's normal position and struggle to rise again. His arm twitched slightly.

" Yeah. Some pureblood fanatic. My father says she said she was working alone, but they don't think she was. My father's related to the Minister. That's how he knows."

Astoria's eyes had snapped to the boy's when he'd said the words 'pureblood'. Would she know the attacker? It's possible. Possible it was even a schoolmate. There weren't a lot of purebloods anymore.

" What was her name?"

The boy looked at her, his black eyes locking on her, as if somehow he knew her every secret. " The attacker?"

She nodded.

" Aster Greengrass, I think."

000

 **AN: So . . . I know it's kind of a weird chapter, that's also extremely depressing and slightly angsty, and adds a whole new plot twist into it . . . but is there a chance you liked it? If so, please review. :D**

 **And I know it's slightly non-canon that I'm throwing random pureblood characters into the story, but most people think there are other pureblood families outside the Sacred Twenty-Eight, so I'm hoping you'll forgive me.**

 **Once again, thank you for reading. You guys are the best. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

The moment he had opened his mouth, Astoria had somehow known the name he was going to say. Instinct, she supposed. But she had already felt her heart drop into her stomach, and her stomach drop to her toes, before his lips had even finished speaking her name. Her face had paled, her fingers clutching instinctively at the edges of Draco's cloak.

" _What_ did you just say?" It was so unexpected, so horrifying- like a secret you had been hiding for years suddenly being brought to light. Her breathing was shallow, her eyes wide.

" Aster Greengrass . . ." The boy's eyes narrowed. " Do you know her?" Was she overreacting, or was there suspicion in his eyes?

Astoria swallowed hard. " No. Of course not. Do you know where they took her? Is she going to . . . _Azkaban_?"

" I don't know, but my da says that they thought she was a Death Eater. Back when You-Know-Who was running around. So . . ."

Astoria didn't respond to this.

" Is she being . . . detained . . . at the Ministry?"

" Probably. I don't really know. I just want her to get a proper punishment." The boy's eyes gleamed with malicious intent. " Azkaban would be too good for her." He glanced back at his brother's body.

" Yes . . . she sounds . . ." Astoria swallowed again, her tongue dry against the roof of her mouth. " Despicable."

" Anyway . . ." The boy turned back to the beds, and Astoria took the chance to exit the room.

Her mother. She had always known that she disapproved of mixed-blood relationships, that she hated muggleborns, that she had a very pureblood mindset. But to throw away her life for a petty spite? It wasn't . . . Slytherin. It would make sense if Voldemort was still in power. There was somebody bigger and badder than the Ministry to protect the Death Eaters from the aurors, but with Voldemort gone why on earth would somebody go on a pureblood rampage?

Why on earth would her mother? She had always thought she'd known her mother. Hated her, yeah. Disagreed with her? Definitely. But she had understood her. Understood her thoughts, her choices, even if she disagreed vehemently with them. But this made no sense. It was petty. It was stupid. It made no sense.

Mind still reeling from the unexpected news, Astoria peered inside Draco's room. The Healer was gone, leaving him alone in the room. Really. He shouldn't be alone.

She had been planning on going to see Olivia, to go back to Draco's flat, to go to the top floor and see the Hospital Shop, to go distract herself by doing something, anything. But she couldn't now. Not now when she was defenseless and shocked. Right now she needed Draco. Now more than ever.

" Hello . . ." She whispered to him, but of course, there was no answer. She stared intently at him for a few minutes, before gently leaning down and placing a lingering kiss on his still lips.

" And here I thought there was some truth to a true love's kiss," Astoria said, feeling the tears brim again. " So . . . some interesting news has developed. Want to hear? Good. Because you're going to. So . . . apparently my mom attacked you. Classic mother-in-law syndrome, I guess." Astoria laughed weakly at her own joke. " Sorry about that."

He didn't respond, didn't squeeze her hand. A tear slipped from her eye, and she stared at the hot, wet drop on her arm. She hadn't known she was crying.

" What should I do? It's my mother? I suppose she'll have a trial. I should go. Right? What about my father? He'll be ruined. I suppose . . . I don't know, Draco." Another tear. " I need you. I need your help. I'm not a decision maker!" She screamed the last words louder than she had meant to and they echoed around the room.

" Sorry."

Who was she even apologizing too?

" Isn't it funny that you're a Cursebreaker and you're under a curse? Shouldn't a Cursebreaker be . . . breaking your curse? Maybe there have already been Cursebreakers in here. Not that it's worked. Apparently."

She sighed, and lay down, stretching her legs off the chair's edge, and leaning her head against the pillow on Draco's bed, her hair nearly touching his.

" You know what you need, Draco?"

A moment of silence.

" A haircut. I was going to give you one, you know. But then you had to go and get yourself cursed. You know, I'm really ticked off at you right now. You're incredibly stupid."

Nothing.

" I hate you."

Still nothing.

" Just kidding, I love you." She sighed again.

He didn't move, didn't register her voice.

" Okay, then. Good talk."

The door opened, creaking a little, and she turned to look at the Healer walking in. It was the one that had been attending Draco earlier. She really should learn his name.

" Have you come to change his bandages?"

The Healer gave a wordless nod, and Astoria moved away from Draco. She opted not to look as she heard the bandages rip away from his skin, dried blood pulling the skin.

" Any changes?" There wouldn't be.

But surprisingly enough the Healer looked hesitant. " Actually, the Cursebreakers . . . there are ones assigned to cases like this. Mutant Dark Arts curses that we've never encountered before. There are Biological Cursebreakers supposed to figure out how it works and how to fix it. There hasn't been a break-through, but the Cursebreaker assigned to your fiancé's case . . . he's very good. Cursebreaker Bodge? He thinks he's on the edge of a huge discovery. We don't know anything, and honestly I'm not supposed to give you false hope, but-" He shrugged. " They don't think the curse is permanent."

A wide, shocked smile was threatening to split Astoria's face, as she covered it with a hand. " I- oh, Merlin! Thank you so much." She was so pleased, she actually stood and hugged the Healer tight, before pulling away. " You don't know what they means to me."

The Healer looked extremely frightened by Astoria's sudden exuberance. Her face burned. " Uh, yeah. Sure. Anytime."

" What's your name, by the way?" She was still smiling like a fool, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to care.

" Ellis. Dommy Ellis. I mean, Healer Ellis." He flushed. " I actually just got transferred to Spell Damage."

She nodded. " Where were you before?"

He coughed and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, " front desk".

Astoria smiled faintly, still giddy from the news that they had actual Cursebreakers working on Draco's case. Which they should. For Merlin's sake, he was a Cursebreaker, they should want him fully healed.

" Thank you, Healer Ellis."

He nodded and hastily left the room, carrying the filthy bandages, seemingly glad to escape her attempts at conversation.

" Don't worry, Draco." She whispered into the quiet. " Even if true love's kiss won't, a good old counter-jinx should. They're working to help you. Just hold on a little longer."

000

Sometime while Astoria was sitting in the chair, she fell asleep. Or rather, she dozed off, her eyes still open a crack, watching Draco for any sign of movement. It wasn't incredibly restful, but it was better than nothing.

Her father woke her up.

" Astoria."

When she peered at him blearily through her sleep-encrusted eyelashes, she didn't recognize him. Not that he had changed a lot, though his hair was messy, and his eyes were exhausted. But the seriousness and the graveness of his tone were unlike him. Normally anxious, or jovial, or twitchy, he seemed . . . stable, almost.

" Father . . .?" She yawned.

" Yes, I suppose I am." He frowned down at her, not even looking at Draco.

" What are you-" Her mind caught up to her mouth. " Mother? Is she- Are you-?" She hastily sat up, trying to push down the bird's nest of hair on top of her head.

" I'm doing fine, thank you." He closed his eyes for a brief second. " Your mother . . . as I'm sure you've heard . . . was taken into Ministry custody this morning."

Astoria looked pointedly down at her fiancé's unconscious body. " I gathered."

Her father made a nervous sound, that was much more like him. " Ah, yes. I see. Um . . . anyway. They took me in as well. In case I was an . . . accomplice of some sort. I have been cleared to come get you. Apparently they consider me innocent. But the Ministry . . . they would like you to come and see Aster. She's been pleading the Imperius curse, and they think that you could talk her into confessing-" Nicholas Greengrass twisted his hands together.

" I don't want to see her." Why was he bothering her like this?

" Well, see here, Astoria . . ." She wasn't really paying attention to him. Wouldn't deign him with her words. She used to worship him, still loved him, she supposed. It takes a lot for a person to get over love. But he didn't deserve to be put on a pedestal. What had she seen in him? He was a pathetic father, and a weak human. Her anger was irrational, and she knew it, but she felt it bubble up anyway.

" Don't talk to me, unless you actually tell me something useful."

" Here's the thing, Astoria." Serious Nicholas was back and she looked up at him, eying him warily. " The Ministry needs to question you, and if you're declared innocent they're going to use you to question your mother."

Astoria shrugged. " They're not allowed to do that. It's against the law. They're not allowed to bring me in for questioning, and they're definitely not allowed to put me in a Ministry position, even for a small amount of time. It's out of the question. I may not be a lawyer, but come on. I'm not stupid. They can't make me do anyth-"

" They're offering you something." He cut her off, not meeting her eyes.

She stopped mid-word. " What?"

" They're going to give you something if you go along with what they're saying." He was speaking too quickly.

Astoria snorted. " What on earth could I possibly want? I'm innocent, everybody I care about is innocent. If this is about mother, then no offense, but she can rot in Azkaban. If they're offering her immunity-"

" They have a cure for the curse keeping Draco asleep."

This had not been what she had been expecting. Something like a lesser punishment for her mother, or one of her cronies. Not this. Not a cure for Draco. Her mouth said, " What?" but her brain hadn't yet caught up.

" The Cursebreakers have been working on it, they think they have a cure for this specific kind of curse."

Her mouth fell open slightly, her eyes widening. " They have a cure? Ready? A spell ready to heal him?" This had been what Healer Ellis was talking about, but he hadn't said- hadn't mentioned that- Why would the Ministry be requiring something from her for Draco's cure?

He winced. " That's what they say."

Her brain was catching up. " Then why in blazes have they not given it to him yet?! Bloody hell!"

Her father didn't say anything.

" What they're asking me to do is completely illegal, but this- this is depraved. This is perverted. He's an innocent citizen! He was working for them when he got hurt! How in the world can they sleep at night knowing they they're withholding medicine from one of they're faithful workers! I could take this to the press- they would have a field day! The Ministry would get hate mail- They can't do this!"

Astoria had half-raised herself off her chair, clenching her fists, her face red. She felt a surge of white-hot rage build up inside her, followed quickly by a feeling of protectiveness for the man in the bed next to her. " This isn't right!"

" Of course it's not, dear . . ." Her father's shoes must have been fascinating because he was studying them intently.

" I could go to the Daily Prophet-"

" That's the thing, Astoria. The Ministry doesn't honestly think that people will care that Draco Malfoy is in a coma. He was a Death Eater-"

" Reformed!"

" - And the Death Eaters caused far too much harm for them to actually want one of them to get proper medical treatment. The people you would be reaching out to would be the same ones that the Malfoys have persecuted and tortured and murdered for centuries." This was one of the most coherent things that Astoria had ever heard her father say.

" But . . ." She sputtered. " It's _corrupt_!"

" Yes, I know, but- they really need you, Astoria, and-"

" Shacklebolt can't seriously be upholding this." Not Shacklebolt. Not the Minister that Draco held in such a high position. The Malfoys may not have liked him, but they respected him.

" Like I said. They need you."

" Not Potter." Potter! Noble, righteous Harry Potter, and his slightly more vindictive sidekick Ron Weasley! They wouldn't stand for this. Well . . . maybe Weasley. But not Potter the Hero.

" Honestly, he doesn't have that much of a say in the matter. He's an auror, and a new one at that."

She snorted loudly, sitting down in her chair forcefully. " He's the bloody Chosen One! The Savior of Great Britain!"

" A rookie. They don't need him anymore, so they can ignore him. And also, I don't even know if he knows. It's not wide-spread news. Astoria . . ." He actually looked at her, and she noticed something. While her parents' eyes were both blue, she and Daphne had both taken after her father's. Clear, innocent, wide. Except her father's had always been blank, like a rabbit's. Except now they weren't. They were earnest, and begging, and pleading.

" What?"

" Draco needs the medicine. Would it be so hard to answer some questions? Prove you weren't involved in the attack?"

Astoria stared at him steadily for thirty seconds, evaluating every option. It was the best option. She honestly had no idea why in the world she was objecting so much.

" When do they want me?"

" Now. As soon as possible. They're expecting us back any minute now."

" They sent you as their messenger." She spat out the words. " Their lapdog. And you just accepted it."

He looked back at his shoes, too well-trained by Aster to fight back, even to his own daughter. " Are you coming?"

" Give me a moment." She gathered her traveling cloak around her, partially regretting the fact that she would probably stand in front of the judge and jury in her slip.

" I'm leaving," She whispered to Draco, pretending her father wasn't in the room. " I'm trying to help you. I love you. Don't you ever forget that, you stupid prat." She gently kissed him on the cheek, even though he didn't respond, and stood, trying not to react to his stillness. Merlin. She had already cried tears, and been hurt, and been scared. For Merlin's sake, she should be over this by now.

" Ready?"

She gave him a cold look. If anything could break the needy love she had for her father, it was Draco. That love was real. This was nothing. Obsessive. Desperate. Her father was somebody to turn to when Daphne was gone, and her mother was being herself. He was somebody that disappointed. Draco was somebody to turn to whenever she needed him. He would always be there for her. She would do anything for him.

" I'm ready."

He held out his arm for side-apparation, and she took it gingerly, wrapping her fingers around his arm. She felt his pulse. It was speeding. Perhaps her father was as afraid of apparation as she had always been. After all, you never knew when a splinching was just around the corner.

" Focus."

" I'm trying-" He muttered, squeezing his eyes tight. " I've never been there before."

She turned to him, her nose wrinkling in confusion. What did he mean? He used to work at the Ministry. But before she could say anything, she felt something jerk her from in front, and she stumbled into the black vortex of apparition. The air around her was squeezing her, as she stumbled through space, zipping across miles and miles in the blink of an eye.

Astoria landed, exhausted, her hands on her knees. " Merlin, I hate traveling that way- Father? What-?"

She stared around her bewildered, tall grass whipping at her bare feet, her slip blowing against her thighs.. They were in a field. A field she recognized, horror filling her heart. Death. He was here. This was where she had seen him. This was her dream field. The place where Draco had died.

" Father!" She turned to see him, but instead saw a dark, hooded figure standing where he had been standing..

Before Astoria Greengrass could say another word she was clubbed on the back of her head, and she feel forwards, unconscious before she hit the ground.

000

 **AN: Yes, this is a short chapter. No, this wasn't really where I was going with the book, but it kind of wrote itself, and I kind of liked the idea. I suppose if everybody hates it I can delete it and we can pretend it never happened. :P It ends on a slightly weird cliffhanger, so I'll try and update soon so I can keep you guys in the loop. :D**

 **Opinions? Criticism? Suggestions? All welcome!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

The first thing she knew, before she even knew she was awake, was pain. Agonizing slowly through her body it grew through every nerve, stretching through her limbs. Her head was on fire. Astoria groaned, and twisted slightly, her spine cracked, her neck throbbing. Slowly the pain faded slightly, and she was able to identify the source. The back of her head. Now why had she hurt the back of her head? She couldn't really . . . remember.

" She's moving."

Hm . . . ? Were they talking about her? Most probably because she was moving now. Astoria lifted her head blearily, and peered around. With a shock everything came back to her quickly. She had been knocked out, with a blunt weapon it felt like. She was in a field. The _Death_ field. Her father . . . she had been going to the Ministry. What in the world?

It was dark, practically night now, and the moon shone brightly above them, a perfect half.

" Astoria Greengrass?" She heard a sneering voice.

She looked up, just in time to see a booted foot coming towards her face. She whimpered, and cowered back quickly, and it only glanced off her forehead.

" What are you doing?!" A harsh voice asked quickly. " She's our ally!" A woman. A very angry woman. " Why is she even tied up, you dolt?!"

" I _know_ Astoria, ma'am." She knew that sneering voice. " She's a muggle-lover is there ever was one. I'm surprised Greengrass thought he should even bring her here. The only thing _she's_ good for is spell practice." Astoria watched as Pansy Parkinson sneered down at her, and drew her wand.

" Put your wand away, little girl-" A whirl of wind and a wordless incantation, and Pansy was disarmed. " Aster Greengrass was one of our most dedicated members. Bloodthirsty and talented- her daughter will be the same."

" Yes, that's right." Astoria heard her father say.

Astoria looked around, and saw a ring of hooded figures standing around her. Ten. Twenty. Maybe thirty, it was hard to count accurately in the darkness. A few were carrying torches, the dancing orange light casting eerie shadows.

They were in the middle of nowhere, and she would be unable to receive help from anybody, muggle or wizard. How had she seen this field in her dreams? It made no sense. She wasn't a seer and didn't have any seer blood in her family.

" Who are you?" She asked quietly, trying to hide the nervous thrum running under every word. She tucked her feet up underneath her.

" You don't recognize my voice?" Came a tittering laugh. " But you used to have so much fun with my daughter."

Astoria winced and squeezed her eyes shut. " Mrs. Bulstrode?" It couldn't be. While Olivia's mother had always been more like Millicent, she had never seemed like the kidnap-and-torture type.  
" Got it in one. Betcha you didn't know I was a Death Eater." There was a triumphant crow in her voice.

" You're not." Everybody had had to go under a superficial search after the War, where your arm had to go underneath a series of tests to make sure you weren't hiding a Dark Mark. Bulstrode hadn't been one of the names on the list.

" Well . . ." Astoria pictured Mrs. Bulstrode rolling her eyes. " Not exactly in the most literal sense. But I received a summons from the Dark Lord himself before he left us again. The Dark Lord took me aside personally before the Battle of Hogwarts. He wanted me to continue my work. He, of course, didn't know that he was going to . . . But still, I keep my word. We have been gathering members, training them, passing on the beautiful art of Dark Spells. We are strong, once more. And when the time is right, the Dark Lord will rise again-"

Astoria snorted loudly. " You're barking mad. I mean, I already knew you were because you preferred Millie over Olivia, but seriously. You're deranged. You saw Voldemort's body the same as anybody-"

The hand came out of nowhere, and smacked Astoria hard on the cheek. Her head flew backwards and smacked the post she was tied to. Her hand tried to reach up and cradle it, but she realized with a jolt that her hands were tied together. With a sinking feeling she suddenly knew just how much trouble she was in. She would have to play this right.

" Do not speak his name, you filthy-" Olivia's mum screamed, coming into view for the first time. " It was just a body. The Dark Lord has many, many bodies. Just because that vile half-blood Potter killed one does not mean he will not come again." Astoria suddenly noticed that she was wearing dark robes, with the Dark Mark emblazoned over her left breast.

" Did you get those special-made?" Astoria nodded towards the robes. " I don't think many seamstresses would take that kind of work. They're . . . nifty."

Pansy spat on her face, and the spittle dribbed down Astoria's nose, past the corner of her lips, and dangled from her chin. Astoria tried to reign in the disgust threatening to show on her face. Nothing Parkinson could do to her would hurt her.

Pansy kicked her in the stomach.

Well, there went that nice idea. All the air was knocked from Astoria's lungs, as she heaved inwardly from the shock. Gasping slightly, she leaned away from the post, ropes burning into her wrists. She tried to apparate, tried so, so hard, but they must have had anti-apparition charms on the borders. Typical kidnapper move, but in her pain she didn't register the fact, trying again and again to apparate. Her head was pounding painfully again, leaving her thoughts incoherent and repetitive: Get out of here.

" We are strong." Bulstrode said. " We are many. Your mother and father are much-loved by us. We can use you too."

Astoria hesitated. " What do you need me for?"  
" We lost a valuable member in your mother. We need you to replace her. Join our ranks. Help us to bring back pureblood mentalities into this dark age. Help us rid the wizarding world of muggle filth, and half-breeds." Bulstrode smiled widely, showing off perfectly straight, white teeth. " We need you, Astoria. Come join us."  
" She won't-"

" Absolutely," Astoria said certainly. " Why didn't you just ask? What's with all the knocking me about bit? I never like my mother, but I always agreed with her. Muggles disgust me. Mudbloods-" She sneered, her lip curling. " Deserve to be exterminated."

Bulstrode smiled widely again, her eyes opening maniacally wide. " That's what I want to hear. Say it again."

Astoria took a deep, shuddering breath. " I hate muggleborns. They spread muggle filth over wizarding places. They destroy wizarding traditions. It would be my greatest pleasure to see them all burn."

Parkinson sneered at her as if she knew exactly what Astoria was doing. As if she could read her mind. " Words are just words, Greengrass. You must prove your devotion. You must pass the Test." There was such certainty in Pansy's voice that it made a worm of doubt and fear enter Astoria's stomach. What were they going to make her do?

Bulstrode actually laughed at this, the sound echoing around them. " Yes! Yes, the Test! Bring out the Test!"

Two men, though it was hard to tell with the robes and the darkness around them, dragged a whimpering teenage girl out from behind the wall of would-be Death Eaters. The poor prisoner screamed at the sight of Bulstrode, and struggled violently, cursing vehemently in several languages. Her black hair was matted to her forehead, her black eyes wide with panic.

" Who is- what are you-" But Astoria understood already. The poor girl, some muggleborn, or muggle, or even half-blood. Maybe even a blood traitor. She would have to torture her. She had heard of these initiation practices before, but only from the Daily Prophet. It was very Dark Lord-esque.

" This is Laila Hopkins," Sneered Bulstrode, tugging the girl's braid playfully, before smacking her hard from behind. The girl sobbed, still spitting curses. " She's a muggle. Married to a wizard. An _auror_." Bulstrode made an obscene hand gesture.

Astoria made her lip curl in disgust, though she wanted nothing more than to draw her wand and hex every Death Eater wannabe to hell and back.

" I see your reaction plainly enough. It too horrifies me to see how integrated our societies have become. So end it, Astoria Greengrass. Kill the stupid little muggle, and bring back the purity of our race!" Orange light had filled Bulstrode's eyes, and Astoria watched in horror as Bulstrode ordered the men to release the girl and go back to their places.

" I need my wand-" She tried, but Bulstrode smiled kindly, and flicking her wand, the ropes fell away.

" Parkinson has your wand, Astoria."

Pansy knelt in front of Astoria's crouching body, and stabbed the wand into her gut. " I don't know what you're doing, Greengrass, but I know you're not with us so-"

" Pansy . . ." Bulstrode reprimanded, in an almost motherly tone. " Astoria, be a dear and _kill_ the _filth_." Bulstrode spat on the girl, and Hopkins gave her a death glare. Bulstrode laughed.

Astoria took her time, struggling to get to her feet. New pain blossomed through her body, as feeling entered her feet and hands once more. " My head . . ." She groaned, but Bulstrode ignored her.

Grasping her wand, Astoria turned to face the girl. Laila Hopkins was staring at her with a look of such helpless rage and almost indecipherable fear that Astoria almost looked away.

Raising her wand to shoulder height, Astoria willed the girl to understand what she was doing. What she had to do. It wasn't a personal thing. She met the girl's gaze squarely, and _thought_ to her what she was to do. It was the only way out of this.

" Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill." Like a drum, the crowd screamed hateful words in unison. Like a death toll. Boom. Boom. Boom. They circled in, tighter and tighter, blocking off any possible route of escape. The black smoke from the pitch-covered torches rose up and obscured the moon. The only light were the orange flames, their fumes threatening to choke Astoria.

" Do it!" Hissed Bulstrode. " Do it, _now_!" Bulstrode sensed Astoria's weakness in the matter and drew her own wand. " Don't make me use this, Greengrass."  
Astoria shook her head vehemently, and inhaling deeply, repositioned the wand, pointing it at the girl's head, between her eyes. " I do this for the wizarding race." She took another deep breath, steeling herself for what she had to do. " _Avada Kedavra_!"

A jet of green light shot out of Astoria's wand, and though the girl made a move suddenly to the side, it caught her on the side of her temple, and she collapsed, lifeless to the ground. Astoria stared at the body, her mind suddenly numb. She had never used the killing curse before. It had never come out of her own wand.

" Congratulations, Ms. Greengrass," Said Bulstrode, giving Astoria an approving look. " I didn't know if you had it in you. But of course, your mother . . . I should have remembered. Ruthlessness . . . does it run in families? I'd very much like to know."

Pansy looked rather shocked that Astoria hadn't turned to one of them when she'd cast the curse. That she hadn't tried to break free at the very last second. That she had actually killed the girl.

Astoria was staring wordlessly at the body, not quite believing what she had just done. Robed figures were walking by her now, clapping her on the shoulder. She snapped out of her daze, hastily trying to memorize names and faces as fast as possible. Millicent, Zabini and his mother, Parkinson, older wizards- but one pureblood name was noticeably missing.

" The Malfoys," She said, and the talking quieted around her. " Where are the Malfoys?" Surely Lucius Malfoy, muggle-hater and pureblood fanatic would be here. " Why aren't they here?"

Pansy smirked. " Why are you assuming they're not here?"

A nearby robed figure straightened his back, and slowly turned around. Pulling back his hood, Astoria looked into the cold face of Lucius Malfoy, his jaw clenched, his eyes narrowed.

" Mr. Malfoy!" Astoria said, almost dropping into a curtsy. Inwardly her mind was racing. What in hell were the Malfoy's doing here? Lucius Malfoy wasn't a fool to be guided by a hot temper or bigotry. He followed the Dark Lord because he could protect him from the Ministry. Surely the fool didn't think that Bulstrode could protect him from the wrath of the aurors!

Astoria tried not to let the disgust show on her face as Lucius Malfoy took her hand and kissed it, on her engagement ring. She was pretending to be on his side. She couldn't slap him. As much as she wanted too. She was frankly shocked that he was here. Shocked and scornful. He was an idiot and a fool.

Lucius was staring at her critically, analyzing her with a single look. It was something that Draco had done before, and she turned away from him, her own jaw clenching. Draco. He had no idea that his father was-

Astoria turned suddenly, as she saw a jet of red light fired from a wand, out of the corner of her eye. There was a scream, and more flashes of light. One was green.

" Aurors!" A lady screamed, and in panic, the robed figures around her tried to flee.

" Stand your ground, you scum!" Bulstrode screamed in rage, pulling out her wand. Those closest to her did the same, and started firing spells at the black figures struggling near the edge of the circle.

Astoria felt somebody grab her wand hand and twist it behind her back. She screamed, and tried to stamp backwards, but the person had stepped backwards. Grabbing Astoria's hair, Pansy yanked her to the ground.

" You filthy blood-traitor!" Parkinson screamed, spit flying from her mouth, as she jabbed her wand deep into Astoria's throat. " You led them here!"

" You're insane-" Astoria croaked, her foot lashing out sideways, but Pansy had leaped backwards.

" You'll regret this, Astoria Greengrass!" Pansy screamed, pointing her wand at Astoria's heart. " _Crucio_!"

Astoria had heard about the Crucio curse before. Had even seen it performed sometimes. After all, her mother had a very hot temper. But it had never been done on her before. The descriptions did not do it justice.

It was like every bone in her body was being melted, warped, liquified- white-hot pain ripped through every nerve in her body, her spine arching off the ground, her throat being ripped apart by the horrific scream being forced from her. It was pain, the very definition of pain, but it worse then that, because there was no end. No relief. It would just keep on going, and going, and going, until she was driven insane from the scorching pain of it.

She could hear nothing over the screams being dragged out from her mouth, her eyes squeezed tight, she could see nothing. Feel nothing, over the fire of the curse. She was being ripped apart. She no longer was. Astoria Greengrass didn't _exist_ anymore, only the pain. The _pain_. She would not have been able to tell you her own name right then if somebody had asked her.

And then suddenly it was gone, and her body slumped back to the ground, still burning, but the fire was extinguished now. She blacked out for a second, her chest heaving with dry sobs. She came too a few seconds later.

It was strangely silent without the sound of her screams. There were no curses being shot anymore. No jinxes or spells. No flashes of green lighting up the night.

Kneeling over her was a face she knew very, very well. Tears filled her eyes, making the concerned face of Draco Malfoy blur above her. He looked exhausted, his face pale and tight, his eyes boring into her own. Sobbing, she buried her face into his robes, as he gently lifted her up.

" How is she?" She heard a voice ask, but she didn't bother trying to stop crying. The pain, the worry, the madness of it all. And it was over now.

" I don't know-" She heard Draco say, his voice tight. " Have all the criminals been dealt with?"

An affirmative noise. " Some are unconscious. One escaped. The others are over there." Astoria felt Draco turn to look.

" What _are_ they?" His voice was tight, and she imagined him looking at his father.

A different voice, older. It sounded familiar. " We believe it's some sort of society dedicated to following Voldemort's last wishes. Killing muggles, torturing muggle-borns, that kind of thing."

" Why haven't I heard about this?"

The first voice again. " Frankly, because it wasn't your division, Malfoy. We already had an operative infiltrated in their ranks, and we just needed an opening to bag all of them. When they kidnapped Ms. Greengrass, they forced our hand, but we got most of them in the end anyway."

" You already had an operative infiltrated, and you didn't think that it was wise to tell-" She could feel him getting angrier.

" Like I said, Malfoy. You're a Cursebreaker not an auror. It's not exactly your place to be-"

" Draco. Put me down," She said quietly, opening her eyes slowly and looking up at him. There were still tears in her eyes. While still sore and tired, the relief of the pain being gone far outweighed the lingering echoes of the agony.

" Astoria?" He said, ignoring her request. " Are you okay?" His arms tightened around her, almost uncomfortably.

" I'm fine, you numskull. You're the one who's supposed to be in a hospital bed. Now put me down."

He complied, and she stretched her legs gingerly, before turning, to try and walk over to the tied up, snarling Bulstrode. But before she could take a single step, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the older voice, grabbed her arm tightly. He pulled both of her arms together roughly in one of his.

" Actually, Ms. Greengrass, I'm going to need to take you in."

Draco made a noise of rage, and grabbed Shacklebolt's arm, but the other auror grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back. " He's right, Malfoy. The girl killed somebody." The look in his eyes said, 'don't give me a reason to hex you'.

" I'm sorry that you were put in the position where you felt like you had to use an Unforgiveable Curse, Ms. Greengrass," Kingsley started. " But there's no excuse. We'll need to bring you in for questioning to make sure you did it under duress-"

" Of course she did, you-" Draco clenched his fists.

" Draco!" Astoria said, cutting him off before he could insult the Minister of Magic.

" We can't make exceptions. You killed Ms. Hopkins-"

Astoria smiled a little, knowing this was one of the few times in her life when she would be given the opportunity to interrupt the Minister of Magic. " Here's the beautiful thing, Minister. I actually didn't. I don't know if you know the nuances of the Dark spells, though of course you do. You were an auror. I couldn't kill Laila Hopkins unless I really, really meant the spell. Unless I wanted to kill her. Which I didn't. So she should be alive."

Astoria gestured at the limp body, ten feet to her right. Two men were kneeling over her. One appeared to be crying.

Shacklebolt opened his mouth as if to protest, then he closed it, and then opened it again. " You-"

" I said the spell, and it knocked her unconscious. But it didn't have the strength to kill her. She shouldn't even have any long-term effects. Though she might be woozy." Astoria grinned happily at the shocked looking Minister and auror.

" Of course!" Draco cried, ecstatic. " I knew you were brilliant, Astoria, but you amaze me. Knowing the Avada Kedavra, I seriously doubt you would be able to kill somebody under duress."

" Well, you would know wouldn't you. Malfoy," Said the auror, and Astoria snarled at him.

" Shut up, you pile of pig slop."

" You little witch! Say that again, I dare-"

Kingsley grabbed the auror's arm. " That's enough, Truman. Let's go talk to the prisoners." They walked away, and Draco turned to Astoria, who's face was still pink with rage.

" All this time you're working for them, got cursed for them, and they still make stupid little comments-!"

Draco grinned, apparently not as offended by this as Astoria was. " It'll just take time for them to realize that I'm not the idiot kid I used to be. I'm just glad you've realized."

She smiled faintly, still staring at the auror's back. " I'm just glad you're alive." Astoria gave him a little shove. " By the way, how dare you scare me like that? Do it again, and I'll jinx you myself."

Draco smirked a little. " How about I make it up to you?" He put his arm around her shoulder, and pulling her towards him, kissed her, his lips gentle on hers. She laughed a little and pushed him away.

" Glad you're back, Draco, but honestly. You just had a small battle here. Control yourself." Speaking of a small battle- Astoria looked a few feet from her and saw the unconscious form of Pansy Parkinson. " Somebody got that _witch_ , did they?"  
" I did."

Astoria looked at him appreciatively. " I knew there was a reason I liked you."

" Besides my dashing good looks and undeniable charms, I will also hex my ex-girlfriends just for you." Astoria shoved him again.

Kingsley and the auror had walked over to the two aurors kneeling next to the limp form of Laila Hopkins. " Ennervate," Shacklebolt said, with a flick of his wand, and the girl drew a shuddering breath.

Astoria gave a small gasp of relief. " I knew I couldn't have killed her because I just kept chanting, ' I don't mean it, I don't mean it, ' in my head, but still- I never-" She hugged Draco tightly, and he put his arms around her.

" Shacklebolt, could you please tell your thugs to release me?" Came the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy out of the darkness. Kingsley straightened to his feet.

" Ah, yes, Auror Truman can you please release Malfoy?"

The auror looked absolutely appalled. " But, sir-"

" Truman, you did know we had an operative working with Bulstrode, right?"

" Well, yes, but I didn't know it was-"

" When we first took Lucius Malfoy in for questioning after the legendary Battle of Hogwarts, he told us of Bulstrode's plans, and the fact that he was sure other members would support her. He promised he would infiltrate and deliver information to us, and we agreed. We've been keeping close tabs on him for the past two years, and he has done an admirable job. He had paid off his debt to wizarding society. Release him."

Auror Truman looked so incredibly shocked at this news, that Astoria almost laughed. She would've if the look on Draco's face hadn't silenced her.

" My father has been working for the Ministry for the past two years?" He asked quietly, his voice hiding a current of lethal anger.

Shacklebolt turned to him. " Yes. He has."

" Why didn't you tell me that."

" Like Truman said. It's not your division. We didn't need you to know."

" You-" Draco stepped forward, but Astoria shot an arm out and grabbed him.

" Draco," She said, and Kingsley turned to leave as Draco looked at her. " I want to know, how did you recover? Did the Ministry have the cure after all?"

He appeared to be grinding his teeth. " Yes. I assume so. They woke me up asking where you were. I told them I didn't know. A Healer said that an older man claiming to be your father had asked permission to apparate himself and her out of my room and they gave him permission. They said he was apparating to the Ministry, but your father wasn't there. Apparently the Ministry had suspected your father's involvement with Bulstrode and having discovered what he had done they tried to find you. After several tracking charms, they were able to locate you because-" He flushed and gestured to the traveling cloak still wrapped tightly around her slip. " Because they could use me to find my cloak."

Astoria laughed a little, and kissed him on the cheek. " Benefits of wearing your boyfriend's clothes, yeah?"

He stiffened slightly. " It's not funny, Astoria. You would've died if we hadn't gotten here in time."  
" Correction: I could've died. I would have found a way out of there eventually. Come on. It was me!" She smiled. He didn't, but he did pull her back into another hug, drawing her so close to him she almost couldn't breathe.

" Draco! Let me go!" She beat against his chest.

He sighed into her hair. " Never."

She groaned. " That's very romantic and everything, but-" She took a deep breath. " I need to see my father."

Draco stilled. " Your father." Apparently the subject of fathers was very touchy that night.  
" He brought me here."

" I'm not letting you see him ever again, Astoria. He can rot in Azkaban for all I care. Him and your mother and anybody that's ever hurt you. He's-"

" He's still my family, Draco. Sure, he was wrong. But he didn't think- he thought I would be on there side. He wasn't thinking that I would stick with the Ministry." She leaned backwards and looked Draco in the eye. She felt another rush of relief that she could look him in the eye, grey meeting blue. She almost never got that chance. He could've died.

" He nearly got you killed." Draco whispered, his voice suddenly hoarse.

" But I didn't die."

" You were tortured."

" Only for the briefest of minutes." She smiled again.

He closed his eyes tight. " It didn't feel that way to me. I'll hear your screams in my nightmares."

She winced. " I'm sorry. I should've- I don't know. But remember our deal? You won't be having nightmares ever again, right? Because we're going to sleep in the same room?"  
He gave a dry smile. " Right." He let go of her, and she took a step back, missing the warmth of his arms. " You're sure you want to talk to your father?"

" Want is a strong word, Draco Malfoy." She smiled, but it looked forced. " But, yeah. I need to talk to him. He . . ." But she couldn't finish her sentence.

She started walking over to the prisoners, sitting on the ground, aurors around them. Draco started to follow her, but she stopped him with a glance.

" Hey, you can't-!" started one of the aurors, but then stopped. It was Weasley, his red hair shining in the darkness. He stared at her for a moment, and then stepped aside wordlessly for her to pass.

" Thank you," She whispered, and entered the tight circle.

Her father was sitting near the edge, his tied hands on his knees, rocking back and forth like a child. " Tori?"

" Hello, father." She grimaced at how formal that sounded. " I just came to say- well. I don't know what I need to say. What you did was wrong. What you've been doing my whole life is wrong. Cowering from my mother, behind my mother-. You never stood up for me and Daphne. You were never our father. But that's over now. It's done. We're done. I'm only interested in pursuing a relationship with you, if you're not a puppet of others. I want my father. Not somebody else's mouthpiece. You'll probably be going to Azkaban, and it you are, I'll be waiting for you when you come out. We won't have the same relationship. I won't be the ever-obedient, dutiful daughter who adores you. But I will see you from time to time, if you can grow up. I know you've had a tough life. Between a rock and hard place. But you don't have an excuse now. So it's kind of your time to shine, dad-" Her eyes pleaded with him. " So please. Please be the father I never had."

Nicholas Greengrass hadn't looked up at his daughter until this point, and she saw that his eyes were wet. " Astoria . . ."

" It's okay," She said softly, reaching out and tucking a loose strand of grey hair behind his ear. " It's a new start. A new day."

" Astoria." She heard Draco's voice behind her, and felt him slip a hand through her's. " We need to get home. I want to make sure you're okay. The curse was . . . something."

" Good-bye, father," Astoria said, her voice suddenly thick. " I love you." She touched him gently on the forehead. Astoria turned away, feeling Draco's presence even though he barely touched her, her fingertips wrapped tightly in his warm hand. She knew that he would be there for her. Always. As long as he could help it, he would protect her.

" Ready to apparate?" He asked, and she nodded, gritting her teeth, waiting for the sudden jerk.

There was a rush of wind around them, the constricting feeling around her chest, and then they were standing in the alley outside their apartment building. The streets were nearly empty, and the lampposts were all on in the cold black of the night.

" Draco . . ." Astoria whispered. " Look."

It had begun to snow.

000

 **AN: Yes, I know that is a very cool end-of-book sentence. Is it though? Of course not. But sadly, only a few more chapters left. Maybe two or three, and then an epilogue. I could just keep on going forever and ever, but too much of a good thing, you know?**

 **So, basically these past few chapters have been the result of several plot bunnies getting together and having a bunch of plot baby bunnies, and then everything getting thrown into a blender, and sewn back together. So basically it's a mess. :P One bad thing about this Fanfiction stuff is that I'm writing and then publishing each chapter at a time, so it's much harder to foreshadow and whatnot. I'll probably be doing some massive editing when I'm done. :D**

 **Remember to review? Thanks for everything, my loyal few. Love you!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

" You thought you could escape me?" Those were the words that Death spoke to her in her dreams that night. They were no longer in his field. She didn't know why. Maybe she had outgrown them. " I will always be with you."

She looked around her. They were at Hogwarts. The walls were crumbling, the building in ruins. Standing in an empty hall, with nothing above her but the bright moon.

Astoria looked at Death.

" You thought you could hold me?" She said, her voice calm. Her fingers were shaking, and she clenched them into fists. " I will always escape. I have love on my side. Love and hope and life-" Death recoiled slightly. " I have a reason to fight you. And I will always fight you."

Death sneered. " Astoria Greengrass . . . ah, so naïve. Others have thought they could escape Death forever as well."  
" I don't need forever. Just a few decades. Just enough time to get married, and have babies, and get old, and find grey hairs. Just enough time to fully understand how blessed I am." Her words didn't shake.

Death cackled cruelly, raising his scythe in a menacing gesture, and then bringing it slashing down on the tall weeds that poked through the cracked cobblestones. The cut stalks bled blood. " You want happiness, Astoria? Death will always take it from you. Your precious Draco . . ." Death morphed into him. " He was almost mine."

" But he wasn't," Astoria said firmly. " I'm not afraid of you anymore, Death. Everybody's time must come, and I'll be ready when mine comes, but it's not now. It's not tonight. So go away."  
" And if it's tomorrow? If it's the next day?"

Astoria looked at him square in the eye. Black and fathomless. She could see millions of souls in them, and thousands of years. Death was timeless. As old as the world. " Then I'll die happy. But I won't die afraid."

She smiled. A tremulous, thin smile, that grew into a broad grin. She felt freedom like she'd never felt before. Death frowned at her slightly, his lips slowly curving upwards as well. A smile that wasn't taunting. Wasn't cruel.

" I'm not your enemy, Astoria Greengrass," He whispered. " I am merely the inevitable. And it's nice not to be feared sometimes."

And then he was gone, like a puff of smoke. Like a blow of chaff in the wind. Nothing there but the whisper of wind down the broken walls of the ancient castle.

She woke up suddenly, clutching her sheets to her chest. Draco started next to her, rolling over a bit. He groaned. " Did you have a nightmare?"

" No," She said, looking out the window. " Not today. I don't think I'll be having anymore nightmares for a while."

Draco looked at her suddenly, as if he understood completely. " Okay." He slowly lowered himself back onto the bed, wincing.

" Oh, Merlin-" She said quickly. " What is it? Is it the . . . wound?" She pulled back the covers quickly. " Are you hurting?"

He shrugged a little, sweat on his brow, his jaw clenched tightly. " Not . . . not as much as when it happened. So, that's a relief. It's just . . . twinging."

" Do you want me to look at it?"

He shrugged again, his eyes closed tightly. She took this as his proud way of saying, ' yes, please, thank you'. Bending over his chest, she gently pealed back the robes he had fallen asleep in. The bandages were still wrapped around him tightly. Apparently, they had left the hospital in too much of a hurry to take them off. Red streaks had bled through, and she winced in sympathy.

" Is it bad?" Draco asked, through gritted teeth, as she prodded the wound.

" Quite possibly. I think you're going to die, soon, Mr. Malfoy," Astoria dead-panned, a wry grin on her face, masking the worry.

" Ha-ha, very funny- Ah-!" He gasped, as she pulled back the bandages. She heard the sound of them ripping, tearing the wound. " Merlin's beard, Astoria, give a guy a warning next time!"

She winced. " I'm about to do it again-" She said, barely giving him time to brace himself, before pulling the dirty bandage completely off. He hissed through his teeth. " Don't be a wimp."

" You have a lovely bedside manner."

" I've been told. Lie down, you're going to hurt yourself." She gently pushed him back, examining the wound carefully.

The edges of the long gash had been knit together, pink scar tissue already showing. They must have done some massive healing charms on him before he had completely woken. The skin near though had been torn, either by exertion or by the stress of the charms themselves. Nothing was infected so far, but it would sting like the devil for a very long time.

" Do you have any Dittany?" She asked suddenly. He looked startled.

" It's not that bad, is it?" Warily he tried to look down his chest, but she rolled her eyes.

" No, it'll heal with time, but I just thought it'd speed up the process-"

He grimaced. " No. Just do a few Episkeys or whatever. Bind it up tight and I'll be ready to go. They won't need me back at work for at least a few days."

" So, you don't have Dittany?"

" Oh, I do. Behind the bathroom cabinet if there's ever an emergency."

" Then why not-"

" I've only ever had to use it once, and it burned like fire. It does heal, but I'd rather only use it when I'm bleeding out. Not for a teensy little scratch like this." He winced a little.

She stood up, going to the bathroom for some towels or cloths to bind up his wounds. " I'll need to go to the hospital to pick up some bandages." Folding a towel neatly, she laid it against his chest, firmly wrapping it in place with a long cloth belt she had in her suitcase. " There. That . . . might hold. I honestly have no idea. Please try not to bleed on the sheets."

" I'll do my very best, Princess." He rolled his eyes, and she smiled a little.

" You're not hurting too much, are you?"

He sighed a little, and drew her closer to him, his arm wrapped around her. " No. Not too much. Not when you're around."

She didn't look convinced. " Okay. Well . . . Why did you ever need to use Dittany? Was it a . . . . Death-Eater thing?" A feeble attempt to take his mind off the pain, but it seemed to work. Draco looked marginally less martyr-like.

" Kind of. I was being a git. Got into a duel with . . . Potter. It was all at Hogwarts, back when I was stupid. Anyway, he ended up cursing me with this Dark spell. Turns out he didn't know what it did, but I ended up with these massive, gory wounds. I passed out. Woke up in the hospital wing when Pomfrey was dabbing on that stuff. It was like the Crucio."

She made a sympathetic noise. " I've never heard that about it ever hurting that much."  
" Neither had Pomfrey. Apparently I was more sensitive or something to it. My skin was- I don't know. Allergic, or something."

" Hmm . . ." She hummed into his shoulder, inhaling the smell of him. Sandalwood and lemon and something else that she would never be able to describe. " Well. I'm glad Potter didn't kick your butt too badly."

Draco made a protesting noise, and she snorted a little into the darkness.

" Good-night, Draco, darling."  
" Good-night, Astoria, heart of my heart."

She snorted again, and then they went to sleep.

000

The next morning, Astoria woke up extremely late, her body sore from all of last night's horrific events. Examining herself in the mirror she noticed two wide rope burns around her wrists. Her face sported a rather terrific bruise from when she had hit the ground when Pansy had been cursing her.

" You okay?" She asked Draco when she stepped out of their room. Her nightgown fell to past her knees, yet the way Draco looked at her, made her blush. " How's your chest?"  
He grinned through a grimace. " Uncomfortable night. But no nightmares. And it can only go uphill from here, right?" He gingerly touched the side of her face, and kissed her cheekbone. " Are you alright?" He took out his wand, and touched it to the side of her face. The stiffness faded.

" You didn't sleep well?" He had her hand in his, gently tracing the tip of his wand around the burns on her wrist.

" There weren't any comfortable positions." After healing the first, he started on the other.

" You should have woken me up, you know." She sniffed.

He smiled a little. " But you're so adorable when you sleep." His doctoring complete, he stowed away his wand, and gently brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

She rolled her eyes, reaching past him to grab a box of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans. " That's not creepy at all."

" You're eating candy for breakfast?" She popped one in her mouth.

Astoria gagged, and spat out a rather suspicious-looking tan one. " Bertie Bott's don't count as candy. It's an adventure and mystery and a thrill all tied up in one. Do spinach-flavored beans count as candy? I don't think so. Do horseradish? Do boogers?"

" You've never gotten a booger one before."  
She narrowed her eyes at him. " How do you know?"

He cringed. " Oh, Merlin, I'm never eating those things again! What did you just get, anyway?" He eyed the brown bean mistrustfully, and Astoria swept it into the garbage can.

She grinned knowingly. " Coffee."

His eyes widened. " You witch! Those are my favorites!"

She shrugged. " Yes. I am a witch, good observation. And they're not mine."

" How would you feel if I ate all of your favorites?" He grabbed the bag from her, apparently forgetting the vow he had just made to never eat them again.

" I would think it was a strange coincidence because I doubt you know my favorite."

He eyed her irritatedly, pawing through the box. " Don't push me. I know a lot about you. Hm . . . it's probably something really different and obscure because you don't like being like everybody else." He examined a red bean and then threw it back. " But you have a sweet tooth . . . so I'm going to say . . ." He held up an oddly-swirled one. " Lemon Sherbet!"

She laughed. " Nice one, Sherlock Holmes."

" Really?" He looked quite pleased with himself.

" No. I like toffees-" She smirked a little, reaching into the box and grabbing a light brown one. Biting into it, she winced. " Coffee again-"

" Merlin, woman!" Draco said, running a hand through his hair. " Are you planning on taking all of them?!"

She laughed. " What are you planning on doing today, anyway?"

" I don't know. I was thinking that we would just stay here." He shrugged hopefully. " I mean, if we're both going to be off for the time-being-"

" Draco . . ." She made a pouting face, and he groaned covering his face with his hands.

" Do we already have some kind of prior appointment?"  
" Our wedding's in three weeks."

He glanced at her through his fingers. " I haven't forgotten."

She smirked. " And we have absolutely no plans."  
He held up a long finger. " Correction: you have no plans. I have a brilliant one. So . . . picture this . . . we're at the Leaky Cauldron-"

" I'm not getting married at a pub."

" You didn't even listen to what I was about to say!"

" Did it involve me getting married at a pub?"

He shrugged. She scowled.

" Anyway-" She made a vague shooing gesture towards him. " We need an actual plan."

" A plan for us getting married?"  
" That would be the end game, yes. It needs to be a fabulous plan. An elaborate, fancy, battle plan."

" It's not war, Astoria. Merlin's beard."

She looked at him haughtily. " Your parents looked down on my parents for being poor. Now my parents are in jail. How do your parents feel about that? Especially now that the Daily Prophet's calling all you Malfoy's heroes, probably. If they wanted to call off the wedding _before_ , _now_ they probably want me dead."  
He winced. " Well . . . I won't say that's not probably true-"

Draco was interrupted by the sound of two resounding smacks against the plated glass window. Astoria and Draco turned in surprise to see two very dazed look owls hovering outside the building.

" Circe-" Astoria grumbled. " You're going to kill the owls by keeping your glass so clean. They keep thinking it's not actually there." Taking out her wand, she mumbled a vanishing spell, and the window disappeared. Once the owls had flown in, she hastily muttered the counter-spell and the window was replaced.

Draco tried to grab one owl, pitch black and small, but it screeched at him, and clawed at his arm. He yelped and scrambled backwards. Astoria laughed, and holding out her arm, the owl flew to it. " It's Daphne's owl, you twit. She trained that beast to attack stranger since the first day she got her. I've been waiting for her answer."

She had owled Daphne a few days before and had been waiting nervously for her reply since. Tearing open the thick envelope, she pulled out the parchment and read aloud:

000

Dear Astoria,

Don't worry, everything is fine. Sorry if I worried you, dashing out like that. Addison's mother, you remember her, don't you? The poor dear passed away in the middle of the night, unexpectedly. Addison wanted me home. He's been quite distressed.

I know the wedding is coming sooner and sooner, and I hope to be there by the first week of January, if Baby permits. She's been very feisty lately. Much like me, Addison has said. If Olivia's the one making your bridesmaids' dresses, please tell her to make mine the size of an elephant.

See you soon, Tori-

Daphne (the best sister in the world)

000

" Oh, Merlin, bridesmaid's dresses!" Astoria said, cursing and kicking the table. Draco looked quite alarmed, as he smoothed the feathers of the large grey owl.

" Uh. . . bridesmaid's dresses? How many do you need?"

" Probably only two. Olivia and Daph, but still- and my wedding dress!" She groaned. " It'll kill me to stand through another dressmaking at Olivia's, though don't tell her I said that."

" Just wear . . . whatever. You can wear what you're wearing right now, and nobody would care-"

Astoria shut him up with one ferocious glare. " Your _mother_ , Draco Malfoy. Your mother will be watching me, and expecting me to fail my job as trophy wife, and I won't let her gloat over the fact that I'd walk down the aisle wearing muggle jeans, if I had my way."

Draco shrugged half-heartedly. " Do you need to . . . please her? Can't you just . . . . do whatever you want? You don't need to make her happy all the time."

" Don't you want me too? I thought you loved your mum."

" I do. I just . . . I don't know. Mums . . . they can be a bit harsh sometimes. You don't always have to listen to them. They are human." He grinned a little. " Besides. I'd love to see her face if you walked down the aisle in muggle clothes. It would be absolutely priceless."

" You'd think it was funny . . ." Astoria mumbled under her breath, deftly un-knotting the parchment tied to the other owl's leg. " Whose this, anyway?"

" Oh, speaking of which, this is Argo. He's one of the owls my family owns."

Astoria's hand stilled on the cord, and the bird gave her a peck. " This is from your parents?"

" Yeah-" Draco said, taking the parchment from her limp hand. " Merlin, Astoria, don't look like that. They're honestly not that bad."  
" How can you say that after _everything_ your father's done to you?" She was completely outraged, but more so on his behalf then anything else. " Not that bad . . ."

" I thought we agreed we weren't going to talk about that." His eyes cut her into pieces, silvery and cold.

" We never agreed to anything."

" Well, we're not talking about it." He was sitting up so straight, it looked like it hurt. " I already told you, my father-"

" Is an arrogant, self-centered, jerk!"

" He's blood, Astoria. He's my relative."

" He doesn't deserve to be your father, anymore then my father deserves to be mine! It's absurd, Draco-"

" Don't compare my father to your's! At least my father was strong. He did what he thought was right to protect my family. That's why we followed the Dark Lord! That's why he let the Dark Lord torture him when he came back, instead of my mother or me!"

Astoria had her fists on the table, her black eyes flashing with murderous rage. " Is that why he tortured _you_? To strengthen you? You have scars, Draco Malfoy! Scars! How is that protecting? How is that a father?"

Draco had erupted out of his chair, sending it spinning and crashing to the floor. " Don't talk to me like that."

" I'm saying the obvious. If you're too coward to hear it-"

He was towering over her, his hands clenched on the counter either side of her, his arms a cage. " I'm not a coward."

" Then why are you defending him?!" She screamed, taking a step back to put some distance between them. " Fathers-" Her voice broke, and she gave a dry sob. " Fathers are supposed to love their kids. Children aren't supposed to be trophies or examples of the father's _talent_ or _skill_ -" She gave another heave. " They're supposed to love them! To always _be there_ for them! They're not supposed to mess up! They're not supposed to hit their kid, or ignore their kid, or get sent to Azkaban because they kidnapped their daughter!" Her voice was high, and then very, very small. Astoria sagged against the counter, and hung her head, hoping her hair covered her face, because a tear had just fallen from her eye.

" Astoria." His voice was quiet again. She couldn't look at him. Wouldn't look at him. " Come on, Astoria, it's okay."  
She swallowed past the cannonball in her throat. " Fathers-" Her words was quiet, barely audible. " Fathers are supposed to be there. They're not supposed to abandon you. They're supposed to be there when everything else fails."

Astoria felt Draco's arms around her, and she sagged into him, her body boneless. " Shh . . ." She heard him say, but it was just mindless, calming noise in the back of her head. They sank to the floor, Draco still holding her tightly.

They sat on the kitchen floor for a long time. It might have been hours, or only a few minutes, but it was enough time for Astoria to gather herself together.

" I'm sorry-"

" Merlin, Astoria, don't you dare apologize-"

" No, seriously. I overreacted. I was still . . . stressed from last night, and I felt betrayed, and then you were saying all this stuff about your parents like they were totally great, and I-" She sniffed a little. " I just snapped. I was being ridiculous."

He kissed her hair. " Can I read the letter?"

She nodded a little, taking deep breaths.

Draco neatly unrolled the parchment, and read quickly, his eyes skimming the lines. " They want us to go to Malfoy Manor."

" What?" Astoria started off the floor, and Draco helped her up. " What do you mean? When?"

" Today." He handed her the parchment.

She looked at it, but it only said what Draco had already told her. " But- do you think it has to do with last night?"

He shrugged. " Or the wedding. Or both."  
Her eyes were wide now. Filled with . . . fear? Or was it determination. "Do you think they'll try to . . . stop the wedding? The marriage? Now that my parents are in jail, I'm sure it's more than enough to break up the Betrothal legally-"

Draco grasped her hands in his, and looked at her, forcing her to look back. " Astoria Greengrass, you're an idiot."

" Kind words, _Monsieur_ -"

" Don't interrupt, Greengrass. Where was I?"  
" I don't know what _you_ were doing, but _I_ was being an idiot-"

" Greengrass-!" His eyes narrowed. " Anyway. You're an idiot. Do you honestly believe that anything my parents might possible say could ever, ever, ever in a million years convince me to break up with you?"  
She thought about this. " They could disown you."

" I don't care."

" They could threaten to kill you."

" I don't care."

" Or to kill me-" His hands tightened on hers.

" Nobody's killing anybody, but were it to come to that, then I would laugh in their faces, and take you home, and we could fight them off together."

" So romantic."

" I know, right? Any other reasons?"

" They could say I was pregnant with the Minister of Magic's child."

" Kingsley? I don't think so."

" Or that I was an alien." He pulled her closely to him, and kissed her forehead.

" Then we can have lots of alien babies together."

She laughed. " I think that's illegal."

" So . . . do you want to go now?"

" Now?" Astoria looked at her clothes. A nightgown, thankfully fresh and clean, but still a nightgown. " I'm in my pajamas."  
" I'll give you five minutes to change."

She rolled her eyes. " So generous."

Ten minutes later, they were apparating straight into Malfoy Manor. It was nice not having to stand outside the gate, Astoria thought, straightening the skirt of her dress. The parlor they were standing in was very fancy, the decorations luxurious and new. A house elf stood in the corner waiting to be called into service.

" Stop fidgeting," Draco mumbled, out of the corner of his mouth.

" I'm not, you git-" She whispered back, shifting in one of the chairs in the Malfoy's parlor.

" Ah-hem-" Came a delicate sound from the doorway, and Astoria rocketed to her feet, curtsying to the elderly Mrs. Malfoy.

" Hello- good afternoon- Mrs. Malfoy-" Astoria said, jumbling her carefully-prepared speech. " Hi."

Draco snorted into his fist, as he rose and kissed his mother's hand. " Mother. I'm sure you remember, Astoria."

Narcissa Malfoy's face was carefully arranged to display a certain amount of polite disgust, as she examined her future daughter-in-law. " Vividly," She said, pronouncing each syllable carefully.

Astoria winced, and Draco squeezed her hand. " Is Father here?"  
" Yes-" Lucius Malfoy said, entering through the same doorway. " Please, sit you two."

Astoria sat on the very edge of her chair. Just in case, she thought, eying the door hopefully. You never know when you might need to run for it.

" So, why did you want to see us?" Draco asked, the epitome of polite, yet bored, interest.

Lucius cleared his throat. " Ms. Greengrass, I'm sure you're aware of your parents' . . . sentence?"

Astoria stared at him blankly, her mouth partially open. " Sentence? I wasn't aware it had been . . . given yet. Surely the Ministry doesn't work that fast."

Lucius gave a ginger smile. " Of course not. But they are certain to be given at least ten years' apiece. At the very least."

" Oh-" Astoria said quietly, sitting back in her chair.

" Yes-" Lucius said, smirking disdainfully. " So, actually, as you have no other close family members, apart from your sister, who is in Bulgaria at the moment, yes? Since you have no family members, I feel obligated to- take care of you- with an agreement."

Astoria narrowed her eyes, her forehead wrinkling. " An agreement?"

" Yes, dear-" Narcissa said. " We'll supply all of your needs, like a daughter, you just need to do a few things."

" Like what?" Astoria's tone, before pleasant, had gone suddenly chilly.

" Narcissa was too blunt, Astoria," Lucius said. " You are not forced to do anything. We just feel that . . . in the stress of all of these happenings . . . you would not want to be forced into another tumultuous relationship. We feel that you should hold off, or postpone, your future nuptials with Draco. At least for a few months."  
" Postpone?" Astoria raised her eyebrow. " And why would I do that?"

" Astoria Greengrass." Lucius tsk-ed his tongue at her. " We have everything you could possibly want. The best lodgings, friends in high places, an abundance of food, an allowance, surrogate parents-" He smiled benevolently. " I myself would not want my daughter to be tossed to and fro from relationship to relationship- now that your parents are gone, we feel like you need some stability. Of course we want you to marry Draco. Just wait a few years. We have a nice home in Spain you can visit on occasion-"

Astoria stood abruptly, and Draco's groan was barely audible. " So that's your plan. Ship me off to Spain for a 'few years'. Hopefully Draco will forget me, and any foolish plans he ever had, and find a pureblood wife without any embarrassing relatives. Hopefully one with a rich dowry. Well, I won't!"

Narcissa looked so completely offended and shocked by Astoria's outburst that Astoria almost laughed. Lucius looked quite livid, his face turning white.

" I knew this was what you wanted. I know I don't have family, or money, or anything to hold to my family name. But I have Draco. And I won't let him go. And you can't take him from me." She felt like she could light the curtains on fire, with the sparks shooting from her eyes.

Draco had stood to his feet as well. " I agree with Astoria, Mother and Father. I think our marriage would be the best thing in this situation."

Lucius scoffed, standing. " You don't know what you're talking about, boy. It's hormones talking. Give your marriage a few months, and you'll be sick of her. The only marriages that work are marriages of duty. Passion and love fizzle out after a few years, but duty will last forever."

" That's where you're wrong," Astoria said quietly. " Love never dies. It defeats death. Isn't that what killed the Dark Lord? Love? It's the only thing worth marrying for. Worth dying for. Worth living for. When I marry Draco, I'll marry him because I love him."

Draco had placed his arm around her shoulders. " I think we'll be leaving now. Good-bye, Mother, Father-" He nodded to both of them, and Lucius had just stepped towards them, rage in his eyes, when Draco disapparated.

They appeared outside their apartment building, and Astoria was gasping with shock and barely contained giddiness. " Draco! Draco, their faces!"

But Draco was staring at the ground. Not amused. Thinking. Pondering something. " Astoria."

" Yes?" She looked at him, her good humor killed by his expression.

" They won't let us marry. They'll do anything. They'll bribe officials, and destroy my reputation and everything, and they'll do anything in their power to stop us from getting married."

" But-" Astoria looked at him, puzzled. " But we can still get married. You still want to, right? I mean- your parents-"

" Merlin's beard, Astoria, of course I still want to get married. But it's going to be difficult. They're very powerful, probably more so now that my father is back in semi-good graces."

Astoria stared at the newly fallen snow around them. It had begun to seep into her shoes. " What do you want to do?"

" Astoria. Do you want a big wedding?"

She looked at him, her mind racing. " No. I mean, I honestly don't care, but your father was right. I don't have any family but Daphne. I would want Olivia to be there. But nobody else. Not if it doesn't need to be a big wedding."

" What if we eloped?"

Astoria stared at him, not comprehending the word. " The thing that muggles do where they just . . . get married? Without their parents' permission?"

" Yes! We can do it tonight! You can wear whatever, and invite Olivia, and we can just go to the Ministry and have it done with. We'll be married."  
The giddy feeling was returning to the pit of her stomach, and a wide grin spread across her face. " And we'd be married. By tonight."

" Yes!"

" Yes!" She said, hugging him around the waist. He picked her up and spun her around, whooping. A passing muggle stared at them, but honestly, at that moment, the world could've stared and they would not have cared. " We're getting married!"

" We need to get inside-" Draco said suddenly. " You didn't bring a coat, and you're going to get cold. And you need to . . . get ready. For tonight." He was smiling too, and it was infectious.

Laughing like lunatics, they stumbled into the lobby. Greensley looked at them oddly, before letting a thin smile escape his cold exterior. " Good day, you too."

" Good day, Greensley!" Astoria called. " We're getting married!"

The clerk looked quite disconcerted. " I should hope so! You are engaged, are you not?"  
" You're absolutely sure?" Draco asked. " I'm fairly confident that the Ministry will marry us, so if that's what you want-"

She silenced him with a finger. " It's what I would wish for if I could have anything in the world, Draco Malfoy. So, please shut up."

Once they had made it back to their rooms, Astoria grabbed her quill and several sheets of parchment and composed two letters to her friend and sister.

000

Dear Olivia,

Draco and I are eloping tonight. Meet us at the Ministry of Magic at 7. We need you to be a witness. Please bring Neil.

Astoria

000

Dear Daphne,

I'm so sorry, but you won't be able to be a bridesmaid. Draco and I are eloping at the Ministry of Magic tonight. Come if you can, but do not injure the baby apparating. So sorry for the late notice.

Love,

Astoria

000

" And you're sure this is what you want to do?" Draco asked, for the hundredth time. " We can wait if you want-"

" Draco! Merlin, it's like you don't want to marry me, or something." They were standing in the atrium of the Ministry. It was mostly empty except for them, and they were waiting for Neil and Olivia to come. The clock read 6:50.

" Of course I want to marry you. I just don't want you to regret not having a big wedding."

" The only thing I could possibly ever regret about marrying you is-" And here Astoria stopped. " I can't think of anything. So shut up."

" That wasn't very smooth, Greengrass."

" Shut up, Malfoy!"

" Glad to see things haven't changed-" Came a familiar voice, and Astoria spun around a huge smile on her face. Daphne stepped out of the elevator, still heavily pregnant, but now leaning on the arm of a very tall, handsome man.

" Draco, Addison, Addison, Draco-" Daphne said quickly. " Oh, Astoria, you look beautiful!"

Astoria looked down critically at the peasant-style dress, the only white thing she owned, and it was embroidered with blue and red thread. " Seriously?"

" No, not really. You look kind of normal. But I thought that's what sisters are supposed to say when their sister gets married."  
Addison bowed neatly, and kissed Astoria's hand. " I think you look beautiful-" He said, with his thick accent. Astoria giggled. Draco scowled.

" Astoria!" Came a squeal, and Astoria was bombarded by Olivia who was dragging an unfortunate Neil. " Oh my Merlin, I can't believe you're actually doing this! I love it, I love it, I love it! But I will never forgive you for not letting me make your dress! But you look gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous!"

Astoria laughed. " Thanks, Liv. Hi, Neil-" She nodded to Neil, who nodded back, hanging back. " Olivia, what've you got?"

Olivia held out a huge bouquet of flower. " It was the only bridal bouquet they had the florist's, but it was beautiful, so I got it for you."

Astoria smiled, her eyes filling with tears that she quickly blinked away. " Thanks, Olivia. It's beautiful." And it was. Large white daisies, interspersed with multi-colored wildflowers, tied with a white ribbon.

" Where's Draco going?" Daphne asked, and Astoria turned to see Draco talking with the clerk behind the counter.

" Probably to get a wedding person-" Olivia said. " Oh, look, he's coming back!"  
Draco loped back, a lopsided grin on his face. " Okay, they have space for us, which is good. Bad if they didn't. We need to go to the basement, and we can get married in one of the spare rooms."

Daphne wrinkled her nose. " It's not exactly luxurious, is it?"

Astoria rolled her eyes. " I'd get married in a barn, at this point."

Draco's eyes twinkled. " I hear the pub down the street has a spot open."

Astoria rolled her eyes, and followed the others back into the jingling, jangling lift. Jerking a little, the chain let them down past floor after floor. Draco had held her hand, and she looked at him. He mouthed the words, ' Are you sure?' And she scowled at him again mouthing the words, ' Shut up!' He grinned.

The room was empty, the walls and floor made of stone. It was much like a classroom at Hogwarts. Olivia pulled out her wand and a sack of rocks and concentrating very hard said several transfiguring spells. The rocks, poured out over the floor, became several long ribbons that Olivia neatly tied into bows and streamers and hung over the walls with a flick of her wand.

Daphne scowled at her, and not to be outdone swished her wand, and the torches on the wall lit up with spectacular pink and white flames. While almost impossible to make the stoic room look festive, the girls almost managed it.

" Thanks, guys," Astoria laughed, but then the door opened and the marriage wizard came in. Thankfully he was a bit more dignified then their Betrothal wizard, Astoria thought with a wry smile.

" The bride and groom?" The wizard asked in a rather bored tone. Astoria and Draco stepped forward, and the wizard took out his wand.

" You have already been Betrothed. That will make the connection easier." He said simply, and said a long incantation very quickly, in what sounded like Latin. Gold threads spun out of the wand's tip, and encircled Astoria's and Draco's arms together. They stared into each other's eyes.

" Do you Astoria Greengrass, take this wizard, Draco Malfoy, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She supposed they were skipping the rest of the stuff. " I do."

" Do you, Draco Malfoy, take this witch, Astoria Greengrass, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

His voice was quiet, but strong. " I do."

The threads around their arms tightened and slowly sank into their skin, making their veins glow for a fraction of the second, before they returned to normal. " I now pronounce you, man and wife!" The wizard said, and Olivia clapped enthusiastically.

" You may kiss the bride-" The wizard started, but before he finished, Draco had bent down and kissed her on the lips, his arms around her, tangled in her hair. Daphne whistled. Astoria blushed, and kissed him back.

When they broke apart, the wizard had already left, and Olivia had stood from her spot on the floor. " You guys, that was beautiful-" She wiped a hand underneath her eyes. " Absolutely beautiful."

The wizard had left them with a certificate they were supposed to sign, so that they would be lawful in the sight of the Ministry and the muggle world. Astoria picked up a quill and gently signed. Astoria Greengrass. Right next to Draco Malfoy. They were married now. To have and to hold from this day forth.

After many tearful good-byes (Olivia) and bawdy references to later that evening (Daphne), Draco and Astoria disapparated back into the building.

Walking down the hallway, Draco paused before they got to their door. Astoria stared at him questioningly, as she unlocked the door. " What?"

Walking over, he swept her up in his arms, giving her a dazzling smile.

" Oh, Merlin-!" She laughed. " You're such a romantic." She clung to his neck, terrified that he might drop her.

" That's why you married me, Astoria Malfoy-"

She stopped laughing when he said that, but stared at him with an expression he couldn't read.

" What?"

" Astoria Malfoy. I'm Astoria Malfoy.."

" Yeah-" he shrugged. " You are. Do you not want me to call you that? Because I can still call you Greengrass, if you-" She stopped him with a kiss, leaning into his body, as he still held her.

" I really, really like Astoria Malfoy." She whispered against his lips, and felt his smile.

" I quite like it myself." He whispered.

Then he opened the door and carried her into their home.

000

 **AN: So, I think we can all agree, I'm the most horrible person in the world. So, so sorry for not updating for so long, and then for giving you this incredibly long, train-wreck of a chapter! Sadly, this is the very last chapter (because I'm too lazy to actually have a plot), but I am planning an epilogue. :) Just because epilogues are so much fun. I love you guys so much!**

 **Thanks for reading, and please review! Feel free to complain about the chapter, as long as you review. I absolutely adore reading reviews.**


	22. Chapter 22

Epilogue:

7 Years Later

" Mommy! Mom!" Astoria heard somebody hiss in the darkness, and she turned blearily to see a very small pair of owlish grey eyes looking at her from the side of the bed. " Mom!"

" Scorpius?" She yawned. " What'd- Did you have a nightmare?"

The boy shrugged his tiny shoulders, as if the fact that he was up in the middle of the night wasn't strange enough to merit a reason. " Can I sleep with you and Daddy?"

Astoria barely had time to shrug a response, before Scorpius had already scrambled over her body, and nestle himself between Draco and herself. She tried to stifle a snort of amusement as she heard Draco groan.

" Is that Scorpius?" He muttered bleakly, the sound of despair very vivid in his voice. " I knew it was a mistake to have that bugger."  
Astoria snorted. " I distinctly remember it being your idea at the time. Besides. You know you love it, you prat."

Draco rolled over in a sudden movement, upending Scorpius, and scooping Astoria in his arms. He dangled her precariously over the edge of the bed. Squealing, his wife clung to his arms. " Let me down, Draco Malfoy-!" Scorpius was completely convulsed with giggles.

" Who's a prat?" Draco demanded with a groggy grin on his face.

" You are!" His wife tried to say, but Draco had abruptly dropped her on the bed and begun to tickle her relentlessly. " Merlin, Draco- you're such a kid!" She laughed.

" Mm . . ." He sighed contentedly into her shoulder. " I love you."

" I know-" She rolled her eyes. " But I'm tired, and I want to get some sleep. We're going to Olivia and Neil's tomorrow- she wants advice on some new baby patterns she wants to try."  
Draco groaned. " You did that last week! Has Lydia really outgrown the dresses that fast?"  
Astoria smiled indulgently. " Silly Draco- this one is for the next baby."

Draco sat bolt upright, running a hand through his hair. It fell in long strands around his face. Astoria observed it critically. She would need to cut it again soon. " Next baby? They just had one!"

" Yeah, well, with their track record I don't doubt another one is on the way soon."

Draco murmured something indistinguishable under his breath, and buried his face in his pillow. " You know, Daphne and Addison are perfectly content with one."

Astoria made a small sigh, that she barely registered. " Yeah. I know."

Draco sat up, and put his arms around her shoulders. " I'm sorry, Astoria. That was completely thoughtless of me." Astoria shrugged.

" It's not your fault, I can't have any more kids. Besides, we have Scorpius. And who knows? Healers have been wrong before." Draco winced.

" Astoria . . ."

" Besides, Olivia will have enough kids for the both of us." She tried very hard to sound content and cheery, but Draco gave her a look that told her he saw right through her.

" You know, I've been thinking-"

" Always dangerous," Astoria said, the retort shooting to her lips without her having to think.

" Haha, you're a riot. Anyway, I've been thinking. They don't have wizarding orphanages, but maybe- if you wouldn't mind- we can always adopt. From a muggle orphanage."

Astoria stared at him as if he had grown a third head. " Adopt."

" Mm-hm . . ." He picked at the coverlet. Scorpius was attempting a handstand, and fell, cracking his small foot against Draco's face. " Merlin's beard, Scorpius!"

" A muggle?"

Draco shrugged. " It wouldn't be the weirdest thing to ever happen. Besides, we can ask McGonagall for the school registry. See if any of the registered kids are orphans. Or ask the Ministry. They keep tabs on that sort of thing. Not all orphans are muggles you know."

Astoria was staring thoughtfully into the distance. " It's worth considering. But if we did adopt a muggle . . . wouldn't they feel terribly out of place?"

" Some squibs make great lives for themselves in the wizarding community."

" And your parents- your flawless pureblood line- wouldn't it be ruined by a muggle Malfoy."

Draco stared her dead in the eye. " I don't care, Astoria. Not if it's what you want. Whatever will make you happy. Besides-" He ruffled Scorpius' blonde hair. " I kind of like the little brats." Scorpius pulled his hair hard with a happy squeal. " Or not."

She grinned. " He takes after you, you know."

He pretended to look offended. " I don't pull your hair!"

Astoria fell back against the pillow, her black curls splayed against the pillowcase. " No, but you like it."

" True." He fingered a lock of her hair. " So soft." His eyes lit on her shoulder. " Wait a sec- are you wearing my shirt? Falmouth Falcons- that's my shirt!"

Astoria shrugged. " It's comfortable."

" I'm used to seeing you in . . . nightgowns."

" That was always more my mother's decision. I decided that I've outgrown them. Besides. I like it. It smells like you."

" I like seeing you wear it." He smirked.

Their conversation was interrupted by Scorpius jumping on the bed, over Draco's and then Astoria's body. " Jump! Jump! Jump!"

Draco tackled him, and Scorpius screamed with laughter. Draco pretended to roar, and Scorpius screamed again.

Astoria laughed, her heart a little lighter. " He's never getting back to sleep is her?"

" What about me?" Draco whined. " What if I can't get back to sleep?"  
Astoria leaned over and kissed him. " I'm sure we can think of something."

Draco smirked, and leaned into the kiss, but she pulled back. " Merlin, Draco. Not in front of the kid."  
" Scorpius. Scram."

" Draco!"

" Good-night, Mommy." Astoria turned to see Scorpius cuddling into Draco's side. Her heart twisted a little. He looked so much like Draco. His face was already thin and pointed, most of the baby fat already disappeared. His white hair was fine as silk, and curled at the ends in a way that Draco's never had. But mainly it was the eyes. Deep and fathomless and far wiser than any four-year-old's eyes should be.

" Good-night, baby." She kissed him on the forehead.

Draco gently settled back onto the bed, his eyes closing contentedly. Astoria sighed happily. This was all she had ever wanted. A family. A child. Her own home.

As much as they had loved the apartment, Draco hated living in a place that technically still belonged to his parents. They had moved a few years ago, farther out into the country then she had been expecting. But she loved it. There was space for Draco to fly, and to teach Scorpius to fly. There was space for Olivia to garden for her, and for Daphne to sunbathe, and for Lydia and Liam, and Mariel, Daphne's daughter, to run around with Scorpius. It was theirs. And it was beautiful.

Draco sat upright suddenly, overturning Scorpius and making him yelp. Astoria's eyes flew open. " What? What's wrong?"

But Draco was staring at Scorpius with . . . fear? She wasn't sure. Scorpius stared up at him, blinking. " What, Daddy?"

" What did you just-?" He stared at his forearm. Then he looked at Scorpius. " Did you just touch-? Don't do that!" The look on his face was furious and terrifying.  
The black mark, normally hidden by Draco's careful wardrobe selections, was dark and sharp against his pale skin and the white sheets. His hand was trembling. Draco clenched it into a fist, the muscles of his arm tightening.

Scorpius' lip started to tremble. " Daddy!" A fat tear slipped down his face.  
Astoria scooped him up into her lap. " Draco, don't yell at him."

Draco had pulled his arm against his body, covering it with the blankets again. " He can't- He can't know- Astoria." He looked at her, and he suddenly looked very broken. " Astoria, what if he's like me? What if he becomes like me?"

She looked at him, and felt a strong desire to hold him. To comfort him, like she was comforting the crying Scorpius. " Draco. You became the person you were when you were a teenager, because of your father. We won't be like that. We'll be better. The Dark Arts isn't exactly a hereditary trait."

Draco snorted bitterly. " It is in my family. I can't- Astoria. What if I've contaminated him? What if- what if I never really changed. I've always wanted power. I've always wanted more. What if it's not enough, and I end up hurting you two?"  
" Draco Malfoy, you're being a complete idiot!" Astoria said sharply, her tone curt. He looked at her, seemingly nonplussed. " You have changed, you ridiculous prat. And I won't have you doubting yourself. Or Scorpius. Now snap out of it."

" Daddy-" Came the tremulous voice of the toddler, and they both looked at him as he climbed out of Astoria's lap, and hugged his father. " Are you okay?"

Draco looked at him as if he were his dying hope. A life preserver tossed out to him in a raging storm. " I'm fine, Scorpius. Thank you."  
Scorpius sat on Draco's side, and began to bounce again. Draco groaned and turned over, disrupted Scorpius' play.

" Draco-" Astoria said quietly. " You've changed. Everybody knows it. We'll have to tell Scorpius sometime. You know we will. Before he goes to Hogwarts. But we'll tell him both sides of the story. We'll tell him about you, and about me, and about how we met. And about how our Betrothal changed us, Draco. He'll know about the War, and the Dark Lord, and the infamous Malfoys and Lestranges and Zabinis and all the others. And we'll teach him about the Potters and the Weasleys and the Longbottoms. And he'll know, Draco Malfoy. He'll know that you're a hero."  
" A hero-" Draco looked at her, taking his head off the pillow. " Is that really what you think I am? That's not how the world sees me."  
Astoria sat up, and stretched her legs off the bed. " It doesn't matter what I think, Draco. It's what I know. And that's how I see you. That's all that matters. Now, come on. You've slept long enough." She gestured toward the brightening sky, a dim beam of light cast across their bed through the filmy curtains. " Look, Draco. Look at the sky. A new day dawns."

The End

000

 **AN: A completed fanfiction! Man, it feels good to have that under my belt. I'm kind of proud of myself, but it was easier than I thought it would be. Thank you guys so, so much for all of your wonderful, fantastic support and reviews.**

 **Any last thoughts/comments/criticism? You know you're always welcome.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
